Truly Friends
by eeyop1428
Summary: G1: During a fierce battle with the Autobots, a life-threatening fall causes Starscream to lose all memory of the Decepticons, Autobots and the war between the two factions. Having lost all memory of his evil self he forms an unlikely friendship.
1. Discordance and Bad Omens

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes. What I do own are the 'Thrust Boosters' and 'Impulse Communicator' – nobody take 'em!

Key Terms:  
()()()()()()()()()() Change in location/place  
\\\\\\\\\\ Change in tense/time (past/present/future)  
_italics_ Character's thoughts/emphasis/sounds

* * *

**Truly Friends**

Chapter 1: Discordance and Bad Omens

Starscream examined his creation. He had been designing and planning it for two Earth months and already he had finished building the final and complete version of his tool. It was a pair of Thrust Boosters, designed to give extra power during take-off and during flight, though with limited usage as it was not designed to continuously exert power to the user. Therefore, its power had to be used wisely and with caution. As an ex-scientist, Starscream had a particular habit to retreat to his laboratory and create new contraptions and devices, for his own usage in particular. And having his own personal laboratory fed the habits of his inner-scientist even more.

"Ah, good," he said to himself, satisfied. "These should give me the advantage I need in flight."

_And perhaps even against Megatron,_ he added to himself as an afterthought. He dared not speak his thoughts out loud lest the other Decepticons – or even worse – Megatron himself might eavesdrop on him, and then be delivered an unpleasant punishment. That he did not risk receiving.

He held one of the Thrust Boosters with his left hand, while he extended his right index finger, where the tip of the finger opened by a panel sliding across, revealing a built-in screwdriver erecting from the opening. He used it to open the back panel of the booster, which covered the manual controls used to modify the level of power boost that can be exerted, and the angle, in which the force of the boost will push the user into whichever direction they pleased. There was also a green flip switch, right to the keypad, which allows the same modifications to be set on the other booster automatically if switched to 'AUTOMATIC', in which case was not.

A total of ten yellow bars were used to indicate the level of power the booster has, with one bar being the lowest and ten the highest, in which Starscream set at eight bars. Instead of power bars, figures were used to indicate the number of degrees for the angle, in which he set at zero – he could manoeuvre himself perfectly well enough in most angles without the help of the boosters. The angle setting was there in case of a crisis situation, in which Starscream would find it difficult to escape from danger fast enough. Conveniently, he could manually change the settings by use of an Impulse Communicator, another device he had created, used in partnership with the boosters.

Its sole purpose was to receive impulses generated by the motor areas in the cranial circuits, controlling movement of the limbs, in which case can control the level of power and the angle of direction of the boosters.

After receiving the impulses, it is sent in the form of signal waves in the direction of receptors on the surface of the boosters. Even if the signal waves were received by one of the boosters, the altered settings will automatically be copied onto the other, as long as 'AUTOMATIC' is switched on.

_It's as if these boosters are a part of my very being. It's perfect,_ he thought, feeling proud of his newest inventions and feeling very smug at his double entendre of both his boosters and himself.

To be exact, Starscream felt euphoria at his own ingenuity and unique talents. He had had this feeling before, but it seemed not quite as high as this, this time, as his thought processors wandered back in retrospect of his past achievements acquired over the millions of years as scientist back on Cybertron and warrior in Megatron's Decepticon Army. He marvelled at how sufficiently he had worked his way up among the ranks, proving his worth again and again to snobby insubordinates, becoming a role model to lesser-ranked Decepticon soldiers, and eventually reaching the position of Second-In-Command to Megatron. Yes, he felt good, too good that it felt surreal. Like a dream, as if none of those things ever happened.

_And when I gain enough power, I'll take Megatron's title of marshal of the Decepticon Army and be finally in control of everything!_ He lifted his arms mid-way with his fists clenched. _I deserve it, especially after all my hard work. It will not be in vain! I'll take it, someday…_

He lowered his arms, slowly unclenching his fists as the wave of ambition passed but still remaining in his thought processors. He smiled at his reality-to-be dream, seeing it as clear as his unclenched fist.

Closing the hinge of the panel and fastening it securely back in place, he set the Thrust Booster onto his worktop and proceeded to enter his quarters to fetch the Impulse Communicator to test its functions. The sliding doors to his quarters opened for him and closed behind him with a _shwook_ leaving his laboratory relatively empty.

Until an intruder suddenly appeared in front of Starscream's worktop where he had stood at previously in a flash of white light. Pure black and venomous purple adorned his metallic body, a colour scheme recognized by all of the Decepticons who were unfortunate enough to have been victims in his pranks when least expected.

Skywarp curiously picked up the compact-looking device he saw Starscream hold from his hiding place and brought it to his optics for a better look. It was apparent that Skywarp had been spying on Starscream within his laboratory without his knowing – it was literally good timing that he had teleported to his laboratory while it was still empty and hid behind steel blocks that were stacked high and well away from, but still in good view of, the worktop. It was lucky for Skywarp that there were enough steel blocks to cover his wide wings and height, but he had knelt down and retracted his wings to better conceal himself. He definitely didn't want to be found upon by a furious Starscream – his temper could be just as worse as Megatron's for all he knew.

However, he was willing to take the risk in order to escape the boring atmosphere of the work place. His now-abandoned job was to watch over the drones and fix any problem that came up, if any, with Thundercracker. Unfortunately, the drones were too efficient in their work, making few errors, and the task quickly became tedious. He abandoned it and Thundercracker while he was busy watching the drones intently, alert for any mishaps and being dedicated to his job. Skywarp took his chance and teleported away to cause mayhem for anyone unfortunate enough to be in his thought processors at the time, namely Starscream.

Having a built-in screwdriver of his own, he opened the back panel of the booster and peered at the neat arrangement of components, clearly labelled and immaculate. He quickly learned to adjust the settings for the level of power and the angle settings too. Then a mischievous idea rose in his cranial circuits, tempting him strongly to act on it. It didn't take long for him to adjust power levels to maximum and randomly set the angle at different degrees for both boosters, switching off 'AUTOMATIC' in the process for 'better' results. Disturbance could be heard in the next room with Starscream still searching for his device, then a: "Oh, where is it?!"

Skywarp could tell Starscream was quite irritated at the moment and did not bother to suppress a cheeky grin at the thought of doubling his irritation with his prank. He closed both boosters, placed them on a four-wheel tray and led it to the far end of the laboratory, positioning it to aim opposite to where Starscream would re-enter the room. With his plan coming into place, he laid the boosters horizontally aiming them at the same target. When it came to pulling pranks Skywarp was unnaturally ingenious at it.

As if on cue in a well-rehearsed play, the sliding doors opened to allow Starscream to walk right into a trap. He looked up from the device in his hand with a look of surprise turning into a frown as he laid optics onto his inventions and then onto the mischievous grin on Skywarp's face.

"What are you –" But his words were cut off as Skywarp activated the boosters by pressing an 'IMMEDIATE BOOST' button he had found on the bottom of the boosters, causing them to cut through the air like two bullets, one making contact heavily with Starscream's abdomen and the other now embedded deeply into the wall where it curved sharply right in lightning motion.

_CLANG!_ The tremendous speed and power of the booster was enough to force Starscream's body into the wall, and he felt as if he were punched dead centre in his energon converter, but just as fast as it had activated, the booster ceased functioning with a few sputters of energy, and allowed his body to fall to the floor. The device he held flew out of his hand, as he clutched his assaulted mid-circuits while his facial components contorted into an expression of pain.

In complete contrast, Skywarp let out a stream of laughter, which reverberated off the walls, making it seem like many Skywarps were laughing at him instead of one.

"I got you good!" he said amidst giggles. "It doesn't hurt too much does it?" There was a mocking tone to his voice.

This enraged Starscream, along with the fact that not only did he fall for Skywarp's trickery, but also that his latest inventions might have been demolished after two Earth months of hard work. He used his anger to force himself to stand up and overcome the pain.

"Shut up! You insolent idiot!" he shot back while glaring knives into Skywarp's optics. "Did you know how long it took me to create these? It will all be a waste because of you!"

He raised his left null ray and fired without hesitation at the face of Skywarp – still grinning that stupid grin of his. However, Skywarp must have anticipated this action, as he dodged with unexpected speed to his left, avoiding getting hit. As sharp as he was in his pranks, he was also an excellent warrior in battle, which made up for his weakness in the intelligence department as much as Starscream hated to admit. Nonetheless he would still attempt to take him on, no matter what level of prowess he had in battle.

Starscream rushed him, this time making contact with his hands gripped onto Skywarp's shoulders, trying to topple him onto the floor, but by instinct Skywarp imitated him and also placed a strong grip on the other's shoulders, determined to remain standing.

The power struggle ended, the result being Starscream forced to topple backwards, crashing into the tray behind him and then to the steel alloy flooring with a second _CLANG!_ Skywarp fell with him, now straddled on top of Starscream and proceeded to repeatedly punch the side of his head while using his other hand to hold him down by the shoulder. Starscream responded by raising his arm to defend his now assaulted cranium, his free arm also holding Skywarp back by the shoulder only to prevent him from coming closer if that were possible. The violent push from Skywarp stunned him somewhat and now he was in a vulnerable position. The most he could do now was to defend his face from having dents on one side and endure as long as he can until he ceased punching.

It was then a _shwook_ was heard and a very surprised light blue and white seeker stood witnessing the brawl, which continued on as relentlessly as if he were never there. In a spark pulse Thundercracker strode over to Skywarp and, using his powerful arms, grabbed him by the waist, successfully pulling him off.

"Would you care to tell me what is going on here?" Thundercracker angrily asked, particularly to Skywarp. He struggled against his grip futilely to try and continue the 'match' but gradually gave up, accepting his actions had laid enough damage already.

"Nothin', Thundercracker, I was just having some fun. Gotta kill the boredom somehow," Skywarp replied, turning his head to smirk at Thundercracker.

Starscream meanwhile, was relieved to have the attacker's weight off of him and lifted himself up while keeping a hand on his assaulted head like he had been slapped violently. However, his glare was as fierce as ever – he wanted to bore holes into Skywarp's optics so badly; his insolence infuriated him.

"Oh really? It looked like you were trying to kill _him_ instead," Thundercracker reprimanded. "You just have to get yourself into trouble every time I turn away from you, don't you?"

"Well I was bored!" Skywarp childishly retorted. "Besides, I wanted to see how ol' Starscream was doin'." He turned to smirk mockingly at Starscream who wore a very murderous look on his face.

"How dare you!" Starscream pointed an accusatory finger in his direction. "How dare you come into my quarters uninvited and break my equipment! You worthless pile of reject parts! Do this again and I'll break _you," _he finished threateningly.

"Ha! You couldn't break me even if you wanted to. The way our fight was turning out is proof of that. If you don't remember, you were at the receiving end of my punches, or did I bash you so much that you lost you memory?"

"Why you –"

"Decepticons!" The intercom abruptly cut short of Starscream's verbal counter with the room now filled with Megatron's vocals.

"There is a new-found location of a high energy source east of here in an isolated oil drill rig. We are to suck the oil rig dry of its raw energy and turn it into pure energon – we leave immediately!"

As abruptly as the interjection had started the order ended to leave silence to take over the somewhat heated atmosphere.

"Well we'd better get going or else Megatron will kick our steel hides. You two can settle this later," Thundercracker said, and let go.

A moment or two passed as Starscream and Skywarp narrowed their optics at each other. Starscream did not like being bested at most things, whether in battle or not, and a staring contest was one of them. He also was not afraid of a scolding from Megatron if he was late; he had had plenty of that in the past back on Cybertron, so many in fact that it felt almost routine to him. Furthermore, as Second-In-Command he would never back down from a challenge that threatened to humiliate him or attempt to belittle his authority – that he would never accept.

"Heh." Skywarp broke his optics away, apparently deciding that keeping in Megatron's good books was a better option than winning a silent battle. "Whatever. Its not like he's worth it anyway. See ya', loser." With a cocky grin and a mocking salute, Skywarp's frame vanished in blinding light as he teleported away.

Starscream sourly kept his optics narrowed on the empty spot where Skywarp used to be, not moving a limb.

"Starscream?" the sound of Thundercracker's vocals interrupted. "We gotta go."

"Just. Go."

Starscream did not care to watch Thundercracker leave, the sound of his footsteps upon the floor fading and a final _shwook_ of closing doors.

Finally alone, he promptly strode to the fallen Thrust Boosters and retrieved them – managing to dislodge the one embedded into the wall with some difficulty – and also picked up the small device from the floor. He checked for any damage on all three equipment, finding nothing serious.

Not forgetting to finally put his inventions to the test, Starscream re-adjusted the settings to his preference and attached a Thrust Booster each to the outside of his legs at ankle level. The box-like appearance of the boosters revealed clamps extending out of it to hold itself firmly to Starscream's legs. He then attached the Impulse Communicator to his temple. It had a similar square appearance and plain white colouration as the boosters, and emitted a magnetic force designed to be attracted to Cybertronian alloy. It attached with a small _clink_.

He then began to make his way to the exit dock, where he was most certain Megatron was feeling impatient with him for making him wait, even if it was for a short while, and especially if an energon raid was involved. He knew that Megatron was a keen opportunist when it came to acquiring energy and liked to act with haste to achieve it. Starscream thought more of it as desparation.

When he finally arrived, he saw Soundwave and Thundercracker standing alert, arms held straight at the sides. Skywarp, on the other hand, had his arms crossed while leaning on the wall with an expression of boredom painted on his facial components.

Also present were the trio of Insecticons – currently residing at Decepticon headquarters – who had similar looks of boredom. He never fully trusted those three for they irritated him with their raspy vocals and incessant need to devour anything they could get their hands on in an animalistic way that disgusted him. Those were the only main traits that Starscream ever recognised in them, apart from their unique battle skills.

Worse yet in the vicinity is a scowling Megatron, arms folded and finger tapping, looking in his direction.

"Starscream! Where have you been? How dare you keep us waiting. You'd better have a good explanation for this."

"What of it, Megatron? I'm here now, aren't I?" replied Starscream, feeling testy.

"The point is, is that you're late. If we are to defeat the Autobots we have to be quicker than them at everything, which includes leaving at my command. And that you didn't do, Starscream."

"Well I was busy, Megatron. And an insolent fool who came into my quarters only prolonged the time. So blame him!" If Starscream had noticed the scowl that came from Skywarp, he didn't show it. He was still facing Megatron with a defiant gleam in his optics.

"Stop trying to look guiltless, Starscream," said Megatron. "Your pathetic accusations of others are worthless. You sound like a whiny little sparkling always pointing the finger at somebody else when things go wrong."

Several Decepticons sniggered at this statement, while the rest simply smirked. The poorly stifled giggles behind Megatron were audible enough for both mechs to hear.

"And quite frankly, I'm tired of it. You'd better learn how to own up for your mistakes soon, Starscream, or I'll pull you down the ranks." He dismissively ended his scathing statements and turned away from Starsream to face the departure gate.

Not wanting to be the next victims of Megatron's verbal attack, most of the Decepticons turned to face in the same direction. Skywarp gave a wide self-satisfied grin aimed at Starscream before turning fully away.

Humiliation hung on the jet. Such treatments from Megatron were experienced numerous times before and, on occasion, in the presence of the Decepticon Army. No matter how many times it occured he always loathed it.

The gates behind him closed to encase everyone from the undersea water as the spike-like tower cut through to the surface. Inside, it was pitch black. A low, deep hum resounded on the thick walls as the tower continued to rise against the water. The tower stopped and the exit gate fell open to the outside world, dissipating the suffocating darkness with bright light and spacious atmosphere. Immediately, the Decepticons launched themselves into the air with the seekers and Insecticons transforming to their alt modes in mid-flight.

The journey was made in silence, apart from the occasional interrogative from Megatron concerning the distance left to cover and a straight forward answer from Soundwave.

Starscream scanned the vast expanse of the black-blue sea, which spread in all directions. There seemed to be no end to its vastness, forever covering the Earth in a watery coat. He pondered at why many humans decide to journey over these waters, without fear or caution for they were obviously fragile creatures, with flesh and bones easily broken by anything harder in substance. No, he did not hold concern for their well-being in thinking this, it was always a habit of thought to ponder on the activities of human beings; why they do it and what is its meaning behind them. Is it fun to be in danger? Or is it simply in their nature? Other things on this earth bewilder Starscream to result in producing more puzzling questions and more confusing conundrums. Humans are strange flesh creatures indeed.

The relatively short journey was nearing its end as land came into view, rising up from the vast blanket of blue water beneath the air-borne Decepticons. They passed over the ridge of the cliff, the waves slamming against it walls with a crashing sound and as the waves pulled away, the foam still clung onto the walls and gradually slid downwards, but before it could fully go back into the sea, a fresh wave covered them.

Starscream saw that the land they were now flying over was a golden yellow colour, a complete contrast to the dark blue hue of the ocean, and it spread outwards all over the earth's surface, it seemed, as far as the optic could see. The sun's rays were reflecting off the land so strongly, it made the earth seem like it gave off its own light, making Starscream lower the power to his optics in slight irritation so as to not damage his vision. He also saw trees and several patches of green grass sometimes appearing randomly and not as frequently as on other land where many buildings and humans occupied the area. Tall, irregular-shaped rocks and boulders dotted the landscape, like jagged teeth. No wonder the oil rig was isolated – it was in the wilderness, a harsh desert land where it was difficult to make any living here with little resources to cover basic needs and requirements, not even water.

"Soundwave, how much longer?" came the inevitable questioning from Megatron. He sounded half impatient and half anticipating. Almost like an eager sparkling having been promised an exciting surprise.

Starscream took pleasure in the irony of that thought, amused that Megatron didn't seem to realise that although certain actions or words of his can be interpreted as being assertive and focused, at the same time another mech could easily interpret them as being slightly childish in his impatience. He didn't dare tell Megatron though, however tempting it was to anger him, Starscream knew better than to test his lack of patience right now, unless he wanted a punch to the cockpit. Thus, he kept his silence and the amusing thought to himself.

"Under twenty earth minutes, Megatron," came the ever-responsive reply.

"Good."

The usual scene of random patches of grass, trees and rocks passed beneath Starscream's optics in a matter of minutes until he directed them northwards and saw a straight black line drawn in the earth horizontally that was slowly coming into clearer view as the distance shortened with each second. Closer still, he saw the platform of the oil rig and several oil wells that were borne upon it with derricks holding them in place. The black line that seemed like a string of black was now a deep laceration in the ground that was at least twenty metres or so behind the oil rig and it cut in the earth jaggedly as if a giant sword was thrust into it and pulled out roughly. Starscream thought the enormous gorge looked awe-inspiring – it was so big! As the Decepticons flew over the massive gorge, Starscream could not help but slow down to stare at it for longer.

They descended to the ground little by little in a spiral motion until it was acceptable enough to transform back to robot mode and land on their feet with several _clunks_. The dust and sand rose from where they stood by the force of the landing, swept by the wind's current. Some number of rocks surrounded the oil rig and also on the opposite side of the gorge. Meanwhile, dust swirled in the air in miniature cyclones every now and then as the wind travelled over them. There was no green grass on the golden ground; it was practically a desert save for the nearby water well.

"Decepticons, fill the energon cubes immediately. I want this oil rig sucked dry," ordered Megatron.

Automatically, Soundwave released his cassettes. "Rumble: Eject. Frenzy: Eject. Operation: Collect energon."

As they ejected they transformed in mid-air to their robot form and landed on their feet. Soundwave then started the production of energon cubes for them to use in batch numbers, while the other Decepticons sub-spaced their own cubes and proceeded to convert oil into energon.

Starscream also sub-spaced an empty cube and shot a neat hole in one of the wells and held the cube under the flow of running oil, letting it fill to the top. He repeated this action after each filled cube as did the rest of the Decepticons.

\\\\\\\\\\ More than an hour had passed as the unrelenting sun travelled slowly across the relatively cloudless sky, where no such shade was enough to shield them from the murderous heat. Soon, there were two dozen neat piles behind Starscream who was still filling his chosen well while the others, with two or three in a group, had at least four dozen piles behind them. Starscream stopped filling cubes and straightened his back for a much needed break, bending backwards a little. After his 'stretch' he studied the progress of the others and then turned to the skies; rich and bold blue with several wispy, thin clouds spread across it and was travelling at a lazy pace further eastwards.

_Those disrespectful fools. I'm the Second-In-Command. Why won't they help me?_ he thought in mild indignation.

He lowered his optics at the blinding brightness but kept them in the sky nonetheless and followed the journey of the clouds, went past them in their direction of travel and saw an unusual overcast sky, that had dark grey clouds and, in farther places, darker still. It looked foreboding to him, like a bad omen, and suddenly felt as if the group of Decepticons were being warned by some mysterious force that was telling them to leave this place or face its approaching presence. The feeling of danger crept up on him and he felt the need to warn Megatron but the prediction of receiving teases from him conflicted with that. He did not want to be an embarassment in front of the others again, yet the urge to inform Megatron of his fears is unrelenting. It was not like Starscream to suddenly feel afraid of dark-coloured clouds and run from it but somehow the darkness of the clouds made him feel unsafe. It looked too unnatural.  
His warning dial pulsated as he saw the threatening clouds loom ever closer toward them at a steady but slow pace. Finally losing the strength to resist any longer, he gave in to his fear.

He glanced around nervously in search of Megatron and soon found him not too far away leaning on a tall rock with his arms crossed and a satisfied grin on his face, looking out into the distance calmly. Starscream promptly ran while taking long strides to faster reach him and stopped in front of him.

"Megatron, I think we should leave this place," Starscream started. "Those storm clouds overhead worry me." As he said this he pointed in the direction of the clouds to show Megatron the object in question.

The grin that was on his face faded to a thin line and he turned only his head toward the general direction of where Starscream was pointing at. If Megatron had noticed the dark clouds he had shown nothing to indicate it. There was no change in the blank expression on his face, which either meant that he might not have noticed the object of Starscream's fear or that he did not feel the same alarming concern as he did, hence the lack of emotion on his face.

It was an understatement to say that the slowly darkening clouds were clear enough to be seen, let alone to say they could be seen, for they stood out like a very blackened and large sore thumb against the blue sky, which was increasing in size and volume by the minute. Starscream also knew that his leader was far from being blind and to think so would be a stupid mistake.

So Starscream chose the latter option as the explanation for Megatron's lack of response.

"What are you talking about, Starscream? They're only little black puffballs," Megatron said dismissively, confirming Starscream's answer.

He hated it when Megatron took a concern of his too lightly and frivolously discard it like so many trash. To Starscream it seemed like Megatron enjoyed doing that to him because no matter what his concerns were and however he implored them to Megatron, they were always dashed away like useless spare parts and were very rarely accepted. Afterwards, Starscream always felt dismissed like his warnings were; like he was not important to Megatron at all but a mere nuisance that needed to be rid off as quickly as possible. But what infuriated Starscream more was the fact the _he_ was second to Megatron in the rankings, therefore that made him more than important enough to be heeded by Megatron in a more serious manner – not to be treated like any common soldier who did not even come close to Starscream's potential. For the sake of his pride and position, Starscream persisted.

"But, Megatron, they don't look safe and they're coming closer as we're collecting energon like sitting duck-droids. Besides, it looks like we have more than enough energon than we can carry and the Autobots will be alerted of our activities soon and interfere with our plans as usual. Let's go before that same fate happens again, Megatron."

After his vehement plea to return to base after such a short while, Megatron had a look of distaste or, to Starscream, disgust on his face that clearly told him that his imploring request would not be granted this time. Not that they were any other time.

"Your fate will be even worse if you don't stop fretting about meaningless worries!" Megatron snapped. "As usual you doubt my ability to think ahead in these situations, much less than _your_ abilities to my offence. You only see things in the present while I look to the future. When the Autobots come, we'll be ready to pulverize their puny forces and make out way to victory where nothing will stand in our way."

Megatron was now standing, arms crossed and staring challengingly at Starscream, almost as if he was daring him to further voice his concerns. Starscream predictably took the dare, being stubborn as he was when he wanted a point to get across to Megatron or to anybody else for that matter.

"But, Megatron, you don't under –"

"No, _you_ don't understand, Starscream," Megatron abruptly interrupted. The speed of his interjection surprised Starscream forcing him into silence. "You don't understand how _cowardly_ you are." There was anger and contempt in his tone. "Your lack of courage is why you're always second best. I've always wondered how your temperament got you this far in the Decepticon Army but there are other traits within you that are more approving than your cowardice that I see have contributed to your achievements. But, nonetheless, your fear of anything abnormal is what keeps you from moving on to the next level, and stops you from using your talents for something better."

Starscream was affronted to say the least. He knew that he had the tendency to feel anxious of unexpected occurrences and act nervously but it was not so much in cowardice as Megatron might think. To Starscream, cowardice would be fleeing from danger but only to save your own life and be the only one protected from the danger. When he felt threatened he warned Megatron first and _only_ Megatron first. Of course, that would only be because of obligation not because it was out of concern: Megatron _is_ the leader of the Decepticons after all and should be aware of any threat when possible. If Starscream were a true coward, he would have turned and ran without a second thought many times before, including this time. But he didn't. Most of the time anyway.

"You're wrong! I'm no coward!" Starscream vehemently defended himself, his control over his vocals non-existent in his outburst, feeling too indignant to control himself. His pride refused to let him be beaten, especially against the one who held the position he wanted more than anything.

Starscream saw Megatron narrow his optics at him at that and unfold his arms, an indicative sign that told him he was going to do something unpleasant. And it was targeted at him. The danger he felt coming from the clouds dissolved in an instant, now being replaced by the danger coming from Megatron's very being as he took slow but steady steps toward him.

_Oh slag, what's he gonna do?_ Starscream thought fearfully. _Me and my big mouth components._

He wanted to get away from this new danger but pride, yet again, refused to appear weak in front of such a challenge and forced Starscream to stay put, no matter how rapidly his warning dial was pulsating in his cranium. He also didn't want to prove Megatron correct in calling him a coward by granting the act of running away. With pride and logic against fear, Starscream had no choice but to stand his ground and endure whatever Megatron would throw at him, if he could.

Once Megatron was within reaching distance, he thrust an arm out and grabbed Starscream by the neck, and squeezed without warning. Starscream immediately felt pain and crushing pressure on his neck units and gripped Megatron's imposing arm in reflex.

"Argh! –" He managed to use his vocals but could not speak, not with them squeezed mostly shut so mercilessly tight. A look of complete disdain was now worn on Megatron's face and pulled Starscream's to his to speak closely into his audio sensors.

"Do you dare challenge me," he asked in a scarily soft tone, "you pathetic scrap pile? How dare you speak back to me like that. I ought to leave you for dead for that kind of insolence."

"Urgh! –" was all that Starscream could muster as a response. The pain increased as Megatron decided to crush his grip further, so hard that Starscream couldn't help but shut down his optics and close his optic lids from the pain and grit his mouth clamps.

Megatron raised his tone from soft to unexpectedly loud, as he shouted: "Next time you find yourself in the Pits, don't be surprised when no help comes to you!"

If it were not for Megatron's grip, Starscream would have jerked with surprise at the suddenly raised voice flooding in his audios.

He felt himself being violently pushed backwards, the hold on his throat blissfully released and fell to the ground. Megatron watched him fall and support himself with an elbow, with his other hand feeling around his damaged neck and face contorted in pain. He disgustedly turned away, ever dismissively, and proceeded to lean on the side of the rock where he was out of sight, uncaring to watch Starscream further.

Meanwhile, Starscream was trying to re-cooperate as he forced himself to his knees with his one hand still gently massaging away the pain in his neck. He glanced up and saw the back of Megatron before he completely disappeared from his sight as he turned round the side of the rock.

_Clunk._ The sound of metal against rock told him that Megatron was now leaning again on his claimed boulder, that clearly said that their 'conversation' was now closed.

Resentment, anger, hate. He felt all three emotions build up at a quick rate but dared not to release them lest more of Megatron's wrath be dealt on him. No, he would bide his time for the right opportunity where he would make Megatron pay for all the belabourment he had ever bestowed on him, including this time, and when that time comes, he would finally be in complete control of everything. He relished that thought as he stood vertically once more, glaring heatedly at the rock before him while visualising Megatron's back to him with his arms crossed.

_Someday I'll conquer you, Megatron, _he thought secretly._ And then you'll be sorry that you ever crossed me._

Promptly he turned away and walked back to his well, ignoring glances from the other Decepticons as he did so.

_Someday…_


	2. Falling In Combat

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes. What I do own are the 'Thrust Boosters' and 'Impulse Communicator' – nobody take 'em!

Key Terms:  
()()()()()()()()()() Change in location/place  
\\\\\\\\\\ Change in tense/time (past/present/future)  
_italics_ Character's thoughts/emphasis/sounds

Author's Note: A big thanks to all those who reviewed - without your words, I probably wouldn't have written this the best that I could.

* * *

Chapter 2: Falling In Combat

Light chirping and choric whistling were in song in the midday noon. A pair of small birds, the source of the music, were playfully whizzing through the air after each other, darting this way and that; the very epitome of total freedom. They swooped down into a thick pine tree, happy and content to chatter among themselves while glancing at an enormous orange-coloured shaped that was embedded into a volcano wall. The Ark was poorly out of place in the forest-mountain habitat with its mono-orange panelled bulk, jutting out from the base of the volcano, and its thrusters prominently at the end.

The Autobots were diligently working at their stations, in the combined atmosphere of ease and concentration. Every now and then, exchanges in conversation were given to and fro, but tasks were attended to nonetheless, not forgotten; play and work coexisting perfectly in the Autobot base.

Elsewhere outside of headquarters, play was the dominant activity between two individuals who were happily throwing a rugby ball to each other and passing it back in turns. They were on a grassy plain that was not too far from the base, overlooking a natural waterfall at one end and the other leading back to headquarters where the grassy surface gradually decreased to dusty sand.  
A metal hand caught the high-flying rugby ball.

"Hey, that one was high! You know I'm too short!" shouted Bumblebee.

Spike laughed slightly. "Sorry, Bumblebee! I don't know my own strength sometimes," he apologized meekly as he raised a hand to rub the back of his head.

"Well okay. Let's increase the distance between us to match your strength then," Bumblebee suggested.

"Sounds good to me!"

The pair moved farther away from each other until both could see the other as smaller versions of themselves in the distance.

"Ready?" Bumblebee yelled.

"Yeah! Let it fly, Bumblebee!"

_Okay, you asked for it,_ thought Bumblebee. He readied his arm, pulled back and threw the ball high into the air with more power than before. He smiled as he saw the ball reduce to the size of a mere dot against the blue of the sky. But his smile faded as he saw it next descend, not down to Spike, but irreversibly arching over the small cliff behind him and down into the depths of the waterfall. Spike was following the ball, turning round as it moved through the air and now stared at the place where it was last visible before it disappeared out of sight – just at the ledge of the cliff. He turned around to face Bumblebee and burst out in laughter.

"When I said "let it fly", I didn't mean it literally!" he said after his laughing fit. "_Now_ who's the one who doesn't know his own strength?"

Bumblebee chuckled a little at his misjudged use of power. He always felt an enthusiasm to do his best at everything, whether it was to do with play or work, and some of the time it ended with him exerting too much force than was necessary. The older Autobots were lenient toward him, despite his over-enthusiasm, for they understood that a young spark was always full of energy and at times would make a rash choice of action without thinking it through or, in this case, display a lack of control over their abilities. As understanding as the older Autobots were, they also understood that a young spark needed to learn discipline if they were to develop and grow in maturity. So Bumblebee was occasionally given a few tips and helpful advices from them, constantly helping him to learn new things and become that little bit wiser. The war they were in could not afford such luxuries such as easy-going learning. One slight mistake or a perfectly planned action made in an all-out battle zone could be the difference between losing one's life and living to fight another day.  
Such is the seriousness of this war that the Autobots rarely took any chances in so much as feeling completely safe outside of the base and kept their guards up at all or most times, for second chances don't come so cheaply. Which was why they were always teaching Bumblebee, whether it was subtle advice or a well-rehearsed lecture, for they experienced more cruelty and hurt from this war longer than he had and they were not willing to allow him to fall into those same experiences, simply because he didn't deserve it and that those kinds of things should never even exist. But they do because neither faction will give up and it will carry on until one of them does. At least Bumblebee understood that much.

"Sorry, Spike! We'll get it back later," Bumblebee shouted back and started to walk towards him. He reached the boy and saw that he sat down near the ledge and looking over it, trying to spot the lost ball. Bumblebee looked over his shoulder to do the same but to no avail.

"Never mind, Bumblebee. We can get another one next time," said Spike and then sat back down on his rear with both of his arms supporting him from behind, and legs outstretched in a listless way.

Happy with the forgiving statement Bumblebee just stood next to Spike and admired the natural scene of the waterfall and forest trees that covered some to most parts of the land in the horizon. The continuous sound of water falling and crashing on the rocks below filled the silence, which made Bumblebee feel a sense of peace and calm. The feeling reminded him of better days back in Cybertron when the war had not existed then and everyone was at peace with each other. How long had it been since then? Will he ever have that life again?

He pondered at the thought while partially listening to the sound of falling water until he heard Spike's cry within it. He looked down in alarm and saw that he was flaying his arms frantically over his head as if he were trying to fend off some invisible enemy.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"There's a wasp!" Spike replied in a panicked tone. "It won't leave me alone!"

Bumblebee zoomed his optic vision on Spike and indeed spotted an insect-shaped dot darting in between his arms and around his head as rapidly as it could to avoid getting hit.

"Didn't you humans have a saying that you should keep still when a wasp flies near you so it won't try and sting you?"

"Yeah, but it's easier said than done!" cried Spike as he made to swipe at the wasp but it yet again eluded his blow and decided to buzz a little ways in front of him and generally zig-zag in the air. An arm was lifted and speedily whacked the insect to the grass, so hard that the buzzing stopped instantly and it just lay on its side unmoving. Bumblebee stared at the still form and immediately felt somewhat confused and sad, now that it had been silenced.

"Why'd you do that for, Spike?"

Spike looked at him. "What? It was bothering me so I killed it."

"But you didn't need to do _that_. That was too cruel," Bumblebee accused.

"It's just a bug," Spike said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "And besides, I hate wasps. They bother you for no reason." He turned his head to look out into the horizon again.

Bumblebee felt slightly irritated at his lack of emotion and found it hard to infer why he hated so small a being when all it did was not out of spite but out of its very nature. Surely that was not its fault?

_Humans are strange_, he thought. Even though Spike was the human that he mostly felt connected with, sometimes his off-handed nature puzzled him. It was then a COM dial was blinking on and off on Bumblebee's chest and making a bleeping noise. He pressed and held down a button next to it and spoke:

"Bumblebee here. What's the problem?"

The voice of Optimus spoke back: "Bumblebee, return to base. Teletraan-1 has detected Decepticon activity that's not too far from here and I need everyone to get ready. Over and out."

The transmission ended and Bumblebee immediately transformed into his alt form and opened the front door.

"Jump in."

Spike did so, and the two sped through the dirt track that made the dust rise from behind them and float lightly in the air.

()()()()()()()()()() **Autobot base:**

Soon they arrived in the main command room where most of the Autobots were standing in a crowd in front of Teletraan-1, with Optimus Prime at the control pads. Behind the crowd, Bumblebee let Spike to join his father who was at the side of Perceptor at the controls, then transformed back to his robot mode. The view of Teletraan-1 was blocked from his sight by the tall forms in front of him and he tried to tiptoe to achieve a better view but unfortunately was not tall enough. Jazz before him turned around, apparently noticing the small Autobot.

"Hey, Bumblebee, you just made it. Optimus is about to give his orders."

"Oh good. Just one thing though – I can't see him," Bumblebee pointed out. For once he wished he were as tall as the other Autobots so that he didn't have to raise his voice or do anything to attract attention.

"Oh sorry, Bumblebee. I'll take care of that for ya'." He turned around. "Hey guys, make some room for Bumblebee here – he can't see."

"Sure thing, Jazz," Ironhide obligingly replied. "Come on guys, move over."

The Autobots parted on either side in the middle of the crowd to allow Bumblebee through to the front compliantly. Bumblebee truly appreciated this.

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem, lil' buddy," said Jazz while giving a thumbs-up.

Bumblebee walked through smiling. Sometimes he thought they were treating him too royally these days. He finally reached the control pads, standing in between Brawn and Gears, and looked at the wide screen, which displayed a large map in a bird's eye view with an animated arrow pointing at the location of the Decepticons. Accompanying this were titbits of data surrounding the location.

"Alright, Autobots," Optimus announced, "Teletraan-1 has finally located the exact area in which the Decepticons are extracting vital oil reserves west of here. We'll gather our forces and drive them out of there to stop them from completely draining the oil rig. The humans need the rig for their own purposes and the Decepticons mustn't steal their energy reserves. We'll protect it by any means possible."

Everyone obediently nodded in agreement and approval. Only one voice spoke up:

"Optimus," it was Perceptor, "before Teletraan-1 detected the Decepticons there was a weather channel stating potentially dangerous storm clouds heading over that exact area. Just to warn you."

Optimus turned to Perceptor. "Right, Perceptor. I'll keep that in mind."

"What's a little rain gonna do to us?" Cliffjumper asked sceptically on Bumblebee's right.

"It's not the rain that's concerning me, it's more of the large exposure to lightning," Perceptor answered. "If you happen to get hit by one, it could seriously overload your internal circuitry and cause a malfunction and –"

"Okay, okay!" cut in Cliffjumper impatiently. "I get it: it'll be bad. But what are the chances that it'll even hit one of us?"

"A good chance, Cliffjumper. What with the rain conducting the electricity and with nothing but a few trees to shelter you, I'd say that you'd better watch yourself."

"Right, right. Whatever," Cliffjumper waved off. "Whenever you start explaining stuff like that, I know it's gotta be bad news."

"Enough, Cliffjumper," said Optimus gently. "Perceptor wouldn't lie to us about these things, especially if it concerns out safety. Now let's go. Perceptor, Sparkplug and Teletraan-1 will hold the fort."

In response Cliffjumper simply folded his arms and looked away moodily muttering: "Whatever you say, Optimus."

Optimus transformed and the others followed suit, leaving the base in an orderly line with him in the lead. Bumblebee was roughly in the middle and had Spike with him. He felt the hot sun beating down on his hood and wondered how rain could possibly occur in this season, particularly in an area that was almost completely desert. Perceptor was right. There were only a few lone trees and rocks that Bumblebee drove pass and they weren't even ideal for a bird to build its nest in, let alone to use as cover from rain.

_I hope this mission goes okay_…

()()()()()()()()()() **At the oil rig:**

Starscream continued to pile energon cube after energon cube on top of each other, all the while in a mood. He did not take the recent confrontation with Megatron so genially as he had wanted. He still felt the bitterness and humiliation resulting from it, and the insults toward his character dwelled in his mind. Why did it have to be that way with Megatron? he asked himself. Surely he had proven himself capable of much more amazing feats than what he thought?

Megatron was an enigma to Starscream – one moment he would praise him for his efforts however little it was, the next moment Megatron would snap and scold him for a few mistakes, many of which resulted because his so-called 'fellow' Decepticons did not aid him at the right moment. He knew he was receiving more reprimands than rewards and he hated it. Was getting belittled in the job description of being Second-In-Command? He certainly did not think so, but in his case it was and he was puzzled in _why_ that was.  
At a time of one of their disagreements concerning an "error" he had made, he remembered the grey-white leader telling him: "It should not have happened with _your_ level of genius."

_That stupid, foolish old rust bucket. I am every way superior to everybody in this team and he can't admit it because he's jealous. Not that I'm surprised; he was always the egotistical bag of bolts. He just sets his standards way too high. That's why I can never seem to impress him in the least with the best of my endeavours. I can't control _all_ that happens _almighty_ one, sad to say._

An alternative idea of his unfair treatment was possibly the most obvious and apparent reason: Megatron simply disliked him. Starscream would not be at all too surprised if that was the answer he was given if he questioned Megatron about it. If it was, then he already knew, by looking back on the many confrontations, arguments and fights they had had in the past, that he was more than disliked: he was hated. He immediately thought of the humans' phrase: "Actions speak louder than words."

He made a slight grin in ironic amusement at the level of truth that seemed to describe his relationship with Megatron, coming from a flesh creature no less.

_How right they are_, he thought, unhappily knowing that he was agreeing to a flesh creature's words.

Meanwhile, outside of Starscream's musings, Megatron still leant on his rock and stared out into the wilderness unblinkingly. He wore no expression on his face now, a thin line replacing his grin. He was a perfect picture of non-existent emotion. A robotic squawk sounded before him. He looked up to find Lazerbeak soaring toward him. Lazerbeak gracefully perched on his outstretched arm. Electronic signals from him told Megatron that incoming Autobots were heading their way now from around 100 or so miles at a speed of over 100 miles per hour, leaving time enough for his plan to be prepared. He knew that the Autobots would more than likely interfere with a raid such as this, and he was ready to retaliate.

"Good work, Lazerbeak," he praised. "Return to Soundwave."

He did as he was told and Megatron saw Soundwave had noticed the robotic hawk who let him land in his cassette compartment. He looked up at Megatron and nodded knowingly, then instructed Rumble and Frenzy to stop collecting energon. Megatron proceeded with his commands:

"Decepticons, stop what you are doing! We have oncoming Autobots heading our way and we shall meet them head-on. We can spare some energon cubes and use them as explosives and bait. Meanwhile, the rocks can be used as shields and coverage from sight where we will attack by surprise. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Starscream – you three hide in that gorge to initiate the assault on my command. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" said Thundercracker and Skywarp in unison. While the two seekers complied, Starscream was less than obedient, as usual.

"Why do _I_ have to hide in that hole when I could be on the battlefield and enforce some _real_ damage to the Autobots?" As Starscream was near Megatron he could clearly see the scowl printed on his face.

"Because if you don't want to be turned into a pile of junk parts, you'll do as I say!" Megatron yelled, so loudly that his audios felt pain. "Now go before I do just that," he threatened with an imposing glare.

Starscream received the point, as did the rest of the Decepticons from their nervous looks, and decided that he had tested Megatron's patience far enough. After all, he didn't want to risk his threat to become a reality. But he also did not want to leave without saying the last word. In a mock bow he said:

"Whatever your orders, oh _mighty_ strategist." Without a pause, he turned around and took off into the sky toward the gorge, giving no time for Megatron to reprimand him again. He revelled in his rebellion as he soared freely through the air. He took extreme pleasure in doing what no common soldier could ever do, retorting back where it would be stupidly suicidal for any mech to try, whereas he dared enough to.

He landed at the edge of the gorge and peered over only to see a black abyss that gave no indication of its depth and no visible surface at whatever end it had, if any. It looked like it continued on into the depths of the earth.

_Megatron expects me to hide in here?_ Starscream thought. _What if I fall in there?_

At that he berated himself. Megatron would be most unlikey to care. He turned around and zoomed his optic vision on the group he had left behind. They were speedily separating the energon that was to be used as bait and the stock energon from each other, placing the bait and explosive-purpose cubes several meters in front of the rig tower where tall rocks were conveniently a good distance away to shield from the planned explosion. Most of the stock cubes, he assumed, would be moved a good deal away from the presence of the Autobots, which would most obviously be on the opposite far side of the gorge. He leaned on one leg and crossed his arms in expectancy, waiting for his two wing mates who would probably be the ones bringing the rest of the energon and wondered if he could steal a cube to quench his over-heated circuits.

()()()()()()()()()() **Autobots:**

All Bumblebee could hear was the _vrumming_ and _vrooming_ of engines in front and behind him that resonated into the isolated silence around them. He felt the bumps and protrusions coming from the uneven surface of the dirt track that made Spike jerk around in his seat with only a seatbelt to prevent him from crashing into the walls of his interiors. The sun was still shining as brightly as a glowing coin, its rays blinding everything into a golden glow. All looked clear and safe. However, Bumblebee had a presentiment about this mission that he couldn't get rid off. It looked too safe, too perfectly smooth was the journey that made Bumblebee suspicious of the events that he predicted were to follow. He remembered Perceptor's warning of something "potentially dangerous" to come to the area that the Autobots were about to enter. What would entail he did not know and he did not have the time to guess as the metal spike of the oil rig tower came into view, slowly gaining size and height as they drew nearer.

"Come on! Let's kick some Deceptibutt!" Sideswipe said loudly, behind Bumblebee.

"I'm with ya', bro!" Sunstreaker responded just as enthusiastically behind his twin.

"You two are eager today," said Mirage in front of Bumblebee.

"We sure are. Nothing like a good ol' Decepticon whooping time!" said Sideswipe, putting energy into his tone.

"Well I'm not arguing with that, but keep your guards up, you two. Decepticons aren't easily defeated with just confidence," Mirage wisely told the eager Lamborghinis.

"We got some tricks up our chromium sleeves, don't you worry," said Sunstreaker, apparently self-assured that the pair will come out from the coming battle unscathed.

A screeching of braking wheels were heard.

"Autobots, halt!" came Optimus' voice.

They did so and transformed back into their robot modes. Bumblebee let Spike out before transforming. Whatever had caused the abrupt halt was in full view of the Autobots. A curiously neat pile of energon cubes were left unattended away from the oil rig – so alone and neatly stacked that it was, it seemed that it was a planned present for them to find in this wide-spread wilderness. The image of such an enticing energy source laid completely alone unguarded had the word 'trap' stamped all over it.

_But where are the Decepticons?_ Bumblebee thought to himself. His suspicious feelings now reached a high level. This was not good.

"Energon cubes?" Optimus asked himself sceptically. "This is obviously a trap." He turned around. "Don't touch any of the cubes. All of them could be set to self-destruct by touch."

"Now why would Megatron set such an obvious trap? Surely he knows that we would suspect it to be so?" asked Wheeljack.

"I don't know, Wheeljack. But there's always a scheme in that maniacal brain circuit of his no matter how obvious or subtle a trap can look like, you can be sure of that," said Optimus. He surveyed the surroundings as if attempting to look for the mech in question. "Megatron! I know you're out there. Why don't you show yourself like a true warrior instead of waiting pointlessly for a first grade trap to be activated? You know we're too smart for that!"

Only silence greeted him in response, accompanied by moaning winds that pushed waves of sand to weakly move past his feet.

"That coward," Bumblebee heard Optimus mutter to himself. He raised his voice again, this time sounding resolute. "Fine, Megatron! If that's the way you want it, we'll come to you instead."

He made a signal for the others to follow him, moved past the untouched energon carefully and, holding his laser rifle securely, made his way toward the oil rig platform.

()()()()()()()()()() **Decepticons:**

Megatron, who was witnessing the move, grinned in amusement to himself. He stood behind a very large rock, big enough for him and Soundwave to lean against. He watched the Autobots from their left far afield away from detection, and as he saw around half of them reach past the energon he COM dialled to Starscream:

"Starscream, get ready to surprise attack the Autobots at my order. Understood?"

"Of course, Megatron. We'll be ready."

"Good. Megatron out." He turned and watched the Autobots' progress with more calm but was still anticipating his victory with retained excitement. "Of course I knew you were too 'smart' to take the bait, Optimus Prime," Megatron said, talking to his unaware rival. "I expected you to leave it. What do you take me for? Perhaps your desire to vanquish me has malfunctioned your logic circuits." A smirk formed itself on his lips. "Now you'll pay for your haste, Prime."

()()()()()()()()()() **At the gorge:**

_How long is he going to take?_ thought Starscream, who felt impatient to officially test his neglected inventions that were attached to his legs, waiting to display their full abilities. And the Autobots were the perfect guinea pigs.

At hand at the moment, he was gripping onto small ledges within the gorge's interiors that were high enough to allow him to peek over the mouth to see the figures of the first Autobots approaching the platform. Thundercracker was at his right and Skywarp to his left.

"I hope Megatron tells us to go soon. I'm getting tired of hanging around. Literally!" said Skywarp to Thundercracker.

"Just be patient, Skywarp," replied Thundercracker. "We'll only have to stay here during this time once. Then afterwards you can fly all you want."

"Well, I guess so. But it sure is taking a _long_ time."

It was one of those rare moments when Starscream finally agreed with the obnoxious Skywarp on one subject, when their clashing personalities somehow found a similar trait both of them shared: Impatience.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Skywarp," said Starscream. "I say we should attack _now_."

"Now? But I thought Megatron was going to give us a signal first."

"Blast the signal. He's taking way too long and while we wait for it our chances of a better impact on the Autobots' damage are dwindling away. I say we should have made the cubes explode in the middle of their party to separate them into two. That way they would be easier to pick off."

"But Megatron's orders were for us to wait, Starscream," cut in Thundercracker. "We can't go against it."

Starscream looked down from watching the Autobots with an angry look. "I am your Air Commander and when I give you an order, you follow it! I'll take the blame regardless if you alert him or not. Now do as I say!"

He knew that he practically screamed at him and inwardly cursed his habit of raising his volume whenever he felt angry, thinking that he had given away their position. He glanced at the rig. Fortunately his voice wasn't carried to the enemy's audios as they showed no change in their marching.

"Stop trying my patience, Thundercracker, and listen to me," he said, making an effort to keep his voice under control. "I know what I am doing. If it makes you feel any better, _I_ will take the full responsibility for this instead of all three of us. Agreed?"

"Well, if that's the case then… fine. Let's do it your way," said Thundercracker with some hesitation.

"Good. Now this is my plan…"

The two seekers on either side leaned their heads toward the middle of their trio and listened carefully to the specific instructions of their Air Commander.

()()()()()()()()()() **Autobots:**

"Hmm," muttered Optimus. He was standing next to the platform and perused its surroundings for anything unusual but found nothing. Save for some disturbance on the ground where splashes of residue oil and giant footprints could be made out, little else provided any clue as to the whereabouts of the Decepticons.

Bumblebee was behind him and felt just as confused, having not as much luck spotting an enemy in this abandoned area. _What's going on?_

"Keeps your guards up, everyone. Decepticons are as sneaky as they are cowards," said Optimus. "They'll do anything to win."

"Too right, Optimus," Ironhide spoke up. "How I would love to beat their tailpipes out of here for good."

"But the question is: Where in Cybertron are they?" asked Ratchet in an air of impatience. "As much as I want a day off without broken digits, we should have been battling it out by now for as long as we've just arrived here."

"That's what's worrying me," said Optimus.

All of a sudden a high-pitched sound filled the air but the sight of three seekers were much quicker than the noise, with one being unusually speedier than the other two, and all three of them firing upon them like rain.

"Take cover!" shouted Optimus and the group of Autobots took action, firing back in return as they did so.

With amazing quickness, the like they've never seen before, Starscream zoomed over them like lightning to leave only a blurred image and a loud roar of jet engines as evidence of his presence.

"What the? –" started Ironhide, but the noise of a giant explosion sounded over him from behind.

Bumblebee looked to see some of their group cut off from them and separated by a wall of black smoke and amber red flames.

_He hit the cubes!_ he realised, now witnessing Starscream soaring back to the small group he had created and firing on them as he did so. But he flew no farther than the rise of smoke filling the air but, instead, rounded off from it, returned to the group then fired and repeated, paying no attention to the larger group of Autobots. It was Thundercracker and Skywarp who were taking care of them for him, and displaying an impressive show of teamwork: Thundercracker and Skywarp at opposite ends of the surprised group, shooting at them from afar, then coming to meet each other in the centre as the swooped down on them, lifted themselves in the air and gracefully U-turned to start the cycle again – like two pendulums travelling back and forth.

The Autobots were not expecting this kind of attack, caught off guard by the sheer speed of it and now could do little except to fire back in defence from the large amount of firepower they were receiving rather aggressively.

"Spike!" cried Bumblebee, who grabbed him without a second thought and ran out of his group, dodging the movements of Jazz and Prowl, to the safety of the platform behind its walls. He set him down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd be a goner!"

"It was nothing. I'll protect you here, the others can take care of the rest."

He signalled for Spike to move next to the platform wall and crouch down while Bumblebee acted as a shield on his other side and crouched down as well. He peered around the corner and saw that nobody took too much notice of his absence. The loud noise of continuous gunfire told him enough that it was too dangerous to act yet.

_Well_, he thought, _no can do about that now. I have to protect Spike. That's my first priority_.

So he waited for a better time to act and carried out his self-appointed role as guardian.

()()()()()()()()()() "Starscream, you dribbling dirt bucket!(1) What do you think you're doing? I didn't give you the order to start a full-out assault!" Megatron was undeniably fuming. He yelled so loudly into the COM link that Soundwave jumped slightly from the instant increase from 0 decibels to a likely 80 decibels. Next came a voice that was evenly loud – only screechier.

"I am doing what I think is best! If we hadn't acted sooner, your plan would've been even less effective than it is now!"

"What?" Megatron tried to see what Starscream was talking about. He watched the struggles of the Autobots with some incredulity, but looking longer still saw that they were striving harder than normal, especially with the smaller group that Starscream was currently attacking. They were sitting drones. This was his chance.

"I'll deal with you later," he quickly dismissed in a tone that told the receiver that he would be given a harsh scolding for his disobedience. "Decepticons, attack with everything you have!"

He proceeded to fire at the larger group of Autobots and at the general direction of Optimus Prime, while Soundwave released his cassette partners for battle in which they immediately took fire on landing.

It was an uncontrolled frenzy of laser fire; volts of purple bullets hitting Decepticon and Autobot alike, more so for the Autobots, but they were trying their best to defend themselves, and Trailbreaker's force field was helping but could not cover all of them.

"Optimus! Are you okay?" shouted Prowl who was back-to-back with him and shooting at an air-borne Bombshell.

"Yes, I'm alright!," Optimus replied without pause. "I'd feel better if we aren't surrounded by attacking Decepticons and if we acquire some shelter fast!"

"Maybe I can help!" cut in Mirage who overheard their exchange within the crowd and promptly disappeared.

Distant footsteps could be heard, then suddenly a Shrapnel was pushed out of his place behind a rock face first into the ground. One leg was lifted up and his whole body was swinging in a full 360 degree rodeo and, in perfect aim, was released into the air to collide with an unawares Bombshell.

The waving blue and white mech instantly reappeared by the rock and pointed at it. "Over here guys!"

"Way to go, Mirage!" yelled Sunstreaker happily, and he, Optimus and a few others who witnessed the unexpected assault, rushed over to gain some much-needed coverage.

"Good work, Mirage," said Optimus. "We can still win this thanks to you."

"It's okay, Optimus," Mirage brushed off. "Now let's beat these goons!"

Optimus nodded and the firing commenced once again.

A crazed laugh sounded from the air above the vulnerable Autobots. Cluster bombs were released upon them and the sight of explosions were created around and in their little group.

"How do you like my cluster bombs, Autobots!" Starscream yelled down to them.

Their lasers barely came close to his body and their many attempts at shooting him down always ended up futile – Starscream's surprising new speed confounded them.

For the first time in the day, Starscream felt invincible. Nothing could touch him, not in the air, his primary element that was like a whole 'land' for him to move in to his fancy. The boosters he wore were a work of art. Better than his expectations: They drastically changed his whole movability, allowing him to cut through the atmosphere more cleanly, like a sharp knife through soft butter; to turn sharper in all angles, and enhanced his adroitness and speed. Now he was a more powerful version of himself, a destructive machine capable of dealing more damage and displaying deadly agility. At this moment, he was a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

Starscream U-turned in the air to face the Autobots again, some of whom were trying to recover from the blasts that his cluster bombs made and the rest shielding them and shooting at him in defence.

"It's useless to keep fighting, Autofools! You might as well surrender now!"

A laser bullet skimmed over his wing.

"No way, Starscream! I'd rather dysfunction than surrender to you!" It was Cliffjumper who defiantly shouted back.

"Wish granted!" Starscream bellowed and sent accurate null rays to his chest and he instantly fell backwards in a state of paralysis.

Starscream saw that Gears was on the ground with him and clasping a wound on his arm. Hound, Brawn, Huffer and Bluestreak were still standing and shooting after his retreating jet engines.

_Wait. Where is that other small 'bot? The yellow one_, he thought to himself. _I thought I saw him somewhere._

_Drip._ _Huh?_ _Drip-drip._ _Raindrops_.

His optics were lifted skywards. What he saw suddenly took over his thoughts. The menacing dark nimbuses seen earlier in the day had now reached their destination, more imposing than ever now that it was in close proximity and looking down on Starscream in sheets of black, like a predator spying its prey. It slid under the azure sky quickly, as if eager to blot out the sun as soon as possible and wanting to take the skies for itself. Raindrops came down more profusely, increasing as the seconds passed by until it turned into a torrent of water pouring down on the earth, and every single drop colliding with the ground joined together to create a deep, resounding harmony of crashing noise.

Warning dial pulsating erratically, Starscream arched roughly to fly over the Autobots, forgotten and left, to out-fly this new enemy. He had to find refuge, a shelter – anything. He knew that he would be an easy target if he stayed in the air that had now turned from his place of control and freedom to a zone of danger and surprise. He felt unsafe, trapped, threatened. Where could he go? His optics searched frantically, scanning the open plains too barren to support any kind of life, let alone shelter.

"Starscream! Where do you think you're going?" Megatron's angry voice broke out, interrupting his line of thought through the COM link.

"Uh – what?" was his incoherent response. He looked downward to find that Megatron and Soundwave were below him to his left, and Megatron glaring angrily at him. He could feel the stare even over a mile above him.

"Are you trying to escape this battle?" he accused. "Just what has gotten into you?" It was amazing how Megatron's scolding could still reach him in one hundred percent intensity, even as he flew high above him in a curtain of rain.

"I-It's those clouds, Megatron! They're here!"

"You're _still_ fearing them? Stop being such a coward!"

"Why you –" But his retort was interrupted by an unexpected bolt of lightning that fell next to him, so near that his sensors felt a scalding heat singing his alloy skin.

"Argh!" he cried as he spiralled down, a trail of smoke following him where the lightning had burnt him. He transformed and landed on his knees behind the two occupants of the rock.

"You _are_ a fool," Megatron said, sounding fed up with him. Starscream only glared at him and kept silent with embarrassed indignation.

"Megatron," came the monotonous voice of Soundwave.

"Yes, Soundwave."

"Human sighted with an Autobot at the platform." A digit was pointed in its direction and sure enough the human called Spike was with Autobot Bumblebee, and they were watching the shoot-off between Optimus Prime, his comrades and Skywarp and Thundercracker who were now circling them like birds of prey.

An evil smirk surfaced on Megatron's lips that Starscream had seen too many a time to know that it was a definite sign he had formed a plan of some kind.

"Excellent. Send Lazerbeak to take care of him. Perhaps the Autobots will cease combat if their little friend is harmed, or better yet, killed."

"Yes, Megatron," obeyed Soundwave. He held down a button on his chest: "Dispose of the human, Lazerbeak."

Starscream got up and walked over to the pair seeing that Megatron was still eyeing the human.

"Honestly, I don't know why they bring that earthling along to their battles sometimes," he said in a moment of self-opinion, which Starscream couldn't help but agree with.

()()()()()()()()()() "Honestly, Spike, I don't know why we bring you to our battles sometimes!" Bumblebee loudly said above the laser fire and rain. He was shielding Spike while at the same time attacking the two seekers with his laser rifle. He saw that his friends were putting up a good fight and were now over-powering the seekers gradually, as they had no shield of their own to protect them from their attacks. Now the other group of their once-separated team have joined the struggle to turn the tide. They now have the advantage.

"Sorry, Bumblebee. I just wanted to help you guys somehow." Spike slightly lowered his head dejectedly.

Bumblebee looked at him and immediately felt guilty for somewhat scolding him. "Never mind, Spike. Just stay put until this is over and then we can get out of here."

Suddenly there was a huge flash in front of him, then a cracking explosion that had sent his friends flying onto their backs from its impact. The rock that had been their shield was now broken into small chunks by a bolt of lightning that had struck it.

"Excellent shot, Shrapnel!" supported Bombshell over in the distance where Shrapnel himself stood atop a tall rock, hands thrust forward in another act of conjuring up another shot of lightning.

Thundercracker and Skywarp unexpectedly landed in their robot modes not too far from his grounded friends.

"You idiot!" shouted Skywarp. "You could've fried us to smithereens!"

"Yeah, that was too close. Watch it next time!" Thundercracker added accusingly.

"Oh stop your whining!" replied Bombshell. "Shrapnel's aim has always been accurate. You shouldn't have been flying that close anyway!"

"Why you little insect! If you knew that we were too close then why did you fire?"

"Maybe you should have been watching us-us," said Shrapnel. "Then you wouldn't have been in the way-way."

"What? We were just doing out job," defended Skywarp. "What were you two doing? Snacking on trees?"

"No," joined in Kickback, "we were just watching you until you were beginning to lose the fight, so we took over from there. Is that a problem?"

"Why I oughta'," began Skywarp and a rather heated argument broke out between the Decepticons, consisting of insults and threats of injury.

However, this gave time for the fallen Autobots to regain some consciousness, allowing a bold Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to stand up and lunge at Thundercracker together, dog-piling him. Before a surprise Skywarp could aid his partner, Brawn and Hound were soon upon him, as if they hadn't tired at all but obtained renewed energy.

Others started to run toward the Insecticons for an attack but a lightning bolt cut short their path. Mirage and Prowl, who wisely remembered a previous fight with the Insecticons, transformed to their alt modes, as their rubber tires were impervious to electricity. Gears and Huffer jumped on them to be carried over to their targets – Shrapnel sending bolt after bolt futilely – and took away any time for his lightning attacks to gain enough power by sending themselves on them, using the momentum of Prowl and Mirage. Jazz and Bluestreak made to follow but halfway over to them they were met with Soundwave and his ever-loyal cassettes by laser fire. Optimus Prime was up and had finally spotted his dreaded rival and foe in front of him in the distance: Megatron.

"So there you are, Megatron. Finally come out of hiding now have you and decided to face to me?"

"No, Prime, I've decided to finally put an end to this masquerade of a battle. This was planned all along! Did you really think that I was that naïve to apply that "first grade trap", as you called it?"

"Well I must give you credit for that one, Megatron," Optimus bluntly complimented. "But I must also point out that your warriors take all of that away." He motioned with his arm to show that most of said fighters were not faring well at all: two seekers were being wrestled on the ground and the Insecticons had nothing but their rifles and flying abilities to ward off the equally quick land-travelling Autobots. Only Soundwave seemed to be holding his own better than the rest and even he was not gaining an advantage over his attackers with his cassettes on his side. "They really are terrible fighters."

Megatron growled angrily in answer. "You'll regret saying that to me, Prime!" He transformed to his Walther P38 gun form for Starscream to catch from behind.

"Die!" he shouted as Starscream fired.

With quick reflexes, Optimus dodged the shot to his left and fired back with a few well-placed aims to remove the weapon that is Megatron out of his hands. The gun returned to his robot form and saw his most-hated enemy rushing toward him – he met him head-on with a thunderous crash; hands gripping hands, optics locked on optics. A deep, low rumble in the dark skies made itself known, the background to their fierce clash.

Bumblebee watched the fight with awe and yet, at the same time, with fear of their crushing blows that each time sent the other toppling for a moment before returning it with equal flourish that could easily smash him if his smaller, more fragile body were hit.

Bumblebee was so enthralled that he did not notice Spike's cries for help until a robotic squawk was made, breaking his trance, and caused him to turn around.  
The spot in which Spike was was empty, his form now in the sky with his captor. He is held by the shoulders in Lazerbeak's talons, squirming and struggling against his iron grip.

"Hey! Let go of me you, bird brain! Let go!"

"Don't worry, Spike! I'm coming!" Bumblebee ran forward as fast as he could to keep up with the robot hawk's flight, all the while keeping his optics on his captured friend in fear of him falling.

He glanced quickly to the line of travel Lazerbeak was moving in and a dreaded realisation dawned on him.

_Oh no. The gorge!_

No other thought entered his mind. Laser rifle whisked out, he took aim and fired. In the nick of time, Lazerbeak dropped him and squawked in pain from the shot to his wing.  
In a burst of speed, Bumblebee rushed forward to catch Spike in his hands and landed to perform a forward roll before becoming upright again to put him down.

"Are you okay, lil' buddy?"

"Yeah I am, thanks to you. You saved me. Again!" Spike laid a grateful hand on Bumblebee's arm. "What would I do without you?"

"Nothing much, that's for sure. You would "be a goner" if it weren't for me, right?"

Spike laughed a little. "Yeah, that's right."

"If one of you can't be a goner, then you might as well _both_ be goners!"

A mixture of red, white and blue swooped vertically down in front of the two unexpectedly, causing Bumblebee to fall on his rear in surprise. A threatening null ray was pointed in his direction, owned by a fierce-looking Starscream.

\\\\\\\\\\ He held the transformed Walther P38 gun in his hands and fired at Optimus without delay as Megatron yelled: "Die!"

The Autobot leader made a perfect dodge than counter-attacked with well-made shots, unarming him in short time. The gun fell to the ground with a heavy _CLUNK_ and transformed back into Megatron, who shook his head slightly from the hit. Optimus Prime ran to Megatron who copied the action to meet with him halfway and began their inevitable fight.

Starscream watched, somehow impressed with leader's endurance to his rival's punches, and ability to retaliate so aggressively with as much energy. He felt a confusing respect for him, as well as the ambition to take Megatron's place as the most powerful Decepticon.  
He saw Optimus deliver a painful-looking right-hook on the side of Megatron's face and felt irked at how only this one mech can damage Megatron like he can, and not he or anyone else. He wondered what made him so good.

_Oh yes. Now I remember. I don't have the same build as he has, the same _power._ Speed is my strength but I need more than that to beat Megatron. So much more._

Envy was felt against the Autobot leader, just as much as hate for him. Although he and Megatron shared a similar opinion, Starscream secretly wished at times that Optimus would someday finish off Megatron for good to make way for him to lead the Decepticon Army, instead of getting his own hands dirty and unnecessarily be dealt fatal damage to himself. It was so much easier that way. But in the end, less satisfyingly rewarding.

Without warning, a force collided into his unguarded side that sent him sprawling to the ground some distance away. Pain pulsed from his side, clutching it as he saw who had attacked him.

"That's for the null ray blast you gave me!" The hot-red Autobot stood tensely, his face covered with anger and a laser rifle held in hand, pointing at Starscream.

"You little fool," Starscream said. "You'll pay for that assault on me, I promise you. And when I'm done with you, you'll be an unrecognisable pile of scrap!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'd like to see you try." Cliffjumper moved forward, the rifle still trained on Starscream's form, which looked weakened and helpless in its unmoving state and lowered head.

Starscream sensed an opportunity to attack. Using the element of surprise, he pointed the arm holding his side straight at Cliffjumper and fired – the laser bullet forcing the gun out of his hand – and used his boosters to propel himself forward, tackling him to the ground like a rocket with a loud _CLANG!_

"Did you really think that I was down for the count?" he questioned into Cliffjumper's face. "I'm much stronger than that!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Starscream!" Cliffjumper spoke back and showing no sign of backing down, even when he lay on the ground. "I'm stronger than you think too!"

A powerful kick from two of his legs pushed Starscream off of him to fall into a rain-filled puddle. They both stood up in their similar will to battle each other, their hate for each other felt mutually. Starscream sneered in contempt. This tiny Autobot was no match for him – it would be all too easy to crush him now. This would be more enjoyable if he made him _think_ that he had a chance to defeat him, and when he had enough fun, he would unleash his own demise upon him like the rain pouring down on their backs now.

"Well come on, Autobot," he invited. "Show me what else you can do that makes you so strong in a fight. I'm just _dying_ to find out."

"Oh you'll get your wish, Starscream, don't you worry about that."

There was a moment of pause then Cliffjumper broke into a charge rather speedily but it was no challenger compared to Starscream's speed. He dodged to his right to avoid the impact and, using Cliffjumper's momentum against him, pushed the small mech with a foot that sent him crashing to the muddy ground. He smirked, pleasurably.

"What's wrong?" he crooned in a mock tone of sympathy. "Am I too much for you? Going to give up now? I would understand if you did but either way, if you do or don't, I'll still deactivate you in a _painful_ way."

The fallen Autobot pushed himself up to face him with a stern look. "I told you before, I'd rather dysfunction than surrender to you. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Starscream had had enough of this. If this defiant little 'bot didn't back down willingly then he will make him instead.  
He shot him with his null ray to send him travelling and landing on a slope of a small hill. He walked over to his victim almost leisurely, kneeled down to roughly seize his throat and pressed a menacing laser rifle on his temple, allowing the paralysed Autobot to feel the cold barrel.

"Well I admire you for your bravery but there's always a fine line between courage and stupidity, which I think you've just crossed." He grinned over the unresponsive Cliffjumper, welcoming the feeling of complete control.

"Too bad that I can't have my fun a little longer. Your stupid refusal to surrender has worn out my patience. Now, die."

He felt his weapon gain power, the intensity of it increasing and increasing. A flash of lightning lit up from behind him, casting a shadow over his face. Optics widened in anticipation as he saw the power meter for his weapon reach halfway point and over.

"Farewell, Autobot Cliffjumper."

_SQUAWK!_

_What the _–_?_ Irritated that his moment of carrying out his goal was interrupted, he let Cliffjumper slump to the wet ground, stood up and turned to find the source of the sound.  
He detected a retreating Lazerbeak flying into the distance and, within his line of vision, a human boy falling down to the earth, fast. What he did not expect next was a sprinting Bumblebee who, with great agility, launched himself into the air to snatch the boy deftly into his hands, forward rolled upon landing and let him down without harming himself or the earthling. The rescue attempt took place not far from him, the small hill hiding him.

_Impressive, for a small 'bot._ _So that's where he is._ The thought of another opportunity to defeat another Autobot took place in his mind, and one such as Bumblebee would be no hard task. Starscream contemplated this action. He made up his mind instantly.

"You stay here for a while," he addressed Cliffjumper, looking down on him without sympathy. "It seems I have found a new 'playmate' to have fun with. But don't worry, I'll be back."

Wasting no time, he burst forth into the air and curved to fly over the unsuspecting human and Autobot.

"You would "be a goner" without me, right?" he caught in his audios before preparing to land from above.

The earthling laughed a little. "Yeah, that's right."

"If one of you can't be a goner, then you might as well _both_ be goners!"

He straightened his form and landed heavily on his feet, catching them off guard. He aimed his null ray at Bumblebee assertively, causing him to fall back on his rear. There was fear present on his face. It gave him great pleasure in seeing it manifest on this little mech's face, seeing it evident in his wide optics like a cornered animal facing its hunter.

He smiled evilly before saying: "What are you last words before I destroy you?"

"You leave him alone, you freak!" defended Spike who clutched at Bumblebee's arm while glaring at the smug-looking Decepticon.

Starscream chuckled in response and said silkily: "You silly human. I'll blast you both anyway, whether or not I kill you or him first, so don't worry. I won't leave you out. But _he_ will go first."

"NO!" yelled Spike but he could do nothing to stop the mighty Starscream from carrying out his killing blow.

The barrel end of his laser rifle glowed increasingly violet, as it took up more and more energy, ready to release its deadly force. Starscream could feel nothing but satisfaction at his own excellence, and anticipation to finally end a pathetic life by his own hands, which he was sure to receive praise for and gain reputation from. He could already see Megatron's jealous face as he readied to fire.

A sudden flash to his left and a searing heat intervened his intentions, sending him to land on his side – he clutched his left arm immediately and cried out in a mixture of shock and pain. Leaning up with a struggle, Starscream looked for the assailant who dare to attack him but instead of seeing an enemy, he saw a very large, coal-black burn imprinted on the ground at his feet. He then realised with a spark-freezing fear what it was.

_N-No_… The lightning, left forgotten in his desire to kill, had very nearly struck him – the most likely end to his life escaped from twice in two unpredictable moments that could have occurred in either encounter.

But this latest lucky avoidance of being killed unnerved Starscream, seeing as it was extremely close, so close that his pain receptors had felt nothing from the instant it fell until the next moment or two, such was the intensity of its power. He could not tolerate this danger-induced environment any longer. He had intended to stay longer to revel in his act of imposing fear on the Autobots, but it seemed that this recent dance with death had altered his plans to leaving the soaking grey battle field for good. However, not without finishing his last task before his departure.

He handled his rifle while enduring the pain and spoke as abhorrently as he could muster: "Now _die_, Auto_bot_."

Just as he was about to fire, the rifle was shot out of his hands unexpectedly.

"Who dares! –" He looked up and the sight of the intruder truly surprised him. "Y-You. You circuits should still be inoperable."

"Cliffjumper!" Bumblebee and Spike happily recognised, also beholding the sight of their friend and rescuer.

White flashes of light lit up behind the form, wielding a laser rifle in both hands and stood tall atop the hill, looking tensed and ready for attack. As each flash of light emitted behind him, stretches of shadow spread over the saturated soil to reach the black hole in the earth and covered Starscream's features eerily.

"Like I said, Starscream," said the miraculously moving Cliffjumper, "I'm stronger than you think!"

"No, w-wait," stuttered Starscream as he raised his right hand on his uninjured arm in defence and surrender, taking steps backwards one at a time. "Please don't shoot. I-I'll leave right now if you spare me, I won't come back. Just don't shoot!"

He felt the solid ground reach its end. He turned his head to see loose chunks of the muddy edge and some number of stones slide down into the depths of the seemingly endless gorge under his weight, disappearing into its shadows. He turned fearfully back to his now attacker-turned-victim, irrationally thinking of how ironic his situation had become in a matter of astroseconds.

"You're so pathetic, Starscream!" Cliffjumper angrily responded in a tone that ruled out any chances of withholding his shot. "Why should I spare you mercy when you yourself have given none to so many? And when you take pleasure out of the agony of all that you hurt? Beings like you don't deserve mercy. This is the end for you, Starscream!"

He roughly lifted his rifle higher and made to aim using his hand and eye for co-ordination in which provoked Starscream to make another attempt at being spared from his wrath.

"No, wait! Please!"

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

All three laser bullets collided dead centre to his mid-section, the last forcing him to stumble backwards and into the gorge's mouth. Starscream saw one last flash of light in the dark grey skies that seemed to have dictated his fate before being replaced by dark shadows. He felt the resistance of the air pounding and pushing on the tip of his head as he fell head first into the abyss and saw his warning systems type itself out in front of his optic screens in red-alert font:

_WARNING – WARNING. STATE OF TRAVEL HAPHAZARDOUS TO SELF. UPRIGHT FORM IMMEDIATELY TO AVOID HIGH RISK DAMAGE. WARNING – WARNING. STATE – _

He tried to level off but met with a concrete rock wall to the shoulder that made his whole body rebound into the opposite wall dangerously, heavily damaging his external armour. He frantically thought of alternatives of saving himself.

_Come on! Think!_

The walls of solid rock were too close together – no room to manoeuvre. The flashes of light from above were moving farther and farther away, reducing to a think strip of jagged rectangle, lining from side to side horizontally and becoming out of reach with every metre of falling.

But wait! An idea had made itself known to his central processors – an idea so obvious in itself that he would have probably kicked himself in the gyros if there were any room to do so. His Thrust Boosters. His Thrust Boosters will save him!

He deftly adjusted the appropriate degree of angles to avoid slamming into the close proximity of the walls, felt the thrust angles rotating itself on his legs and activated its power. It had worked! He was quickly arched upright in a tight loop, skywards, and was moving at an incredible speed toward the grey light that was the opening, his way to freedom. Then he felt himself travelling slower and slower; his speed suddenly vanishing without explanation until he heard the spluttering of engines continuously producing short-lived bursts of energy until it stopped its efforts completely and he was falling again, with no other source of help to save him.

"Arghh!!" he cried in pain as his shoulder, on the side of his lightning burn, had deeply scraped alongside the hard, unrelenting walls. The impact turned Starscream's body to face forward to gravity's pull, to face only unending darkness.

_No!_

He drastically tried to force his boosters to activate once more only to hear the helpless spluttering of small bursts of firepower yet again, almost as if they were struggling to breathe. He immediately abandoned it and attempted to use his own thrust engines at his feet but the lack of space constricted their use.

His side met with a wall and richotted to the other side and back again, careening out of control and losing all sense of security, plunging down to his likely end.

_BANG!_ His forehead violently hit a ledge that was jutting out, causing him to lose consciousness as he fell deeper and deeper and deeper still until, with a deafening _CRASH_, his body landed rock hard without preparing itself for impact, like a puppet let go by its strings.

By this time he could only feel the numbing contact with the bottom but the pain, that would have probably killed him itself if he could.

He could not feel and he could not see, but only a little that was the sight of faint sheets of light falling on his limp hand next to his face. The last thing that he could hear was the plitter-platter of continuous raindrops upon his broken form. Slowly, his optic lids closed, lost power and his world turned black.

* * *

(1) A quote taken from The Transformers G1 episode: Atlantis, Arise!

I just thought that insult sounded so funny that I had to use it lol.


	3. Aftermath and Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes.

Key Terms:  
()()()()()()()()()()() Change in location/place  
\\\\\\\\\\ Change in tense/time (past/present/future)  
_italics_ Character's thoughts/emphasis/sounds  
_"italics"_ Past dialogue

Author's Note: Hey, everybody, thanks for being so patient for the coming of this chapter. I hope that everyone had a good Christmas and Boxing Day. You can think of this chapter as an example to think about what has happened to you and what things you have done during the time in this year. And to maybe learn from what you've done to do something better or different in the New Year. Well, enough from me, enjoy this chapter and have a Happy New Year:)

* * *

Chapter 3: Aftermath and Reflection

A medical and methodical discussion was taking place in front of the group of battle-worn Autobots. They were congregated in the operation and medical bay, some of whom were already laid onto repair berths for their injuries were too serious to allow them to stand properly without inducing pain, but not too serious that they were unconscious from the exchanges of words. Those who could still stand included Prowl, Trailbreaker, Hound, Jazz, Brawn, Cliffjumper, Mirage and others. Their leader, Optimus Prime was undoubtedly still standing, as was Ratchet and Wheeljack. Bumblebee himself, without fatal wounds, save for moderate scratches and dents, still stood as well. To his relief, Spike held no serious harm either but only minor scratches and bruises from the near-death fall that almost befell him; if it weren't for Bumblebee, he would've sustained life-threatening breakages or perhaps even death, in which Bumblebee could not bear to think about. At the current moment, Spike was being held by his father, a protective arm draped over the younger's shoulder as if to shield him from danger and, at the same time, to prevent him from entering it. They were standing not far at the side of the Autobots and silently observing the conversation between Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack, the latter two being at the head of the main berth in the centre of the bay, and Optimus at the feet.

What they were discussing over and between them was lying unconscious on the berth; worn and battered from his combat, his exterior form clearly cracked and deeply dented in most areas of his body from head to toe. It was amazing that he even remained in one whole, if not mostly, piece; not an arm or a leg detached from the dead still structure. But what astonished Bumblebee more was _who_ they were discussing over, the very being that, hours ago, had attempted to terminate him and Spike in the hour that could have been their last. He could easily see the unusually inactive frame of Starscream from beside the crowd: the thick lines of the cracks of his chest plate, the large dents caved into his arms and legs and the head; there was a more severe collision on his forehead with bright energon seeping out gently to slide over the side of his cheek plate that contrasted heavily with the dark alloy.

It was a disheartening image to see a threatening warrior in such a state of destruction and disrepair, that a powerful being as he has been silenced and now lies unconscious and weakened.

For Bumblebee, and most likely for all of the Autobots, it was truly an odd to witness a Decepticon, and one such as Starscream, in the midst of the base, let alone lying recumbent in their medical bay. And personally for Bumblebee, he never had thought that he would be the one responsible for such a rare event, all because of his plea. He consciously thought back to the actions that led to this present time.

\\\\\\\\\\ "Now _die_, Auto_bot_," Starscream said with intense hate in his tone as the laser rifle in his hand was held tightly, digit on the trigger and ready to fire.

Too quickly to be noticed, a laser bullet skimmed over Bumblebee's head and forced the rifle out of his hands before he could unleash the blow.

"Who dares? –" But he stops. "Y-You. Your circuits should still be inoperable."

Together with Spike, Bumblebee twisted around to see the one who had saved them and was immediately filled with a powerful relief and happiness.

"Cliffjumper!" they shouted joyfully together, the feeling of fear dissolving quickly but not ridding him of the sense of danger in his mind.

In a strong voice, their rescuer said: "Like I said, Starscream, I'm stronger than you think!"

Starscream uttered a plea for his life while retreating backwards tentatively, an instant contrast to the commanding and intimidating form he was astroseconds ago. Unsure of the outcome of this new situation, Bumblebee remained where he was and kept Spike next to him with his hand covering the boy's small body.

"You're so pathetic, Starscream!" said Cliffjumper angrily, his weapon being lifted higher to the level of his optics and aimed to shoot.

It had happened so fast – the rifle was fired mercilessly that sent Starscream to topple backwards and to fall in flashes of light into the dark regions of the gorge and he was gone. After some moments, Bumblebee felt his mind come back to him for the shock of being in danger of losing his life, and also of Spike's, then having been saved unexpectedly in the nick of time. He looked down at Spike.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. Thanks. I'm just glad that you aren't, at least not fatally."

"No, I'm fine, Spike. No need to worry about me. It's you that _I_ worry about – I could've lost you in an astrosecond.

Spike smiled. "You're a true friend, Bumblebee."

He couldn't help but smile in return in warmth of their friendship. At that moment, he felt himself being helped to his feet from behind.

"Do you mind if I break up this mushy moment?" came the friendly voice of Cliffjumper.

"Thanks, Cliffjumper," said Bumblebee appreciatively.

"No problem," he replied, laying a supportive hand on his back in comradeship.

Suddenly, laser fire was heard near to their right and the figure of Megatron cut through the grey sky who was in the action of exchanging bullets with a pursuing Optimus Prime. He flew above the gorge, his front to his rival and fired a few more shots before he looked down below him; first glancing over the two mini 'Bots and human, then over at the spot where Starscream last stood, the black burn mark where the lightning had hit. For a split second his expression took on the look of confusion, which then curiously moulded into a surprised look of realisation.

"Starscream!" he called, as if the mech in question would appear right away at his command, that he would shoot up from the wide gap that he fell into, but nothing happened and the torrential rain kept pouring down on him.

In this unguarded moment, however, he failed to dodge the blast to his shoulder, causing him to descend to the far side of the gaping laceration in the earth with a cry of pain. He landed on one knee next to a bright, luminous pile of energon and, with a shaking fist, shouted: "Blast you, Prime!"

Realising that his plans have been ruined and of his imminent defeat, he called out: "Decepticons, fall back! Grab whatever energon you can and head back to base!"

He then quickly snatched a few cubes into his arms and took off into the sky; Thundercracker and Skywarp landed beside the pile and did likewise, throwing the cubes into the air and catching them in their cockpits as they transformed and flew away. The Insecticons and Soundwave were following last but as they were nearing the cubes, laser fire was aimed at them and also directly at the cubes, destroying them in the process by their Autobot opponents whom they had abandoned.

With all their energy depleted, the defeated Decepticons flew onwards to their headquarters, their forms reducing into tiny specks. The Autobots from the main battlefield ran to join their separated group and were now a whole once again.

"Dang! We didn't get 'em this time," huffed Ironhide in an exasperated tone.

"Never mind, Ironhide," assured Optimus as he strode to the group, which parted to let him pass. "Another chance will come."

Their leader made his way toward the three smaller members some distance away and stepped in front of them. "Are you three unharmed?"

"Apart from a blown up gastric fuse, fried motor circuits and a dented chassis, I think we're fine," answered Cliffjumper dryly.

"Well, that's good to hear," said Optimus with a small chuckle.

_At least his humour's still intact_, thought Bumblebee, amused.

"Any damages, Bumblebee? Spike?"

"None that is serious, Optimus Prime. All is well, right, Spike?"

"Yeah, I'm not hurt. As always, thanks to you."

"It can't be said the same for that menace Starscream, that's for sure," commented Cliffjumper, "He just took a dive into that gorge over there and I gave him the push."

"What?" Optimus proceeded to stand over the aforementioned mouth of the deep gap and to search for the said fallen Decepticon. As he was looking, the re-united Autobot group came to join him from behind.

"So you're saying ol' Starstump fell in here?" asked Jazz carelessly as he glanced over.

"Yeah, a pretty big fall if you ask me, since I'm the one who caused it," replied Cliffjumper in a proud tone, as if he had achieved a great accomplishment.

"That looks really deep – I can't see an end to it," remarked Bluestreak.

"No kidding," added Prowl. "You would need to be down there yourself to know the true extent of the bottom. As it looks dangerously deep, I would think it certain that Starscream has conceived crucial damage from this height, possibly enough to deactivate him."

"Well, I say good riddance to bad garbage," Sideswipe said rashly. "It's just one less Decepticon to worry about."

Silence ensued afterwards with only the dropping of rainwater causing the gentle noise of a light shower, the thunder now noticeably gone. In this time of quiet, Bumblebee was oddly reminded of the waterfall he knew of by the sound of falling rain, then next the incident of the wasp. He saw the lifeless body of the little insect clearly once more in his memory banks and the feelings of sympathy and confusion rushed back to seize his spark. He thought of how similar its fate was compared to the Decepticon warrior who had vanished before his very optics, how he instantly disappeared into the unknown. But another thought had occurred to him, one that made him wonder.

What if he wasn't deactivated? Could the fall really have killed him? And did he really deserve this ending, this death that was caused by another's hand? If Starscream certainly was dead, he could do nothing to change the result and it would be another life taken from this world; the outcome of a fierce and cruel battle.

Yet the chances of the opposite possibility of being still alive were true was a chance that Bumblebee couldn't and wouldn't ignore, not when the power to make it definite was there to be used, to be used to save a life.

"What if we can save him?" he asked to no one particular but directed it more so to Optimus because he was his leader.

He felt a little unbelieving at his question and doubtful that it would be taken seriously for he knew very well that what he was suggesting was not to the benefit of the Autobots, and it sounded a most odd question to come from one.

"Save him?" asked Cliffjumper incredulously before Optimus could answer. "Has the rain shortaged your logic circuits? Starscream tried to kill you, even Spike and me, and you want to save him? That course of action is unacceptable."

"But –"

"I agree with Cliffjumper," sided Trailbreaker. "He's got a point – there's no good in rescuing him after he attempted on your life. He'll be evil no matter what."

"What gave you a crazy idea like that, Bumblebee?" curiously asked Sunstreaker who was grasping a damaged shoulder plate. "This guy was showing murderous intent to everybody. Why would you want to save someone like that?"

"Enough," Optimus firmly told them, his commanding voice causing them to fall silent. "Bumblebee is no dummy drone. I know that what he is suggesting sounds quite far-fetched to you but I'm certain that he has a logical reason for it, whatever it may be."

He faced the little 'bot. "Now what's brought this thought about, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee was thankful that he didn't decide to round on him with impossible questions like the others did, which would have made his answers more difficult to say, let alone know what he was standing for. At many times, Optimus was more of a father than his commander. And right now, he was given the chance to show his reasons, those that he was afraid would not be good enough to convince the others, but he had to try. He laid out his case.

"I think we should save him because it's the right thing to do, Decepticon or no. As Autobots, we stand for all that is good and protect all that is living in the world. And no matter who needs our help, we should give it because we're Autobots, otherwise we would be going against what we stand for and also what we want for the universe, that is peace. Isn't that our way, guys?"

He poured out his thoughts as truthfully as he could, as much as he felt about this whole situation and of what he knew was right and fair in his life. He hoped that his friends understood what he said and that they would accept it with whole heartedness.

"Mmm." In response, Optimus slightly looked away from Bumblebee to the dark walls of the gorge and put a contemplative finger on his chin in thinking.

While he did this, Cliffjumper added more to his already-shown disagreement. "Bumblebee, I get what you're saying but on helping this guy we're only gonna be wasting out time. As a Decepticon, he'll never change his ways even if we show him kindness that he never deserved. A Decepticon is always a Decepticon no matter what, and there can be no peace with them around. The one way that we can achieve it is to get rid of 'em once and for all."

"Bumblebee is right, Cliffjumper," Optimus finally said. "Although the Decepticons are inept at accepting and showing compassion to anything, and even to each other, it is still our job to represent our cause to the universe, friend or foe, including them. In fact, that was mainly how this war started in the first place. Megatron wanted total dominion over Cybertron by imposing force and tyranny on the population but the first of the Autobots, myself included, opposed him at every turn. If we didn't fight back all those millions of years ago, Megatron would most probably have ruled Cybertron and everything else with an iron fist. And if we stop fighting for peace everywhere now, he would most certainly win. For we alone can stand up against him and his forces, thus, we _must_ hold on to our duty as representatives of peace, even in helping a fallen enemy."

There was an interval of silence among them after his supportive answer, almost as if they were trying to absorb what he had just said and make sense of it to themselves.

"Okay, Optimus, how should we do this?" Ratchet said, coming forward to him and breaking the silence. "Giving aid to a Decepticon like Starscream is not really my style, but I'm all for the cause it that's what it takes."

"Same with me too," joined in Wheeljack. "He may be evil, but our job's to do good to whoever needs our help, and I care more about that than leaving someone for dead."

The others mumbled some approval amongst themselves as the meaning of the circumstances made sense to them somehow and finally moved them to agreement into an action that would have most likely not be made if it were not for Optimus' words. Those who were against it looked disgruntled but could not do anything to change the minds of the group now.

"Alright then," nodded Optimus approvingly. "Ironhide, we'll need your iron cable line and hook to reach down to the bottom. And someone needs to hang on to it and bring Starscream up."

"I'm on it, Optimus." Ironhide transformed with his rear at the edge, his back doors opened and a cable with a hook at the end of it extended out to limp into the gorge slightly.

Hound took the liberty of being reeled slowly down into it, having a hand gripped on the cable and a foot set on the hook for support. He descended, the cable wheel making a whirring sound as he went down and then he was fully out of sight. A glow of light was emitted from the dark depths, indicating that he had switched on his torch bar.

Minutes passed by and the sun's rays started to pour down on the land, the rain reduced to droplets, then stopped altogether as the blanket of storm clouds parted and dissipated to allow the light of the calm sky brighten the atmosphere once again. The rage of the storm had finally disappeared to be replaced by beams of sunlight that warmed everything from the freezing rain and the aftermath of a violent battle.

The cable rope stopped its descent by Hound having reached the bottom of the seemingly endless hole. More minutes had passed before the rope was disturbed a little and was yanked to prompt Ironhide to pull the Autobot back to the surface again.

And soon, the tip of Hound's head came into view and also the unmoving form of Starscream propped onto his shoulder. Bluestreak and Prowl helped him to step back on land and to lay Starscream on his back on the ground. Jazz whistled in the sight of his wrecked structure.

"I'll bet he's seen better days."

It was a statement that Bumblebee agreed upon – he was in great disrepair and many areas of his frame were either cracked, dented or looking as if it would break off if touched in the slightest.

His facial features looked painfully damaged; a complete difference from the unmarred state it was before his fall. His optics were shut and a web of cracks formed from a deep dent on the forehead, where a consistent amount of energon was oozing out fairly quickly and covered one side of his head.

Optimus transformer immediately. "This looks bad. Get him into my trailer, stat. He won't fit in Ratchet's berth."

Starscream was lifted up and set in Optimus' wide berth gently, the ramp shut and he drove away first back to headquarters.

The rest transformed and followed. Bumblebee, with Spike, was near the last in line and, during the journey, wondered what was to happen next.

\\\\\\\\\\ And now they were here in the medical bay, the discussion of what to do with Starscream and his condition still continuing. Ratchet was scrutinising the head injury.

"This is extremely serious damage, Optimus. I'm still amazed that his internal repair systems are even functioning at the stage. In my opinion, he should have died when he hit that rock bottom ground without something to break his fall."

"I would've thought so too. But he seems to have survived it somehow. I can clearly see the extent of his injuries but what is the diagnosis of his repairs? And how long will they take?"

"It looks uncertain but it is most likely that they will take an extensive amount of time, more than a day at least. As for the repair jobs; re-sealing of the internal wiring and exterior armour will be needed, replacement alloy will need to be manufactured to replace the ones too torn to stay on him and the head injury will need to be looked at more closely for a proper diagnosis," Ratchet answered straight forwardly.

"Alright then. Get to work on him now and we'll leave you to it. Let me know of your progress or if anything comes up," Optimus instructed.

"Yes, Optimus sir," said Wheeljack. "We'll start on him straight after the others are tended to, then we'll release them and spend all our efforts in getting him up and running again."

"Good. Do all that you can. I'm counting on you."

With that as the final word, Optimus and the other Autobots left the medical bay to leave the mechanic and doctor to work. As everybody drew further away from the closing doors of the room, a bold, large sign above them lit up in bright red, saying: 'In Operation', and Bumblebee, left standing behind the departing troop, gazed upon it with regard, then turned and left.

()()()()()()()()()() The sea winds rushed past his audio sensors as he flew beside his leader but falling back a little in his lead. The sky, now uncovered by rain clouds, was clear and turning darker from inky black blue to a soft violet, then some orange and yellow hues following it in a natural blend. In the centre was a crimson red coming from the setting sun, its beams spreading across the sky in perpetual light. It reflected off the metallic surfaces of his body and off his arms, seeing it clearly in front of his optic visor, held before him in a straight position.

Soundwave and the rest of the Decepticons soared above the ocean toward their base; all but one. He still remembered what Megatron had told Skywarp and Thundercracker that was heard by the rest of them, around two Earth hours ago:

"_Lord Megatron," said Skywarp in his alt mode, "what about Starscream? Shouldn't we go back for him?"_

"_Didn't you hear me tell him before the Autobots came? He can get himself out of his own mess. He deserves it after a stupid mistake like that. And even if we are to collect him, we would be unguarded against the Autobots for sure, and I am not willing to make such a move."_

"_But he's our Air Commander," contributed Thundercracker, also in his alt mode alongside Skywarp. "So we just leave him then?"_

"_Yes, and that is my final word on the matter. Any more protests against it and you'll have a dent in you wing as a reward."_

The threat had silenced the two seekers for good after that and deterred any sound to come from the rest of the troop to leave a heavy quietness between them, apart from the sounds of the ocean waves from below. Yet, although his leader had made it clear to drop the subject of their missing Second-In-Command, Soundwave had sensed fairly intense emotions emanating from his psych by his unique telepathic abilities. Normally, he would use these psychic skills by will if he had wanted to find out what another being was feeling, but in this case he did not need to.

Truly strong levels of emotion were enough to emit waves from the brain circuit's emotion chip to be picked up by Soundwave's sensitive mind, like the sound of a single pin dropping on a metallic floor in a quiet room. He did not need to make an effort to delve into the other's mind – the waves seeped out of him easily and consistently, like water overflowing a cup, so continuously that it made Soundwave wonder what had gotten his leader in such an internal state. Despite the silver mech's nonchalant appearance, his inside feelings contrasted greatly.

The mix of emotions that he sensed came one after the other. First, there was anger, a common emotion coming from the warlord; anger against Optimus Prime, against his losing the battle. Then there were thoughts of revenge, the planning of what actions he would take to dismantle Prime, limb from limb. Digressing from that, his thoughts returned to Starscream, but in rebukeness of him. Why did he make such a stupid mistake, to get himself cornered then to be pushed off the edge like a weakling? How did he ever get himself into that predicament in the first place?

But then there was concern. Did that fool die? Or did he manage to stay alive?

Concern turned into worry. What if he is still alive? What if he is dying slowly down in that crevasse with no aid to save him? Is he hurt?

However, the worried thoughts were stopped in its tracks by the berating of himself. Hurt? Why should _he_ care? Who _would_ care, apart from those two protesting seekers? Those two are too sentimental, and sentimentalism is weakness. That very same weakness could have gotten them obliterated by the Autobots if they turned back to save their Air Commander. If it were not for his order to retreat, they would have perished. That was because he didn't have those feelings and he shouldn't start possessing them now. Never will he acquire them.

Yet Soundwave could still sense the previous feelings lingering softly at the back of his mind, unvanquished by the silver leader's efforts. Annoyance crept into his mind as he himself knew it also and disliked himself for it.

At last, they had arrived at their base, its exit tower breaking the surface of the sea to meet them. The sunset's rays reflected off the soaked surface of the tower and its colours were landing on the sea's face, making it look like a watery mirror. Red, yellow and orange were most noticeably mixing together in a wavy motion, disturbed only by the winds brushing over it and then moulding back together again to create its hypnotic movements.

The exit hatch opened wide and the Decepticons flew in. The tower descended and allowed them to enter their underwater headquarters, but when some of them separated to their different posts and the medical bay, Megatron called for Thundercracker and Skywarp to stay as they were about to leave the departure platform. Soundwave remained behind him obediently.

"You two – why weren't you with Starscream before the battle ended?" Megatron pointed at them both.

They glanced at each other nervously before Thundercracker answered: "The Autobots had us surrounded, sir. We were too busy fighting them."

"And Starscream told us to keep our positions, sir," supported Skywarp. "Plus, we didn't know where he went after it started raining – he just vamoosed."

"And since you three were working together, you should've stuck with him," Megatron answered back, glaring all the while.

"But he told us to –"

"Enough," he commanded firmly. "Because of your incompetence, your Air Commander and Second-In-Command of the whole army has been lost. No excuse can make up for it. You could _fly_ couldn't you? Then why didn't you?"

They both bowed their heads.

"Apologies, sir," was all Thundercracker could say to try and appease his angered commander.

"You two disgust me," Megatron said as a final word of disdain. He turned around to face Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I appoint you to be the next Second-In-Command. As much as I regret doing this, I appoint you, Thundercracker, to be in Third. Don't you dare disappoint me or else there'll be more severe consequences than a mere dent in your wing."

"Yes, Megatron," Thundercracker and Soundwave replied in unison.

Without further comment, their ill-tempered leader turned away from them and stormed out. When he was out of sight, Skywarp dropped his stance, put a hand over his chest and pretended that he had a spark attack.

"I thought he was going to thrash me for sure," he said, sounding extremely relieved.

Thundercracker, likewise, showed relief by placing his palm on his head and looking up. "You can say that again. I can't believe that he put me in Third-In-Command. I can't live up to that kind of standard! Why couldn't _you_ be in Third-In-Command?"

"Maybe because I'm not smart enough," Skywarp suggested and shrugged.

"Hm, that's a pretty good reason," Thundercracker agreed, smirking.

There was a moment's pause before Skywarp snapped at him. "Hey!"

Thundercracker chuckled at his wingmate's expense. "Only Soundwave, here, gets the better treatment than the rest of us though."

"Yeah," Skywarp exchanged, breaking from his indignant protest and rounded on the silent Communications Officer. "Why is that, eh Soundwave? Why do you get the better favours with Megatron? No wonder he put _you_ in Second-In-Command."

"As you have just said: You are too stupid," replied Soundwave, completely unaffected by his interrogation. "Plus: Since I was in Third, I am next in position to be the Second-In-Command."

"What did you just say to me?" reacted Skywarp and raised a retaliating fist.

Thundercracker only laughed out loud at the unexpectedly witty answer from Soundwave but stopped as soon as Skywarp shot him a look.

Soundwave didn't answer back but started to walk away, instead, to the exit.

"Hey, come back here and say that again to my face, I dares ya'!"

Still walking without sparing him a glance, the dark blue mech replied smoothly. "But Skywarp: You have already lost face."

Audibly, Thundercracker was trying to stifle his giggles. Skywarp was not impressed. "Thundercracker, would ya' stop laughing? You're making me look bad!"

"But Skywarp: You already look bad!" This time his mirth couldn't be contained any longer as he broke out in a laughing fit, his hands clutching his chest cavity section.

"Shuddap!" Skywarp yelled childishly at his friend, now alone in the departure platform together, having forgotten his challenge to the departing mech.

Soundwave was already heading down the main hall to his quarters, and feeling the affects of the events during the day. He had used plenty of energy fighting the persistent Autobots, Megatron's combination of moods mentally drained him somewhat and now, recently, he had to endure Skywarp's silly behaviour at the end of the day. In adding up the list of encounters as he walked through the corridor, he knew that he needed a much-deserved recharge.

()()()()()()()()()()()()** Autobot Base:**

It was very quiet in his quarters as he lay on his back on the berth, hands behind his head. Bumblebee stared up at the ceiling yet could only see total darkness enveloping his room. The quiet helped him think to himself in deep thought but it was disturbing his recharge and they were not the most peaceful of thoughts. He could not stop thinking of what had happened during the day, and of what the others had said too. It seemed that all but him were sleeping soundly that night.

He lifted himself up from his berth to leave, feeling too restless to stay in his room. The doors at the opposite end to his berth opened and he went out. He strolled along the dimly lit corridors, turning into a new passageway and into another to head outside. It was by familiarity that he could navigate through the labyrinth-like maze of the Ark, even without the lights fully turned on.

As he made his way further to the main entrance, he came past the corridor, which led to the medical bay. He stopped at the start of it and, at the end, he could make out the sign at the top of the doors still glowing a fluorescent red, brightly.

_Have Ratchet and Wheeljack been working all day?_ _I guess I'm not the only one awake tonight._

He thought to who was being operated on and suddenly felt grave. He continued on his way outside. On seeing the Ark's entrance, he lightly jogged to it. Once outside, he was bathed in a cool, white light from above, which also covered the ground around him on every surface. A full moon was out in the sky, as clear as it could be and its light shone over the odd cloud or two beside it, outlining their bumpy shapes.

He transformed, switched on his headlights and drove away in a low _vroom_ to one of his favourite spots around the rural habitat. In reaching a remote area, he stopped and transformed back into his robot mode at a rock cliff that overlooked a part of the city and a land of forest trees behind it. In the horizon, the dark outlines of high mountaintops could be seen.

Bumblebee loved this place. It was so tranquil and undisturbed, where peace ran free without conviction. It was quiet yet the still atmosphere spoke to him in a way that it seemed like an unseen and benevolent presence was with him, keeping him company.

He automatically went to sit on the ledge with his legs dangling over the side and his arms over his lap contently. He inwardly admired the picturesque image before him of a brightly lit city spreading over the expanse below him before his thoughts wandered yet again to the events that had occurred previously. They had happened so fast but he remembered them all, still vivid in his memory banks.

First, meeting certain death on the battlefield. Second, the aftermath and the rescuing of Starscream and, thirdly, having the fallen Decepticon be brought back to headquarters and have life-saving operation carried out on him, even at this moment. Questions and doubts were picking at his mind concerning these incidents. Had he done the right thing in saving Starscream? Was there really no point as Trailbreaker has said?

The ideology of helping any being, good or evil, started to sound useless to him as Cliffjumper and Trailbreaker's words repeated themselves over and over. It gave Bumblebee a feeling of heaviness on his spark, as if something was forcing it down, never to rise again.

"_Save him?…Starscream tried to kill you… and you want to save him? That course of action is unacceptable."_

"_There's no good in rescuing him… He'll be evil no matter what."_

"…_on helping this guy we're only gonna be wasting our time… he'll never change his ways even if we show him kindness… A Decepticon is always a Decepticon…"_

Clouds blocked the moon's light above Bumblebee to cast a sheet of shadow to slide across the yellow 'bot's form and his surroundings.

_Maybe they were right,_ he thought sadly,_ I mean, they _have_ been dealing with Decepticons longer than I have. I'm no wiser. Maybe I don't know enough about these things._

But then another voice made its way through the suffocating doubts.

"_Bumblebee is right… Although the Decepticons are inept at accepting and showing compassion to anything… it is still our job to represent our cause to the universe, friend or foe… If we didn't fight back all those millions of years ago, Megatron would most probably have ruled Cybertron… thus, we _must_ hold on to our duty as representatives of peace, even in helping a fallen enemy."_

_Optimus._

Slowly, reassurance seeped into his troubled mind and restored his confidence in himself and what he believed in by his leader's deep voice. It Optimus was on his side, then that's all he needed to justify his views. For Optimus was the head-commander of the whole base, the wisest of all Autobots and the strongest. He, by far, knew what it took to keep on fighting for what was right, even in the face of adversity and in battles that seemed like the opposition had total advantage over him. His words of wisdom brought a new wave of resolve in Bumblebee's spark, washing away the weight that was pushing it down before.

Bluish, transparent beams of light came down on him and returned to illuminate the scenery in front of him and the ground beneath him. The rays bounced off his shiny metallic body and into his optic's vision to make them instinctively adjust to the raised intensity of light. He blinked, holding up an obsidian hand to his optics in fascination of how bright it looked in the moonlight yet, at the same time, not hurting his sensors and turning it over in the light in different angles.

_Thank you, Optimus. Thank you for having faith in me._

His hand made a gentle fist and he raised his head to observe the silver coin-like moon emitting light so distinctly snow-white against a blanket of black with a wide smile on his face, noticing the tail of the last cloud at its side and also the tiny stars surrounding it. The biggest of them all sparkled enthusiastically, and as Bumblebee stared at it in wonder, he no longer felt burdened by his doubts anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to tell me what you think about it, like about it, notice about it or what not. Otherwise, have a great New Years.


	4. Inner Analysis

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes.

Key Terms:  
()()()()()()()()()()() Change in location/place  
\\\\\\\\\\ Change in tense/time (past/present/future)  
_italics_ Character's thoughts/emphasis/sounds

Author's Notes: You know, I'm not too sure on how time works in the Transformer world. But the set time that I think makes sense (I hope) is that 1000 astroseconds is an hour, making 1 breem, as most authors in their fics have put it; the breem being an hour. I just made up the 1000 astroseconds. So if you divide that in half, 500 astroseconds would be half an hour, divide 500 astroseconds and that would be 250 making 15 minutes, and the following halves are easy to work out (by use of a calculator), though I didn't calculate the specific single minutes equivalent to astroseconds heh. If someone out there is a whizz at mathematics then they ought to know.  
I hope my guessings are easy to understand.

* * *

Chapter 4: Inner Analysis

At first Skywarp thought it particularly strange that Starscream had not returned to the base yet. He had expected that he would have come back by now after one Earth day but that was only a guess. He remembered the previous times in which Megatron made the Decepticons leaved without him after a failed battle. And after such abandonment the tri-coloured Air Commander had always found a way to re-join their company once again, whether it took a period of an Earth week or two or a few odd Earth days, like nothing had ever happened, (excluding the treacherous plans to overthrow Megatron with new-found alliances or recently created weapons). So why should this time be any different? There was no real reason why it should be, as was Skywarp's thinking, since there was not one time that he had never come back, though he didn't see what had happened to Starscream before they had left him just yesterday. It was somewhat dark, he remembered that, and it was raining down hard. Then those stupid Insecticons had decided to use their lightning attacks to 'help' him and Thundercracker, which had only served to nearly scorch them in the process. So they had to land to avoid being killed by their so-called 'allies' to leave them available for the Autobots to pounce on them, and that was when he was too preoccupied to think of much else.

But whatever had happened to Starscream must not have been too serious for him to get over – this is Starscream after all.

_He must be cruising around somewhere teaming up with Primus-knows-who and scheming up whatever lame brain idea he has to take over Megatron's place as leader_, the purple and black jet thought as he soared in the sky beside Thundercracker. _It's always the same thing with him. Man, doesn't he have anything else to think about apart from that and himself?_ If he were in his robotic mode he would have tensed his optics in contemplation. _Nope, not really. He'll come back in an Earth day or two anyways, just as usual. Then I can pull a fast one on him after everything's settled, he-he-he. That'll teach him to disappear on me and Thundercracker on the battlefield yesterday._

The two seekers had just flown through a smoky white cloud. It was bright and sunny today, quite unlike the weather conditions of the previous day, and the perpetual sunlight made the sea waters below them twinkle continuously like an ocean of diamonds.

Thundercracker gently veered to his right and made a full turn, not flying the way that they came from; Skywarp followed the manoeuvre at his side.

"Patrol duty is so boring," the blue seeker confided. "Nothing ever happens in the morning and we only fly around in the same track; the same goes to the evenings too. Don't you think so, Skywarp?"

"Definitely," Skywarp agreed. "But, hey, at least we don't gotta put up with Starscream's voice now, now that he's away for a while. We finally have some peace and quiet!"

Thundercracker chuckled. "I guess you got a point on that one. He's always boasting at us like he's the most supreme mech in the whole cosmos, as if his ego isn't any bigger."

"I know! But he always gets a lesson from Megatron, with a round of beatings of course, and he never gets the hint. I really wonder if Megatron hit him too hard on the noggin too many times or he's the most dumb-witted mech ever."

"For once Skywarp you may be right about something."

"Yup… hey," he drew out, making Thundercracker chuckle again but without a mean tone to it.

The Nemesis' energy signal appeared on his radar screen and he requested permission to land. The exit tower shot up from the sea and allowed them inside.

"I've got to go and make a report now, Skywarp," said Thundercracker while walking away, once outside of the departure room. "So I'll see you later."

"Hey, wait!" Skywarp exclaimed, following him. "Where are you going? I thought we have to monitor a part of the ship together."

"Have you forgotten already? I'm Third-In-Command now, which mean that I have more important responsibilities to uphold, not to mention a change in the job description. So I don't have to monitor the base anymore but you do. Get it?"

Skywarp pouted. "But I'll be so bored by myself. Can't you just ditch it? It's not like there's much to say about our patrol."

As Thundercracker opened his mouth to say something Skywarp held up an index finger, stopping him from speaking, and said: "Just write, "We saw some water, some more water and then some land and more water again. Nothing happened – ya-da – ya-da – ya-da", and that's it. Job done." He gave a smirk and raised an optic ridge as if to say he had said something that made total sense.

Thundercracker only returned his look with one saying he was sorely unconvinced and with a hint of disapproval. "Skywarp, Megatron expects a more substantial report then that and one that is less vague. _Much_ less vague. He won't be very impressed with me if I gave him that and I'm already in his bad data books. I don't need to give him another reason to hate me."

Skywarp groaned loudly as a response, using wordless sounds of protest as the last means of showing his annoyance and of deterring his wingmate from his tedious task.

"Sorry, Skywarp," Thundercracker said as though he were speaking to a mistreated child. "Usually Starscream does this job for us, but since he's not here I have to do it now. Megatron doesn't like to be kept waiting so I have to go. I'll see you around at the usual energon break time." And with that as the last exchange, he left the pouting purple jet standing alone and feeling dejected.

"Fine!" he accepted bitterly to himself after the other had gone. "I'll go by myself then."

He stomped away moodily.

\\\\\\\\\\ _I'm so bored!_

He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and one foot flat on it with a bent leg. On his left, the stockpile of energon cubes glowing ever-brightly. Further on, his right to the cubes, was Thrust seated on a chair, arms crossed likewise but his head dropping to his chest and back up every so often in a lulling rhythm of falling asleep.

The level of boredom would not have risen so quickly if Thundercracker had been with him instead. He always had the tendency to drag out a subject of conversation, which made a perfect time-wasting effect but also kept each other from becoming weary in whatever they were doing at the time, as well as a means of distraction. Thrust, however, had not been in the right mood for talking, replying to Skywarp's several attempts at starting a conversation with curt or blunt answers. These kind of responses made it hard for the seeker to elaborate on, since they posed no possibility on leading to anything further, and so forcing him to give up trying in hopelessness.

So now the situation has come to this.

Skywarp checked his internal chronometer and groaned. _Great, only five hundred more astroseconds of pure boredom until energon break. I can't last that long. I need to do _something! _Maybe I can drop in on Thundercracker. Nah, he would get angry at me – he's no fun when he's working._

As was always resulted from his stream of thoughts when devising on what to do, he thought of a plan to play a practical joke. With his method in mind he went on to choose which of the Decepticons he would lay victim to. Thrust? No, that was too easy; he needed a better challenge. Not many members in the base were worthy enough for his pranking talents, although highly amusing to subject them in his 'work' to his great advantage, they could not provide him the satisfaction he sought for in the testing of his true capabilities. He knew he could do much more if only there was someone who could rise to defy him, at least up to his level. And the only mech he could think of that matched that standard was Starscream for he always fought back with a kind of retaliation in a way similar to his and he liked that.

Starscream was no pushover nor a weak contender, most of the time managing to keep Skywarp on his feet sensors. Taking part of his favourite hobby was akin to fighting in a battle to him. He had to keep his wits about him all the time to survive as well as having quick reflexes, or else get caught and perish.

But Starscream, he reminded himself, was not here anymore. Now he would have to find a new mech to prank on, the next strong challenge as it were. And the next in line of Starscream's position was Soundwave. A wide grin spread itself across his face. He was perfect! This will be the best way to return the humiliation he had been given the last earth day ago.

He stood straight and looked at the now dozing Thrust, his head keeping to his chest. Thinking that it wouldn't make much of a difference if he left now, he activated his warping ability and went to prepare his 'tools'.

\\\\\\\\\\ Skywarp stood outside of the computer facility room where he knew Soundwave usually kept himself in, working on the monitor. One arm held five round fluid-filled sacks that looked like small balloons, the other had one of the spheres in hand, ready to throw it at his intended unawares target. He let out a light snigger in delight.

"This will teach you to use that smart mouth component of yours against me," he told to the one behind the doors in secret warning.

His attention solely focused on soaking his victim, he cautiously approached the doors with his 'armed' hand raised at the ready in care to make as little sound as possible to catch the other in complete surprise.

"Skywarp!"

"AAH!" In shock he threw the sack up into the air, which thus came back down and landed on his helmet-like head with a liquid _SPLASH_.

A colour of pale blue dripped and trickled from his head and over his astonished face, then travelled further to the shoulder plates and chest vents.

He turned around to face none other than the Decepticon leader wearing an expression that was sterner than ever. In an instant he was in total horror.

"M-M-Megatron sir!" he spluttered. "W-What brings you all the way out here?" He attempted a show of innocence on his features but the intimidating figure of Megatron unnerved him and the armful of round projectiles did little to support the image, in fact, it did the opposite making him look very guilty indeed. If that wasn't worse enough, the blue fluid that covered his frame only presented him as ridiculous.

Megatron's optics flashed dangerously. "I should be asking you the exact same question! What do you think you are doing, soldier? As if you haven't disgraced yourself enough during your time here. You're beginning to make me think that you're just as insolent as Starscream, only in terms of childishness."

Skywarp bowed his head respectfully. "I'm sorry, leader, it won't happen again."

Megatron's glare intensified. ""Sorry" isn't good enough – any fool can say that. And any excuse you come up with isn't either. Even the best excuse you have is feeble and useless like you."

"Yes, sir."

"I was hoping that you could redeem yourself after yesterday's fiasco but I see that is far from becoming a reality. Now out of my sight you blundering idiot!"

"Yes, sir!" Skywarp squeaked at once and jogged away in fear to safety. After he had reached the distance of the main hall he leant his back flat against a wall and allowed the blue balls drop to the floor in a heap.

His mouth drew in air to cool his heated circuits and systems from his rather speedy escape, his chest vests heaving up and down rapidly.

"Hey, 'Warp," greeted Thundercracker as he saw him upon entering the area. "You're early."

"Oh… hi," Skywarp returned breathlessly.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why are you covered in washing fluid?" Thundercracker inquired curiously, pointing at him.

Skywarp simply looked at him. "I wish Starscream were here."

()()()()()()()()()() They sat together as they always did on the grassy plain that is their private land. The green blades around them bent in the soft winds brushing across the tops in simultaneous waves in one part of the landscape that gradually spread outwards by the breeze's passing touch.

"I've heard that Skyfire was back the other day," said Spike. "How did he take the news about, you know."

Of course Bumblebee knew exactly whom "you know" was. It seemed like his name was a bit of a taboo around the base, not one or little of the Autobots wanted to speak it in front of one another as if it were unlawful to do so. In fact, it was like everyone had decided to totally forget about the whole issue of their unconscious 'patient' in the medical bay, carrying on with their normal duties albeit with a more distinct air of silence than usual. The most obvious reason that Bumblebee could think of why that was, was because Starscream was their most well known enemy. An enemy injured and in the interiors of the base. Their disliking of that fact had already been established so there was no more need to be said. He didn't doubt that most of them wished for the events that took place to have never happened at all.

However, it was the opposite for a certain Cybertronian shuttle jet, come back from a reconnaissance mission. Bumblebee saw him being led by Optimus to the repair bay as he was making his way to the entrance to go outside. He had noticed a look of seriousness and concern on Skyfire's face and his optics intently focused in front of him while he walked behind Optimus. Knowing that Skyfire had some sort of history with Starscream he was curious to hear what he had to say and also wanted to find out about Starscream's condition if he had the chance to.

After they had turned the corner in the corridor leading to the bay he had quietly trailed behind the two 'Bots, careful not to get too close. They had reached the doors and entered. At that moment he was at a loss of what to do. He certainly couldn't just barge in and intrude on the scene. He had stopped at the doors but kept a distance away so as to not activate it automatically opening. He was going to turn back in disappointment when he could then hear the start of muffled voices. What was being said couldn't be clearly discerned but his CPU clicked. By increasing his audio sensitivity level the indistinct words could be made recognisable. Bumblebee thanked this little function for his spying practises as he listened.

\\\\\\\\\\ "What happened to him?" asked Skyfire worriedly, looking down on the still form that used to be his friend long ago.

There were intricate wires and open circuitry in several parts of his body, still under repair, and a monitoring machine was connected by a cable to one side of his head, another two at an expose wrist panel. The screen on the machine showed live statistics for the spark pulse, energon levels, lubricant levels and cranial brainwaves in colour coded frequency lines and coded bars. The coloured lines made wavy and spiky movements while the bars moved up and down at different times in their respective area of monitoring, indicating signs of life coming from the unconscious seeker.

"He was critically injured from a fall into a deep chasm in the place where we were facing the Decepticons," answered Optimus briefly. "It seemed that he couldn't stop himself from falling in. We took him back here afterwards for repairs."

"I see," said Skyfire after a pause. "How is he doing?" He looked to Ratchet at the side of the berth.

"Fine so far. But there is still a lot to fix up, both on his exteriors and in his interiors, which well take an extent of time. I can guarantee that his physical injuries will eventually be healed, and with his internal repair system fully working it can be done all the more sooner. But there is one thing that has made me uncertain, a more serious injury than any of his wounds."

"What is it?" Skyfire asked slowly, unsure, wanting to know what was worse than what he can see now before his optics yet at the same time he didn't want to know in fear of it.

Wheeljack stepped in for Ratchet beside him. "It's the head injury," he informed and pointed at his own head to show him then motioned around Starscream's. "We've deducted that during the event of falling he had sustained a blow to the head here on some rocks or other, and which also caused him to black out. Now, we've carefully removed the outer plating and the inner protective layer to see how bad it was on his brain circuitry and found that the force of the blow crushed a part of the frontal area, though only a moderate amount of it. The outer plating was strong enough to prevent everything from being destroyed but it couldn't stop the energy of the force from travelling to the side of the middle part, therefore damaging that bit as well, only with less severity."

Skyfire peered over into the opening and saw that indeed the front area had been flattened somewhat as if a giant fist connected with it fiercely but it was still connected with the rest of the circuit, to his relief. Cracked zigzag lines spread from it to the aforementioned middle part and he saw it too was a little mangled and cracked slightly, not so much worse as the front but still looked just as beaten up.

"What can be done? Is it life-threatening?"

"No, fortunately. It's a miracle that it's even functioning still, given that the collision was made to a very vital mechanism."

"But unfortunately," cut in Ratchet, "there is not much that we can do. We've extracted broken bits out from around it and we've managed to re-connect a few back together with the main body, but we cannot make further repairs than that. The complexity of the operation is too risky and we may alter the general CPU in which even a slight change in re-forming the intricate electronic nerve lines can corrupt the mainframe of his whole being."

"That is unfortunate news, Ratchet," said Optimus. "But isn't there anything at all that can fix him? He can't be left like this."

"There is one thing that we can hope for," the medic answered with a resolute tone. "And that is the workings of his internal repair system. I know that it can do the job but gradually. The running links that are broken will eventually get re-attached again, over time. Rarely would this be a last resort but we have no other real choice. Thankfully no motor relay circuits have to be healed or else it would take longer."

Optimus nodded. "Okay then. At least that's some good news. You're both doing an excellent job. Take a rest for now."

"Thank you, Optimus, but there's still so much to do. We can't stop for too long if we want Starscream up and running as quickly as possible," told Wheeljack.

"Right you are but I don't want you two to over work yourselves. We don't need another patient to have repair work on. If you take regular breaks I'm sure that you'll get the job done better."

"Yes, Optimus," they said together.

The Autobot leader glanced up at Skyfire next to him. He was unusually quiet and had a far-away look in his optics, though they were directed at the recumbent jet.

"Skyfire? Are you alright?"

A moment's pause. "I never thought that I would see him again," he replied softly. "Not like this anyway. He's changed so much." He lightly grinned and made a short laugh at the double meaning behind the words but it was filled with a hint of sadness.

His spark had felt a constricting strain ever since he had first learnt of Starscream's new allegiance; his allegiance with warfare and fighting. The seeker's place on one side of the factions simply confused him initially – he didn't know what had happened in the time of his encasement in ice. But what had really befuddled him was the fact that Starscream wasn't being the gentle scientist he knew him to be. The null rays attached to his arms were worrying enough, let alone his out-of-character behaviour in his manner and the way he spoke. The biggest sign, or blow so to speak, that told him the Starscream he knew was no longer alive was when the red jet purposefully shot him square in the chest – by the hand of his friend who he knew for centuries!

He had so many questions, was in need of so many answers but he could never have a satisfactory one to completely explain this erratic change of self-being. The only thing that made sense was that some sort of life-changing event must have happened to him at one point during the last nine million years, something that had caused him to take part in the doings of war and leave behind his scientific ways so willingly.

But the next confounding question was: What was it? And once again Skyfire could find no solid answer. His spark felt clenched again like it had always done when pondering on these thoughts and memories of his lost friend.

He felt a comforting hand being placed on the ball of his shoulder armour.

"Skyfire, I know that you've once been friends with Starscream a long time ago," spoke Optimus gently. "It must be very hard for you to see him like this. I am sorry that he is not the same mech that he used to be, however he was back then. War changes many things over time, Transformers included."

Skyfire took one last look at the unrepaired body on the berth before turning his optics onto Optimus. "Yes, I have noticed," he said with another small sad smile. "I only wish that it had never happened to Starscream. He was my good friend but now… he is my enemy. Sometimes I wish that this war had never started if it only brings such tragedy like this."

The hand left his shoulder.

"You don't know how many times I have had the same thought," Optimus said in mutual tone. "I think it is time to take our leave now. We'll let you get to it," he said to the other two.

He made toward the doors with Skyfire behind him until Wheeljack halted them by a call.

"Yes, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"I forgot to tell you one more thing. The part that is damaged is where the memory banks are controlled, both the long-term and short-term memory store. The short-term store was easily repaired due to its small capacity size, as it doesn't hold much information. On the other hand, the long-term store has taken the most damage and since it holds more information not all of it is restored."

"We fear Starscream will not remember the time of his accident and, worse," Ratchet said in turn, "nothing from his life from here until a significant time in the past, in seeing the level of destruction on the memory store."

"So that would mean he will not remember the Decepticons or even us, the Autobots?"

The medic and mechanic glanced at each other in knowing. "Yes, that is for certain."

"I see. Will he remember himself?"

"Yes, the files in the long-term memory store have not all been put in a state of disrepair. To that fact, it can be said that the memory of himself will not be forgotten but it can't be said the same for the rest of his life span. I would say his memories will most definitely start at the earliest part of his creation running till some point in his life where the damage ends. Though I cannot say if it extends to the memory files of the start of the war itself or within its duration."

"Hm, right. This is most unexpected."

The Autobot leader was contemplative afterwards while Skyfire looked more astonished by the news, and a feeling akin to excitement flowed through him. He faced Ratchet and Wheeljack in noticeable expectancy.

"So will this mean Starscream will not remember his life as a soldier? Will he be able to remember his life before that on Cybertron?"

To think, the Starscream he knew would potentially come back to him! The malice, violence and cruelty gone from his very core, and the kindness and gentleness that he knew he had possessed would return as if unaffected by the harshness of this ongoing battle for peace. This was what he wanted most among other things: to have his friendship with Starscream back for good.

"Like I said, Skyfire," replied Ratchet, "it is unknown precisely at what point of his life he will recall when he wakes up. We'll just have to wait and find out. In the mean time Wheeljack and I will continue making repair jobs as best as we can."

Skyfire nodded. "Right. Thank you for your help, Ratchet. You too, Wheeljack. I don't know where he would be without you."

"In the Pits for sure more than likely," Wheeljack said half jokingly and half seriously.

Skyfire softly gazed at Starscream's face before he finally turned away, strode past Optimus and left the room.

\\\\\\\\\\ After Wheeljack had spoken he had then heard footsteps coming closer to the doors. Instantly he had made a mad dash down the corridor to escape from being seen eavesdropping on the whole conversation. Somehow he was quick enough to avoid detection as he had halted at the corner at the start of the corridor and looked round it to see Skyfire at the opening doors. Not wanting to encounter him after his seeing Starscream, Bumblebee resumed a casual but fast walking pace in the way he had come from and he saw no more of him since then.

That was yesterday and he still had not seen the large white shuttle jet. Perhaps he stayed inside his quarters for most of the day.

"I think he took it alright," answered Bumblebee. "Though he didn't seem too happy about Starscream being hurt since they used to be friends and all. I can't imagine how those two used to know each other."

"Yeah, weird huh?" returned Spike. "Especially Skyfire still caring for him at all, even after Starscream clearly opened fire at him back in the North Pole. "

"You're right about that. But wouldn't you find it hard to let go of a friend who you knew for a long time?" He gave a small smile. "Ending up trapped in ice and in the next moment find that friend changed drastically from their original self is a lot to take in, don't you think?"

Spike's expression changed into a slight frown, then de-creased itself in further thought of what he said. "Heh, yeah I guess you're right. That wouldn't be an easy thing to experience. I hope Skyfire will be okay."

"Mm," Bumblebee nodded.

Silence passed between them, only the sound of the moving wind pushing against the treetops and around their bodies made a calm, breezy melody. There was a time of no exchange between the two friends until Spike chose to break it.

"Bumblebee."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Spike, what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, why did you want Starscream saved after all that had happened; when we all know that he's a really evil Decepticon, and when he nearly killed you and me? I know that it was for your cause and all, but I can't understand why you go that far for someone like that. What if Cliffjumper and the others were right? Maybe it would've been better if there was one less Decepticon to deal with."

Bumblebee, to say the least, was fairly hurt by the main underlying question, not by the question itself, nor by the person asking it but because of the memory of the discouraging words of the aforementioned Autobots. He was also reminded of his inner battle with his doubts and conflicting thoughts on that night where he had almost given up and accepted that what he knew was right was utterly useless.

For a second he felt burdened by them again but then remembered the reassuring voice of Optimus Prime, just as he had on the same night, supporting him at the very end and once more making his self-confidence become stronger.

That was all he needed to provide an answer for the ever-existing question for doing what he did, that is why. So he told Spike that Optimus was his head-commander and the wisest and most steel-hearted leader that he had ever known. He told him how Prime knew what he was doing, that he never made such a decision as bringing the Decepticon jet into the base if he didn't. And lastly, he told him the red and blue leader had a spark of gold, never the mech to turn down others in need of help or ignore another's plight, whoever they may be. He is righteous, fair and pure. He alone knows the true challenge of fighting for the cause. And if he approved of Bumblebee's suggestion of getting the seeker out of that gorge then he must have been doing something right for he knew nothing most of what Optimus says, and has said in the past in other situations, was incorrect.

Spike had no reply to counter that and he agreed with him to that extent but Bumblebee felt he still harboured a personal view about the whole thing. A ringing sound sprang up from Spike's pocket. It was revealed to be a cell phone as it was held up to his ear. He answered into it.

"Okay, dad, I'll be there in a jiffy. See you," he ended and pocketed the phone again. "Dad says I have to be home for dinner now. It's already six o'clock! Boy, does time fly when you're having fun."

Bumblebee checked his internal chronometer and saw that it was. The sky was still quite bright, only reduced by a few degrees where the sun was now, nearly touching the outline of the distant mountaintops

He transformed and opened a front door.

"Alright, Spike, jump in."

After he did so, Bumblebee revved his engine and started down the rough dirt track leading to the main human road with the soft summer sun in the fading blue sky warming his trunk behind him.

\\\\\\\\\\ It was morning the next day and around half of the Autobots took their energon 'breakfast' in the Recreation room. Bumblebee was among them, already sat down with his cube on the table with Huffer and Gears. Wheeljack entered the room and walked to an energon dispenser to have his share as well where the table occupied by Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide were close at.

At once Bumblebee was delighted to se the mechanic after days of his absence around the base, apart from his working in the medical bay.

Optimus was standing now and speaking with him, no doubt about the progress of repairs on Starscream. To his luck he was near enough to catch their words by using the same trick of increasing his audios' sensitivity from yesterday's impromptu spying. He inconspicuously directed his optics away from the talking mechs and took occasional sips from his drink calmly as he listened in on them.

"How is everything going, Wheeljack? You look haggard. I thought I told you to take regular breaks from your repairing."

"Yes, I know, Optimus," Wheeljack said in a weary tone. "But we really wanted to finish him up as fast as we could. And the hard work paid off – it's all done, all of it."

If Bumblebee could see Optimus he thought he would find a pair of raised optics judging by his surprised tone.

"Really? That is tremendously quick, Wheeljack. Will he awake now, now that he's fully repaired?"

"That I don't know. Ratchet told me he predicted he would later today or the next orn, saying that his energy will be concentrated in re-starting his body now that most of his wounds are gone. I don't know as much about the anatomy of transformers as he does, unfortunately," he remarked light-heartedly. "Speaking of Ratchet, I need to bring him his round of energon. He took only one sitting throughout the time after you and Skyfire visited us, being adamant to get it all done." He sighed, sounding exhausted. "He was a slave worker!"

A deep chuckle from Optimus. "I suppose that explains your tired appearance. Is Ratchet still in the bay?"

"Yeah, I left there him to –"

"Optimus!"

"Ow!" exclaimed Bumblebee for the abrupt yell over exceeded his modified hearing level and he turned it down immediately.

He twisted round in his seat to find out where the shout came from and saw an anxious-looking Ratchet speeding through the tables rather blindingly but never hitting anything on his way toward who he was addressing.

"Optimus!" the white mech called, his tone desperate.

"What is it, Ratchet? What happened?" questioned Optimus in a serious voice but more controlled when he was reached.

"Optimus, he's awake!"

* * *

Author's Note: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUOOON!! Great, a cliffhanger:P So sorry guys but I am pretty much gonna leave that ending right there (Boy, am I mean!). I guess all or most of you were expecting Starscream to make an appearance in this chapter, consciously anyway. Well, I think that you can rest assured that he will be awake and out of his comatose in the next one :) Believe it! (…Why did I use Naruto's catchphrase?? -.O).

Anyway, feel free to comment on what you liked or disliked (or maybe even both?) about this story so far. Your words are greatly appreciated! Until the next update!

Starscream: Oh no you don't! Bring me back right now!!

Me: 0.0 eh? I thought you were asleep?

Starscream: _You_ put me to sleep!! -points a finger at me- And I'm sick of it. I want to be brought back in the limelight again! I demand that you re-write this chapter and make me awake in this one!

Me: …And why would I do that?

Starscream: Because this is about me! It's all about me isn't it?? If this was an animated episode I would only get 10 minutes worth of screen time or something. In some episodes I didn't get any at all and that was bad enough! Why eeyop, why?!

Me: My, my, you are the little attention seeker aren't you?

Starscream: Grr! -pouts-

Me: Just be glad that you're even in this story at all! Anyway, you'll be totally awake next time, then you can have all the screen time you want, k?

Starscream: …But I want it now! -.-

Me: Well too bad! -ahem- Hope everybody isn't as mad as Starscream is of me, hehehe! -.-!


	5. Restored

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes.

Key Terms:  
()()()()()()()()()()() Change in location/place  
\\\\\\\\\\ Change in tense/time (past/present/future)  
_italics_ Character's thoughts/emphasis/sounds  
oOoOoOoOoOo Character's memory

* * *

Chapter 5: Restored

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Why, why? How could this have happened?_ thought Starscream despairingly. _Why did it have to happen?_

He sat all alone in his personal quarters, bent slightly over the desk with his hands left on his lap. Optics stare absently on the surface of the desk as if it was the only thing in the room and everything else was not around him yet he did not seem to acknowledge it either – just staring blankly at it, seeing yet unseeing, as was his features; no emotion apart from a profound sense of shocked grief seeping out of his inactive body.

It was like this ever since that fateful orn, the orn that had marked their exploring expedition on an unknown planet – his and Skyfire's.

Skyfire… how long has it been since then? When was he lost from him, taken away by that sweeping snowstorm that had changed everything?

Ah yes, Starscream knew the exact date, how could he forget? But it felt like ages ago to him yet it wasn't. In fact, it had taken place seven orns ago.

At times he was enveloped by his own thinking, but mostly by a dull, blank mind with only a sadness filling it up whether in thinking or not. This state of being had made him un-noticing of the passing of time, one breem after another until something intervened his silent pensiveness, like a fellow Academy student knocking at the code-locked doors, wanting to send their condolences Starscream presumed was the reason for their visit, or a consistent humming sound outside of his quarters made by the daily cleaner droids.

On the other hand he had sometimes replayed the dreadful memory on that icy planet on a whim, saw again the white flaky substance blinding his vision of his friend's bulky form and then coming back online to find him gone, missing, surrounded in a vast blanket of alabaster snow. Again he had made himself experienced the fruitless attempts at searching for him for so long and for so far – halfway across the globe – only to be forced to abandon this last mission unwillingly and with great guilt that had torn him apart, and commence the isolated journey home.

Starscream wondered vaguely why he thought like that, why he wanted to go back to those moments while at the same time he did not. He supposed it was not surprising really. What else was there to think about? How could he forget about such a negative event?

But then again it hurt so much. Why _would_ he want to remember it? Perhaps he never knew he was such a masochist on the inside. Skyfire did say on more than one occasion that he had a lack of care for oneself, particularly when it came to experiments with volatile liquids.

However, on a more grim explanation, this act of thinking may be a punishment. An unconscious punishment for failing to retrieve his friend, for not searching hard enough. Although it was painful to see it as that he quite agreed on it.

It was his fault – everything.

His optics started to swell up fluid as it had done countless times, his mouth wrinkled and a familiar restricting tight feeling formed on his spark core. And with it a deep pang of sorrow, guilt and regret plunged on it heavily, weighing it down even more so than it was before. The loose hands on his lap now clenched hard, the points of his digits digging unmercifully into the palm and causing pain but it was nothing compared to the agony in his spark.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, his voice losing strength. "I'm so sorry."

His optics shut, fluid streams down his cheeks. His face scrunches up, breaking his fine features and his head lowers further to the desk while curling in on himself.

"Skyfire," Starscream choked. "I'm so sorry."

He begins to sob uncontrollably with his head lying face down on the table and both of his arms surrounding it as if ashamed to expose his flowing tears.

After some moments a sudden deep, low rumbling sound accompanied the sound of his crying. Starscream heard it and lifted his head in response, his sobbing dying down. He looked around the room, thinking it came from inside but a second booming noise told him it was too dulled and muffled to be so. He twisted to the wide window to his right over-looking the city of Iacon that he lived in and beyond it the city of Kaon.

Getting up from his seat he went to the transparent glass to see where the source of the noise came from, if he could. There was nothing for a few astroseconds and, thinking that whatever it was had disappeared, Starscream nearly turned away just when it came back for the third time.

_B-O-O-M_

He made a sharp gasp in shock: it was an explosion. Without so much as a warning a burgundy brown vapour of combustion erupted into the still air from the city of Kaon, the after-smoke forming a curved shape of a mushroom head over it. Although it was a far distance away from the tall housing he stayed in Starscream could still see the blinding yellow and red light it gave off very distinctly against the blackened sky.

_What is this? What's going on?_ he thought in trepidation and curiosity.

Yet another sky-rocketing explosion made itself known, this time next to the last one not too far from it, in the same characteristic disruptive quality.

In a new wave of shock Starscream couldn't help but make another sharp intake of air yet he also couldn't take his optics away from the violence occurring outside. What once was an empty mind was now buzzing full of questions and a deep sense of foreboding lined in each one.

As the soft glow of hot red and bright yellow shone across the dark city and glistened on his still-wet tears and made a faint sheen on his body, a frightening contemplation reached him as he predicted that this path of destruction would soon come his way.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Darkness was all he could see. Only pitch-black nothingness. At first he couldn't begin to fathom where he was, his thought processors feeling numb and asleep, and he had no sensation of touch. But he slowly but surely began to regain some conscious thought and feeling in his limbs in the similar process of onlining after a recharge but in less speed.

A hand twitches involuntarily in the re-booting of his CPU's functioning, and this action prompts him to fully focus his sight behind closed lids. Next, in natural reflex, he lazily parts them, letting him see an initial blurry white light. It became clearer soon and he saw the bold orange colouring of the ceiling and the searing emitting of a thin rectangular ceiling light, which made him squint in irritation then close them again.

_Where am I? Did I over-energize or something? Urgh, I'd better not have ended up somewhere strange._

There was a sound heard somewhere away from him, a light clinking of metals. At this Starscream opened his optics once more and took in his new surroundings above him. He tested the moving of his hands then gripped the berth he was on to support himself as he moved into an upright position. Automatic alert messages typed themselves across his vision:

- ENERGON LEVELS AT NORMAL.  
- LUBRICANT LEVELS AT NORMAL.  
- VOLUNTARY MOTOR MECHANISMS AT NORMAL FUNCTION: MODERATE TO MAJOR REPAIR WORK AT UPPER, MIDDLE AND LOWER PARTS OF BODY DETECTED.  
- INTERNAL CIRCUITRIES AT NORMAL FUNCTION: MODERATE REPAIR WORK AT UPPER AND LOWER PARTS OF BODY DETECTED.  
- WING COMPONENTS AT NORMAL FUNCTION: MINOR TO MODERATE REPAIR WORK DETECTED.

"What?" he whispers aloud to himself and carefully examines the aforementioned limbs starting from the legs.

He sees most of the outside alloy looks unscathed but for a few raised impressions on more than one area on both legs indicating that an operation had taken place there, and had been re-sealed again. The same was to his abdominal area and arms. When he reached his arms he was startled to find two monitor cables stuck into his right wrist. His other hand went to almost touch them until a terribly frightening crash of metals erupted from behind him, which elicited from him a yelp.

With wide optics he jerks around to, in amazement, see another mech sitting in the room at a worktop, who looked just as shocked, his mouth agape and his body in mid-action, hands open as if holding an imaginary object. At his feet, the cause of the crash, was a flipped tray and its surgery tools scattered around it.

Neither of them said a word during a short time, gawking at each other being the only thing they could do until the other mech finally spoke at length: "Starscream, you're awake," he stuttered for a lack of something better to say after his initial astonishment.

"How did you… know my name?" Starscream asked in an unsure tone. He had never met this mech before in his life yet he knew his name somehow. He did not remember whether he had crossed paths with him or not, making him all the more confused at this odd meeting.

The white and red colouring of his frame did not trigger anything specific in his memory banks, apart from the similarity it had with Skyfire's colour scheme but nothing else. At further thought another question came into mind: Did this stranger have something to do with him being in this foreign place? Starscream had no time to ponder upon this as the mech started to answer him.

"Erm – well, we've met before at one time." He paused. He looked like he was at a loss for words but in a moment looked more alert with a certain resolve to it, just as Starscream was about to say something else. The white mech stood up, walking to the doors quickly. "Hold on Starscream, just stay right there and don't move. I'll be right back." And then he jogged straight out of the room without another word.

Starscream watched him leave feeling annoyed with the vague answer. He re-focused on the cables in his wrist and noticed they led to the monitoring machine. Understanding what it was for, he pulled out the two cables, each time a pulse of pain coming from the plugs at the wrist. After, he felt a third cable on the side of his head and removed that as well, the quick jolting pain present there likewise. He winced as he did this – it was more sensitive at the head.

Unwilling to comply but obedient nonetheless, Starscream did as he was told and stayed sitting on the berth, only swinging his legs over the side in case he was told to get off it.

During the several moments alone he mused hard on what was happening, the reason of his being here and how. It just did not make sense. One astrosecond he was looking out of the window in his quarters, the next he mysteriously blacks out and wakes up in some unknown room. Was he caught in another explosion that was coincidently where he was? Was that how he ended up here, in this medical ward? But surely it should not have happened that fast.

The _shwook_ of doors snapped him out of his want of solving his chain of questions. Other mechs began entering the room, including the white one. There was a tall masked red and blue one, a white and black, red, yellow and smaller ones of the same colouration, and others he did not know either. Starscream started to feel worried at this crowd filing in as if taking their places to watch him, and he wondered what he had done to receive such an audience. Especially one with peculiar expressions being made at him; some looking less than calm, others a hard stare and the rest a guarded and wary look directed at him.

He nervously glanced across his less than friendly spectators. "W-What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, hoping that any one of these mechs would give him a reasonable answer explaining everything.

None seemed inclined to answer but the tall masked mech who was one of the first to come in stepped forward from the rest.

"No, Starscream," he replied, "you did nothing wrong."

"What!" cried a bulky red mech near him. "Prime, what are you –" He was silenced by the other's action of raising his hand.

He continued. "Starscream, what do you remember last before coming online in this medical bay?"

Becoming all the more bewildered, increased by this curious question, he thought back to the image of bright explosions, his spark pulse racing. "I recall being in my quarters. Then I heard noises and saw parts of the city being blown up outside my window. It was in the city of Kaon. I don't remember further than that," he answered as briefly as he could. "Is that why I'm here? Did bombings reach the Academy and so damaging me to repaired here?"

This appeared to be out of the mech's knowledge, as he didn't reply straight away and looked like he working it out internally to himself.

"I see," the mech known as Prime eventually said with a certain gleam in his optics. "In what year did you witness these explosions?"

Starscream cocked his head a little at this. "You don't know the year? I've just told you that I saw them recently. It's in this same year, the year of" – _shwook_ – "the Golden Age."

The sound of opening doors caught his attention and what he beheld, standing impressively tall above everybody, was his thought-dead friend Skyfire.

All thoughts and questions were wiped clean from his mind; everything in him seemed to suddenly freeze as he sat there on the berth seeing what he couldn't believe. A sort of shock seized him, leaving him clueless on what to do or say, only a mix of emotions governed inside of him.

This couldn't be real, couldn't be Skyfire, not the one whose fate was sealed on the planet that was his grave. This must be someone else; someone built in an uncannily identical shape and structure, in the exact same colouring scheme, in the exact same height. No way could Skyfire be here, there was just no way.

However, when the Skyfire look-alike's optics made ocular contact with his, realisation struck him like a laser beam. Those cool blue optics staring into him resonated query and concern with the same softness only Skyfire could possess; the same blue, shining optics he saw throughout their friendship. And Starscream knew it was him.

No, it _is_ him. It _is_ Skyfire.

An ineffable joy flew in his spark core, the wall of denial toppling down at once. Insuppressibly a smile formed on his lips as fluid welled up at his lids just as uncontainably. Every electrical nerve seemed zapped to life with a sudden energy as he launched into a sprint as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"Skyfire!"

A short laugh escaped him while he ran to the larger mech, the one thing occupying his waking moment, nothing else mattered to him, not even the strangers in front of him. He didn't appear to notice them when they quickly stepped out of the way to avoid him clashing into them and he kept on running, the path cleared for him by the mechs parting on either side.

Having the energy that he had, Starscream could not control himself from jumping straight at the huge mech's mid-section with such a force, that it caused the receiver to be pushed back by it. The seeker clasped his arms tight around the waist and his head pressed at the end of the chest in a strong embrace, tears now streaming freely from his optics.

"Skyfire! Skyfire, you're back!" he cried out, the happiness inside of him overwhelming him wholly.

Skyfire was caught in shocking dumbfoundedness as he was unexpectedly held onto by an equally unexpected Starscream. He could only stare down at him in a short time before the seeker snapped his head up to look at him, his tears visibly clear.

"Skyfire, I don't believe it. Is it really you?"

"Yes, Starscream, it's me."

"But how? How can this be? I thought I lost you on that planet we explored together only a heptacycle ago. How on Cybertron were you able to survive, let alone be here? Oh what does it matter? You're alive!" He breathlessly laughed and put his head against the large chest again.

Skyfire could by now feel the optics of everyone in the room falling on the pair, and the start of embarrassment rose up in him. He placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"It's alright, Starscream, I'm not gonna disappear if you let go of me."

"So wait," Sideswipe interrupted, "Starscream doesn't remember that he's a De – hmmrrrm!" A quick hand belonging to an irritated looking Ratchet covered his mouth.

Optimus took that moment to intervene, and looked over at the group. "I think some explaining is in order here for all of you. I believe Starscream deserves it the most so I ask all of you, except Ratchet, Skyfire and Wheeljack, to leave until further notice."

The crowd did as they were told, a few of them giving Prime looks that demanded an explanation of what is going on but retreated nevertheless. While the last of the mechs exited, Starscream loosened his grip around Skyfire, though not breaking contact fully, and stared up at him again, a grin on his lips.

"Skyfire…" he whispered. "I still can't believe it. It's like you've been brought back from the dead."

"Yeah," Skyfire returned. "Ditto." He thought of how those words rang so true. Not only for his being back in Starscream's life but much more for the other way round. The original Starscream, the Starscream he knew – the good Starscream – is brought back from death, brought back from evil.

Optimus hemming his vocals grabbed their attention. "Hello Starscream, I have not properly introduced myself: I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He motioned an arm. "This is our chief medic Ratchet and gadgeteer expert Wheeljack."

The seeker removed his arms from the shuttle jet and nodded in acknowledgement to each of them. With the majority of the mechs gone, he felt distinctly more confident.

"Leader of the Autobots? So I am in the Autobot base then. But that can't be near to where I was staying. How in Cybertron did I end up here?" he asked, looking into Optimus' optics.

"It is a very long story," Optimus started, his optics darting to Wheeljack for a second then back to Starscream. "My group and I found you unconscious and badly damaged. We brought you back here for extensive repairs. It is a miracle you survived at all, seeing the state you were in; it was a lucky thing that we found you in time."

"Oh," Starscream replied, letting his optics droop slightly. "So my Academy… it is destroyed then, by one of those explosions. Impossible…" His optics creased together in hard thinking of this conclusion, feeling it is the truth yet unwilling to accept it. "And what of everyone else in the building?" _Are they dead?_

A pause. "We can't say. We found no one else where you were I'm afraid." The commander directed his gaze to the medic this time, who took it. "Most of the city was decimated by the Decepticons but, fortunately, our base has been untouched by their forces."

"So it was those Decepticon rebels I've heard about. I never believed that they would go this far, to cause so much destruction. The random energon raids in storehouses and wealthy corporations seemed like that was all they could do as petty rebellion." He paused. "So the Autobots are at war with them, am I right?"

"Correct," answered Ratchet. "Starting just around the time the explosions occurred, at the end of the Golden Age. It has been continuing for a long time now, in fact," he drew out as he turned to Wheeljack, "it has gone on for over nine million years."

There is a length of silence as the information is processed. Skyfire, knowing full well that Starscream did not know this fact, looked over at the three Autobots with inquiring optics. Nothing could be got from doing this as they could not voice out their reasons, not when Starscream is there among them, and so forcing him to speculate for himself.

Are they really going to tell him everything that has happened? That he was a Decepticon for most of his life?

Confusion painted the faces of both jets, more evidently so on Starscream's.

"Excuse me?" he asked as if he had misheard. "What do you mean over nine million years? What are you talking about?"

"There is something important you must know, Starscream," Wheeljack said this time. "The truth is, is that the time we took you on board the ship, that is our base, we left Cybertron in search of a source of energy, for energon supplies were dwindling with the war draining the planet of it. Unfortunately, the Decepticons knew of our plans and followed us in their own spaceship. They entered our ship by force and a battle ensued after a meteor shower hit us and threw us off-course into the gravitational pull of planet Earth, where we crash-landed, remaining there for four million years. Somehow our super-computer, Teletraan-1, managed to re-boot itself and revive us, and the Decepticons, from permanent deactivation. With this, it gave us new alt mode disguises after scanning the planet's technology in order for us to be reconstructed anew. It turns out that the planet we're on is abundant with energy enough to replenish Cybertron. The Decepticons are trying to suck this planet dry of it, without regard to the inhabitants. And while they're still functioning, we Autobots are still fighting against them, not only for the sake of peace on Cybertron but also to defend this Earth from them. So the war continues here."

The bemusement never left Starscream's expression, only deepened by this shocking revelation of time passing by him, completely oblivious. This is too much.

Skyfire saw his friend's struggle to accept the news, which made him concerned in seeing him in that way, and decided to step in.

"It's true, Starscream. We are not on Cybertron any longer but now on Earth. It was hard for me to understand this too when I woke up here but the Autobots explained everything to me. It's as real as me standing before you."

The red seeker looked into the taller mech's cool optics and nodded with more assurance. "Okay then, Skyfire, I believe you. Although this is all so overwhelming and strange. Uh –" He felt a stinging pain in his upper left arm and clutched it.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm hurts," Starscream replied, holding it out to show it. The same welded marks on the parts of his legs is also present on the limb's alloy skin; a longer scar than most of the others.

Ratchet took his cue to examine it closely. "The wound is in the process of healing, the pain should go away in a few orns once it's complete. I can give you a mild anaesthetic to help cope with it." The medic walked to a part of the bay and rustled the contents in a compartment. "Now, are there any other pains that you feel of any sort?" he asked from where he was.

"None really, doctor. But I do have this slight dizziness and," Starscream answered and placed his hand at his forehead, "some pain here."

Ratchet returned holding a small tool that looked like a gun but had a transparent flask connected on the top of it, containing a liquid substance. He motioned for Starscream to sit down in which he did so.

"The anaesthetic should be strong enough to take care of both areas at once if it is not too serious," he said, as he administered the soothing medicine into a wrist socket.

"I think it'd be wise to run a check-up on him, Ratchet," told Optimus. "Make sure there are no anomalies in his system."

"Just what I was thinking, Prime. I'll get right to it."

"Good. And Wheeljack, you can continue with delivering the morning's energon to him as you were. If it is not too much trouble, could you bring some over for Skyfire and Starscream as well."

"I'm on it," responded Wheeljack who went through the doors immediately.

"You may stay with Starscream," said Optimus to Skyfire,"and show him his new quarters in the lower sector. There are some rooms available for him to use. Better yet, show him around the base, let him be acquainted with it since he'll be staying here for a while yet."

"Right, I will."

"I hope that you will feel comfortable here over time," the Autobot leader said to Starscream next. "Earth is a wonderful planet, however different to Cybertron. I expect you'll have much to learn about Earth as we have from its people."

"I'm sure I will, Optimus Prime. Thank you."

"My apologies for the puzzlement you have experienced in your reawakening, so to speak. If you have more questions or need assistance with anything you are welcome to contact me, Skyfire, Ratchet or Wheeljack for the time being. I must go and brief the rest of the Autobots of the situation. Excuse me." The commander left the room and Ratchet made himself busy in observing and testing the areas of Starscream's injuries, once every few minutes asking how they felt and if there was any pain present.

Skyfire watched from near the doors and thought it highly ironic that an Autobot is carrying out a check-up on a Decepticon – no, someone who used to be a Decepticon. Starscream may be seen as the ruthless, cold-hearted Decepticon Second-In-Command who was fought against for millions of years but Skyfire simply saw him as his long-time friend, dragged in to violence by the tyranny of war, and now he has been released from its grip. Now he is the same mech he knew from all the years they had spent together before his entrapment in ice and the onset of war.

He is just Starscream, a young and talented scientist and explorer, sitting there on the berth.

Skyfire allowed a smile on his lips. No one who saw the seeker like that could ever imagine him turning into a Decepticon. His wide, almost child-like optics, the calm, unimposing posture; these are not the qualities shown in a Decepticon. To add to the contrast, his optics are now blue in colour, the null rays are removed from his arms and no Decepticon insignias are printed on his wings. The missing characteristics made his appearance quite incongruent with the rest of him though it is not so striking for Skyfire at all, having been the only one in the Ark to ever see his past countenance.

Wheeljack re-entered the bay with energon cubes and passed one to each of the mechs before settling down on a stool at one of the worktops.

"That is it for today," announced Ratchet as he finished the last inspection and sipped his own cube wearily. "You're free to go."

Starscream hopped off the berth and thanked them, then went out with Skyfire, walking whilst they drank their energon.

"I still can't believe that you are here of all places, Skyfire!" let out Starscream, tone elated. "You must tell me how – I need to know."

Skyfire chuckled. "Alright, Starscream, there's no rush." _He's still the impatient one._ "It is quite a story about that and I think it'll surprise you."

"Like you being alive is not surprising enough?"

Another chuckle. "Touché. But I think I'll leave it for later. I want to show you around the base first and more. There's too much to tell."

A highly incredulous expression is brought out on the other's face that made Skyfire want to laugh out loud.

"What! But you have to tell me! I want to know now – I demand you tell me!"

A wry smile formed on his lips. "You'll just have to wait."

"Skyfire!"

This time he couldn't help but laugh, resulting in a punch on the arm as a reward. They made their way through turning corridors, Skyfire in the lead. He pointed out and named particular areas they passed, and the names of the mechs in them until the unused quarters were reached, entering one of them.

"This one is nearest to everyone else's rooms so you're not far away from us," Skyfire informed.

Starscream stepped in and perused what is inside. There is a standard recharging berth, a worktop desk, and even a washing unit shaped as a sink in one corner.

"It's just like my quarters back in the Academy. Only smaller, but it'll do."

"Glad you're happy with it. I thought you would complain a lot with a room this enclosed, you did with the one in the Academy, which was bigger, so – wha? Hey."

For the second time Starscream caught him unexpectedly around the waist but the hug is cut shorter this time.

"That's all you're getting from me," he quickly said when he drew back. "And you're right, this room isn't all that great – I hate it, but it looks like I'm not going to get anything nicer, so I'll accept it anyway." He looked the other way at a wall and folded his arms, pouting slightly.

Skyfire, again, smiled at him. "You really missed me, huh?"

"…Perhaps, a little." Starscream smiled back at him, albeit from an angle. He did not want to be seen so sentimental in front of his friend – it is embarrassing.

After getting over his wave of euphoria from earlier, he sooner realised how out of character he was and decided to keep himself in closer check.

A large arm shot out to pin him against a solid figure without warning.

"I missed you too."

"Skyfire, you're crushing my shoulder vents! L-Let go!"

He tried to pull out of the strong hold futilely, and stumbled a bit when Skyfire did so.

"Has your emotion chip overloaded or something? You didn't need to hug me _that_ hard!" Starscream fumed heatedly.

"Just thought I'd return the favour for two of yours," joked Skyfire, teasing slightly.

Starscream never did enjoy such affectionate contact although there is an inkling that, on the contrary, he didn't mind them on the inside but was too proud of his dignity to show it.

Starscream next put his hands akimbo on his hips in apparent chagrin. "Whatever. Can we get out of here now? It's too cramped in here, especially with you inside."

"As you wish."

They both went out and made their way back in the same path they took. A random idea hit Skyfire as they walked.

"Let's go outside and spread our wings shall we?"

"That I wouldn't mind. I could use the wing-stretch."

So Skyfire led the way to the main entrance and entered the clearing. Starscream looked around himself in alert.

"This planet is so different. From ours I mean. And the texture," he said, tapping the ground with his foot. "Non-metallic."

"Yes, everything is organic on Earth. Even the creatures and humans who populate the Earth are organic."

"Interesting. I would like to see the landscape in a higher viewpoint."

"Let's fly then."

They lifted into the air at a running start and soon climbed a tall enough height.

"My alternate mode," pointed out Starscream, "it's changed. The Autobot's super-computer must have analysed this planet's technology for me too." He swayed to one side and back, catching the sun's rays on the surface of his nose. "It's not bad. But yours hasn't changed at all, Skyfire. Why is that?"

"That's because… I've been here since before the Autobots came."

"But how is that possible? Surely the only reason you're alive is because they…" The sentence trailed off as Starscream thought more deeply on his words, and realisation struck him. "You don't mean to tell me that this is the exact planet we set out to explore together, where… I lost you?"

"Yes, that is right. I told you it would surprise you."

The jet jerked a little in truth of that and scanned the land below them. "But this terrain – the climate is not of ice and cold."

"It was from a different part of the Earth where I was found; the North Pole region. That was where I was trapped under layers of ice for millions of years. You could say I was preserved until I was released from it."

Starscream flew in level with him. "I-I'm sorry, Skyfire. You should never have been a prisoner in ice as a result of our task. No, more specifically my want to go and do it, even when the outcome was uncertain and most likely dangerous. If we hadn't gone that wouldn't have happened to you. And if I had searched harder… I'm such a fool. You were right to be unsure about the exploration; I should have listened to you… I'm sorry."

An uncomfortable silence came over the two. Only the continuous hums of their engines existed until a soft clank of a wing tip on top of another interrupted it.

"Hey, come on," said Skyfire gently, "I'm still functioning aren't I? You didn't lose me for good. It's all in the past now, Starscream, there's nothing you can do about it. And you didn't know what would have happened anyway, nobody did; don't beat yourself up about it. I forgive you."

"…Thanks, Skyfire."

The next silence is calmer and the jets soared abreast in it mutually.

"Would you like to hear the rest of the story?"

"Definitely," Starscream replied softly.

"I thought so. It may enlighten you to know that it was not the Autobots who freed me from the ice but the Decepticons."

The startled reaction resulted as expected.

"No way! What did they do to you? Did they harm you?"

"No, no, they did no such thing. They asked me to join them in fighting against the Autobots."

"Don't tell me you accepted their offer."

"Well…"

Skyfire went on to describe what had happened next and his first encounter with humans, and Optimus and his friends. He told of the fierce battle between them and the Decepticons, and how he, in the end, switched sides to the forces of good and fought with the Autobots.

Through all of this, exclamations of surprise, questions, and great interest were blurted out by Starscream in seemingly undying energy, just like his usual self. Skyfire was careful to omit his friend's part in the whole tale.

Talking to him like this and flying in each other's company; the past of their friendship seems to have come back to them so magically almost. Neither of the two never thought of it happening yet here they are, together again through impossible circumstances. And both mechs thought of how much they had wanted this moment to come true: to have the other restored to them.

When Skyfire finished sharing his experience they flew back to the base and touched down outside the entrance. Starscream felt his head, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"It feels somewhat odd here again but it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Maybe you should have another check-up with Ratchet."

The seeker shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I feel fine enough."

"Alright then, if you're sure." A thought occurred to Skyfire that raised a hope in him. "Starscream, how would you like to join the Autobots?"

In the late afternoon, the waning summer sun cast warm yellow beams to form a bright sheen on the shorter mech's frame, shining up the grin on his face.

"I'm in."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well I finally updated this story, so I hope you all enjoyed seeing good old Starscream again, alive and well. So how did you like seeing this good side of him for the first time? Good or bad or in-between?  
Just to let you know, I'm currently trying to revise for exams this month so, again, please bear with the waiting for the next chapter since I'll be busy.  
And I hope I got the names right for the main cities involved in the war. If it's not too much trouble, maybe I could get some details of what other cities were involved, like Polyhex and Vos or something, cos I don't know what they had to do with the war, apart from being sucked in to it. I want to be accurate with describing place names and what went on in them so I'm not giving false and incorrect info in the story.

All in all, if you care to leave a review you may - I'm happy to receive some n.n


	6. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes.

Key Terms:  
()()()()()()()()()()() Change in location/place  
\\\\\\\\\\ Change in tense/time (past/present/future)  
_italics_ Character's thoughts/emphasis/sounds

Author's Note: Hi, everybody, I have finally completed this chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait. Besides being on my summer holiday, I have been a very lazy girl -.- as I couldn't find the right motivation to write as much I should have. Plus, there were small cases of writer's block and driving lessons to be had, which didn't help. But I did have this chapter in mind during that time and now here it is. Don't you worry, I am not forgetting this story at all. Hopefully, as my second year at university starts this month, I'll get back on the working track.  
Anyway, concerning the terms in the story, 'astroclicks' will be minutes in our time measure, 'astroseconds' will be seconds, and a 'breem' will still be an hour. I think it's much easier that way. 'Decayears' will be an equivalent to 10 years to humans, and a 'solar year' is like 1 year. Also, near the later-to-end scenes, I use the term 'football' for 'rugby', as it is set mainly in America. Just a little note for British/United Kingdom readers out there. Apologies for patronising everyone else.  
Now enough of my babbling, please read and enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Introductions

Starscream held his first energon cube for the day and took a few gulps. "It feels like I'm back at the Academy," he told Skyfire next to him on the table.

They were in the Recreation room along with the rest of the Autobot crew who are sat together at other tables with their own energon. He and Skyfire sat alone but he felt at ease with that; he was not acquainted with the majority of the mechs in here and he felt comfort to know at least one familiar face is keeping him company.

Skyfire looked at him. "You're right, it does seem like it when I think about it."

"Except that I don't know anyone here and you do," Starscream stated with a bit of a frown and something of a whine in his tone. "It feels more like the first _orn_ at the Academy." He skimmed his optics over the mechs from one end of the room to the other.

Skyfire tried to give a reassuring smile. He could foresee that the Autobots 'getting to know' Starscream will be most likely a difficult and awkward situation, and he did not expect any willing 'hello's to come straight away. It is to the point of impossible for it to work, considering the type of relationship there is between former Decepticon and Autobots. And it did not help when Starscream's memory bank is wiped clean of past grievances the Autobots still hold for him. The young flier would not understand the hint of coldness they will treat him with, and that is what Skyfire feared for his well-being. Although Skyfire knew the Autobots would not raise a fist to him – not when they know of his memory loss – he also knew that _they_ would not forget too immediately of the past.

"Don't worry, Starscream. I'm sure you'll get to know everyone here eventually. They're not that bad once you do."

"I hope so. It feels very odd to be in a place full of mechs and not know anybody, except you. It's like I don't belong here."

"But you do belong here. You are an Autobot now and you are accepted as one of us. It'll be alright, Starscream. You just need time to adjust."

Starscream nodded. "Yeah, okay." He lifted the cube to his lips again.

His mind went back to the night before when he had agreed to join the Autobots and had their insignia printed onto his wings. His reasons for becoming a member were not only to be reunited with Skyfire but also because he opposed the Decepticons, so it felt right to him to be a part of the opposite faction.

The Decepticons have ruined his life, destroying his Academy, and his fellow colleagues in the process. All he was working for gone in moments. Starscream wanted to join the fight against them, to stop them wrecking further innocent lives, and, equally so, to pay them back for what they did to him. In addition, Cybertron is his home; he cannot allow such ruffians to take and desecrate it so.

After the emblems were printed on him he had inspected the markings with a wide smile and a feeling of pride. He was then a part of something big and established, something in which he could contribute in. Yet some doubts surfaced in his mind concerning his role within this organisation that is mainly unknown to him.

From thinking on this, Starscream felt a need to ask Skyfire a question, no matter how childish it sounded.

"Skyfire, do you think they'll like me?"

Skyfire gave a puzzled look. "Why do you ask?"

Starscream gazed at his cube. "Well, it's just that I didn't feel like I was accepted at all yesterday, from the moment I regained consciousness. Everybody gave me weird looks when they saw me." He looked at Skyfire again. "And I don't know what I should do around here – I'm not a fighter like everyone else; I'm not built for that kind of function."

To Skyfire, his face appeared to exude a pleading look asking for direction, a call for help in a way. He remembered how inexperienced Starscream was as he examined the young features, how it led the jet to regularly question him of the inner workings in the Academy, and of the subjects they had studied together. Skyfire had enrolled a solar cycle before him and, though a few decayears separated them, Skyfire acted as a kind of guiding mentor, always trying to answer a barrage of questions from the fledgling jet. Youth and curiosity mixed easily side by side.

Skyfire missed those days, even when the endless interrogating back then had started to irritate him, at least a little. But now he felt like the older student to the new freshman from long years past again in this moment.

"It is not every orn we have a new mech in the Ark," he explained. "What with the Decepticons being active, they cannot help but be wary around mechs they don't know, in case they may be a Decepticon. They just need time to get used to you."

Starscream's expression changed to be slightly indignant. "I'm not a Decepticon and I certainly don't think I look like one. These Autobot symbols say completely otherwise," he pointed out as he showed a wing. "Why, I was told that I was found almost deactivated and was brought back to the ship for repairs. And there was no vile Decepticon insignia anywhere on my being, so they must know I'm not a Decepticon. Definitely not," he strongly added in emphasis, and with a shake of the head.

"Mm, yes, you're right," replied Skyfire, hoping Starscream did not notice the hint of reluctance in his tone.

Starscream was glad for the support. He did not favour the thought of being alone with Autobots who suspected him to be one of the enemy.

"And to make myself more of an Autobot, I have you as my friend. I think those things are enough to distinguish me from those Decepticons, don't you agree? What more can I say than that?"

Skyfire nodded. "Right, right."

They both took to drinking once more in silence. Starscream thought he heard his name being spoken somewhere on another table in front of him and he lifted his optics to see. The table was in fact some distance away but he could catch the murmuring voice of one of the occupants without difficulty, as the said mech did not make an effort to keep his volume down. The same was for his companions.

The voice belonged to a short red mech, his back facing Starscream. For a small individual he had a loud, commanding tone from what Starscream observed whilst listening. Two taller mechs on either side of him, almost identical in structural form, one red and the other yellow, stole furtive glances in his direction in which they quickly turned their optics away when realising Starscream was watching them. He frowned when they started to say something to the small red one, most likely reporting his unwanted staring.

Just as the small 'bot was twisting round to see what he was told, Starscream pretended to take a sip of his energon, using the cube to block his face.

_How dare they talk about me behind my back! And giving me those rude looks to boot. What's _their_ problem?_

Several Autobots began to leave their seats and walk out of the room, signalling the end of the morning break.

"The Autobots are attending to their duties now," informed Skyfire and finished the last gulp of energon. "You can come with me."

"Do I have a choice?" Starscream said with a less-than-impressed tone and downed his energon too.

Skyfire made a sound of amusement. "Well, of course, you can go elsewhere if you like," he said teasingly.

Starscream grinned. "Tch, fat chance. You're the only mech I know here so I'm gonna be stuck with you for the next solar cycle or two until I'm familiar with the rest of the crew."

A few breathes of laughter escaped from the taller as he rose from his chair, and walked in the same path to the exit a few lagging Autobots took. Starscream followed.

"I doubt you of all mechs would take that long to get to know others. You're quite a chatterbot."

"Am not… okay, maybe a little."

Skyfire looked to the ceiling ahead of him, shaking his head minimally, a grin tugging up his lips.

"Alright, alright, you've made a point. Where are you taking me anyway?" Starscream pouted.

"To a workshop belonging to a 'bot who I occasionally work with and help in his scientific projects. Actually, he and Wheeljack share it, though, in fear of his work, he stays on one half of the room."

"Why?"

"Because Wheeljack's inventions have the misfortunate tendency to blow up. And sometimes when least expected."

Starscream twitched up an optic lid. "Huh, right. So this 'bot you know, he is a scientist?"

"Yes, a scientist of sorts, in some ways different to what we studied on and more advanced in depth. He's worked in the career of science for a long time. I think you and he will find something in common with each other."

"He sounds interesting enough. What projects is he working on?"

They rounded a corner to the right.

"A number of small things and others to which he works on over time. Sometimes he partners up with Wheeljack in rare cases."

Suddenly, music blared out of a room they were about to pass by, a combination of screaming strings and fast-paced drumming.

In difference to Skyfire's calm turning of the head to the source of the noise, Starscream jumped.

The volume increased, accompanied by the sound of metal footsteps, then out came a mech wearing dark and white colours and a cool blue visor over his optics. He tapped a button on his arm when he saw Skyfire, stopping the music.

"Hey, Skyfire, what's happenin'? Hm?" He turned his attention to a wide-opticed Starscream who hung behind the shuttle jet.

The cheerful grin he had on faded, and the mech jerked back upon seeing him but it seemed that he stayed himself from reacting further by force at the last minute. He retrieved his happy grin, though it looked like a jagged line this time.

"Hey, looks like you have someone with ya'!" he exclaimed rigidly.

Skyfire quickly took the reigns of the situation. "Yes, you know Starscream." He motioned a hand to the blue-visored 'bot as he turned to the seeker. "This is Jazz, the head of Special Operations and Saboteur of the Autobots." He then focused on Jazz again. "And you know that Starscream is a fellow student and friend of mine from the Academy we studied in," he told and lifted both optic lids at the Autobot in hint.

Starscream relaxed some and inwardly thanked Skyfire for the icebreaker. "Hello. Nice to meet you," he greeted with a respectable nod. The other did likewise.

"Yeah, same to you too," Jazz returned, though in a less upbeat tone than before.

Starscream assumed this is because of what Skyfire said to him about the Autobots distrusting strangers. He made a mental reminder to keep that in mind for the other crew members. He hoped that that can change very soon once they see how harmless he is around the base.

()()()()()()()()()() Bumblebee walked along the corridor in a fast pace. He was needed in the engine generator room to help with recalibrating the fuses in the control meters of the engines. Bluestreak and Mirage could not reach the farthest fuses in the panels that held them, and there were a fair number of them to be dealt with. So the yellow 'bot's services were called in to help with this problem, for his small size is fitting for the job.

Bumblebee had to hand it to his stature for being of use other than for secret spying missions but he still had an inward wish to be almost as tall as other mechs. He thought he could remain as good a spy as he is now even if he were a few feet taller. Although he hid this opinion he is aware that modifying his original protoform structure was impossible. He accepted this yet the nagging want of a physical height improvement is a habit hard to get rid of.

He made a turn to the right and in the distance he could see the figure of Jazz. He appeared to be facing something that was blocked from sight by the curving of the wall travelling to the left. He came closer and the Porsche noticed his approach in his usual confident grin.

"Yo, Bumblebee! How's it hangin'?"

"Hey, Jazz, what are you doing?"

Another two mechs could be seen as the body of the curving wall decreased from his vision. Skyfire was not hard to spot from his towering form, and Starscream neither from his wide wings.

_Starscream?!_

The little 'bot hopped back in surprise, nearly hitting the metal wall, but Jazz caught his shoulder plates from behind.

"Whoa there, little fella'! No need to jump the gun!"

The seeker jet looked completely astonished by the instant reaction, having the effect of rendering him speechless and to simply stare at the newcomer strangely. Bumblebee was unsure of whether to feel more afraid or more embarrassed, also finding his vocal processor ceasing to work.

Skyfire once again acted deftly to save what could become a big misunderstanding.

"Er – Starscream, meet Bumblebee. He is the youngest of the Autobots." He cast his optics to Bumblebee, adding a soft emission of light as a signal. "There is no need to be afraid. Starscream is a good friend of mine, he won't harm you."

Bumblebee still could not find his voice for a hesitating moment but uttered a nervous laugh in an attempt to appear cheerful in contrast to his untimely presence. A hand is held at a short length in meekness.

"H-How do you do?"

"Not bad, thank you," Starscream answered slowly to the yellow 'bot's peculiar gesture.

There was no better time in which Bumblebee wished to be much taller than he was right now, if only to feel less pathetic and vulnerable before the analysing gaze of the significantly larger mech. However, in parallel to the gripping fear inside, a sort of calm countered it mildly.

The blue diamond-shaped optics stood out distinctly against the dark shade of alloy surrounding them, pouring out not a menacing threat or contempt but something softer, a gentleness in the way they shone. It may have been the colour as the reason for the impression; the coolness of blue replacing the anger that relates well to red.

Apart from this, Bumblebee also saw a lack of glare in the optics; they are not creased, less intense in stare than other times he had seen them that were always forceful and oppressive in arrogant superiority. Without those intimidating qualities, Starscream seemed oddly benevolent by a small margin. The rest of him remained wholly reminiscent of the Decepticon warrior a few days ago.

One of Jazz's hands stayed on Bumblebee's shoulder and shook it a little.

"Funny how you two should bump into each other. 'Bee here is the reason you're up on yer stabilising servos."

"Is that so?" said Starscream, blinking once.

"Yep, it's the truth. 'Bee got our team to come an' save ya' when you were half way crossin' to the well of the Matrix. Ain't that right, 'Bee?"

Bumblebee scratched his cheek with a finger. "Er – yeah, yeah I did."

Starscream looked more intently at him. "So you discovered me first and contacted help, thus saving me from the brink of death."

"Discovered you?"

"Yes, I presume you were alone?"

"Yep, that's right!" Jazz cut in sharply. "Nobody else was around that place called the – er, the – er…"

"The Science Exploration Academy," Skyfire provided.

"Yeah, that place!" Jazz said, a bit over-enthusiastically. "You can sorta call Bumblebee your shinin' saviour."

A smile formed on the jet's face, directed at the short mech. "I am indebted to you."

It felt very out of place to hear gratitude coming from his vocals, let alone witness a smile from one of the most infamous Decepticons known to many. Bumblebee could not help but smile back modestly.

"It was nothing really. I only did what was right at the time. Anybody else would've done the same."

"Still, I thank you for your honourable deed, Bumblebee. I would have been a goner if it weren't for you."

Bumblebee's optics widened at the familiarity of the words, and again because of the unexpected gratefulness they held in them. He broadened his smile in which his COM link chose that moment to activate itself.

"Bumblebee, where in the Pits are you? Me and Mirage have been waiting for you for eons! When are you going to get here?"

"Ah Bluestreak," Jazz commented, sounding amused, "always the exaggerator."

Bumblebee held down a button and responded. "Sorry, Bluestreak. I'll be there as soon as I can. Over and out."

"You'd better. Blue' out."

"And impatient," Jazz added.

"Well then," said Skyfire, "you should get going. We have to be somewhere as well. Starscream?"

"Right," Starscream confirmed, giving a short nod to him. "See you around," he said to Bumblebee as his last words.

"Yeah, see ya'," Bumblebee said back, being friendly despite feeling jittery still.

Farewells were given to Jazz also, after which Starscream went away with Skyfire, continuing their way down the hall.

The pair of Autobots watched their leave silently, and once they left their sights by turning a corner, Jazz said to Bumblebee:

"You know, this new Starscream ain't so bad."

"Yeah," Bumblebee agreed. "He's different."

A brightening thought occurred to him that he is just a saviour as Jazz described him to be, even though the story of how that is was altered. He knew he was mainly responsible for Starscream's survival and thus his eventual recovery by putting an effort into persuading the other Autobots to do something to help. And now, when everyone was serious in thinking no good would come from the act of saving, an amazing transformation in the jet has taken place no-one knew was coming, one that held positive results.

He gently smiled. _I did do what was right after all._

()()()()()()()()()() Starscream and Skyfire arrived at their destination, walking through the automatically sliding doors. Starscream looked around. It was a fairly large-spaced room, filled with many devices and gadgets of all shapes and sizes covering several tabletops on the sides next to the walls. He guessed that he and Skyfire were standing on Wheeljack's side as he spotted the inventor sitting at the nearest right to them on entering, and most of the creations surrounding him. The mech was fidgeting with something in his hands; another gadget of his, Starscream assumed.

Skyfire greeted him, causing him to pivot round in his seat.

"Oh, hey, Skyfire. Perceptor's been waiting for you. Needs you to help weld some circuit boards together. He's started without you." He glanced at Starscream. "Starscream going to help you?"

"Correct. He needs something to do."

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it." He turned back to what he was doing.

"Come on," beckoned Skyfire, "this is the 'bot I was telling you about."

He took long strides to the said mech who was standing over a worktop by the far end, facing opposite them. Zapping sounds were made each time a soft glow was emitted from flying sparks at the front of him.

"Perceptor, huh?" Starscream muttered as he came closer.

"Perceptor, I want you to meet someone," said Skyfire.

"About time you got here," said Perceptor, turning around. "There are a lot of circuit boards to be welded and I could use a hand. Now who is it that –" The sentence is stopped cold once his optics found the answer.

Introducing himself politely, Starscream said: "My name is –"

"Starscream!!" the scientist shrieked in a glass-shattering volume, launching two connected boards into the air from his hands by sheer reflex, in which a speedy Skyfire caught them.

Starscream, needless to say, recoiled violently when his name was cried out in unnecessary loudness, coupled with the throwing action.

Everything was still until Skyfire began laughing good-heartedly, a bit of force tingeing the edge of it.

"I'm sorry, Perceptor – I should have warned you that Starscream was coming to join us today. No wonder he gave you a scare! Here's your circuit board back." He bent down to hand it over and, while doing this, whispered quickly into the other's audio: "Remember what Prime told us about Starscream's memory loss? He's not what he used to be." He straightened his back. "I've told him a little about you on the way here. Maybe you could get to know each other," Skyfire finished, arching an optic lid slightly, and gave a minute grin.

Perceptor seemed to overcome his startled state, placing a hand at the back of his head in anxiousness and giving a strained-looking grin of his own. "Yes, right, of course! That's no problem at all! Extra help is always welcomed." His attention was directed to the worktops he was occupied on, which supported piles of circuit boards in neat sections across it.

The oddly-behaving scientist went to his station from before and motioned to the rest of the piles. "You two can get started on those. The welders can be found underneath the tables. And make sure to be accurate when you weld the board pieces," he instructed, and then got back to work.

Skyfire looked down to see a very questioning faceplate eyeing him from the side, demanding some sort of explanation of what had just occurred. Skyfire naturally obliged in a low tone.

"He's the nervous type, not used to mechs he doesn't know either."

"A… really nervous type. But he knows my name."

"That's because Optimus Prime, our leader, informed everyone yesterday after you woke up."

"'Yester'-what?"

"'Yesterday'. Same as an orn ago. A human term."

"A 'hew'-what?"

"Never mind," said Skyfire, shaking his head.

"Anyway," said Starscream, giving up, "what did you whisper to him?"

"Whisper?"

"Yeah, right before he returned to his business. Don't think I didn't see it," Starscream said with a sharp gleam in his optics.

Skyfire faintly diverted optic-contact. "I was simply reminding him of who you are to keep him from getting panicked any further."

"Oh."

"Don't worry – he'll get used to you eventually. Come on, I'll show you what to do." The big shuttle jet took a place next to Perceptor and started to prepare the welder for use.

"_Eventually?"_ Starscream sighed in his thoughts. _This is gonna be a _long_ orn cycle._

\\\\\\\\\\ The next morning found Skyfire and Starscream in the Recreation room amidst the other Autobots. The time spent in the workshop the day before prove quite awkward for Starscream. The scientist Autobot would occasionally stutter on his words whenever he was near him, and had several accidents consisting of dropping boards and singing finger digits, all due to "losing concentration".

Starscream was not stupid. It was only because of him that those things had happened, because Perceptor thought he _could_ be a Decepticon, as Skyfire had told him. He grew dark thinking about it, contemplating telling everyone personally that that was not true and should stop believing in the silly idea. But doing that may put him on the wrong side of them, he warned himself.

He drank the last of his energon. He will just have to prove himself then, he concluded.

"Starscream, I need to do an errand right now," said Skyfire, interrupting his line of thought, "so I'll show you to the workshop again and finish it first. I'll be back to join you and Perceptor later."

Starscream gave a bored look. "Are we _still_ welding those boards like last time?"

"Yes. Unfortunately it seems so."

"But it's so dull!"

Skyfire found the immature objection funny. "Even so, we are needed to get them done, whether you like it or not."

"Wonderful."

Skyfire chuckled. The line of unimpressed sarcasm the jet brought out never ceased to cause endearment for him. It marked the youth that was still there, the availability of a future where he could do many things in. And it showed that the innocence had not gone away just yet. It was one of the traits Skyfire most liked about him.

Autobots started to leave the room and they did the same.

"Come on," he encouraged, "let's go."

They went along the same route they travelled in the day before. Skyfire, as he said he would, left Starscream to his teammates' care and turned to tend to his task. He trusted them to keep order during this time as a last thought until he came to his main objective in mind. _Time to talk to Optimus…_

\\\\\\\\\\ The morning gave way to the afternoon energon break. Starscream was in the middle of telling Skyfire a huge incident that had taken place in the workshop while he was away, animatedly.

"…and then he tried to put out the flames using some kind of device spewing out foams or something, but the thing explodes in his face instead! I didn't get hurt, thank Primus," he added from the alarmed look by Skyfire. "I took the machination from his hands and extinguished the fire myself. Good thing it didn't react the same way as it did with Wheeljack. You weren't kidding when you said his inventions blow up. Quite literally."

"I had no idea that happened. Everything seemed fine when I came back in."

"We made an effort to clear and clean the equipment and such right after I saved the whole room from going up in flames. At least my experiments in the Academy never had such a bad accident. It was all Perceptor's fault anyway. He was the one who fried the circuit board."

_I did tell him to be relaxed when I was not there,_ Skyfire moaned in thought. _Maybe the workshop isn't the place for Starscream if these negativities keep arising. But where else can he be in?_

"I'm sorry, Starscream. Perhaps I should've left my errand to be done another time and stayed with you. Then that probably wouldn't have happened at all."

"I think it would've occurred anyhow, Skyfire. He looks like he's about to trip over his servos whenever I see him," he joked. "It was under control so no need to fret."

"Yes, I'm impressed to hear how you handled it so well."

Starscream looked pleased yet modest. "Well, when you've seen enough of what backfires I've had in my work you develop life-saving reflexes."

"I've had my share of them being partnered with you in your out-of-class experiments."

Starscream smiled into his drink.

Not too long later, a passing glance to a table caught his optics, and he saw Perceptor talking to another 'bot. One thing that he did not expect was both of them looking slightly over to his direction; noticeable enough to seem on purpose. Starscream feigned ignorance.

_Not more gossipers! What do they have against me? I bet they're talking about the mishap I had earlier_, he thought miserably.

As the astroclicks passed by, Starscream became increasingly agitated inside. Fuelling this feeling was the guessing of what they were saying about him, building up until he chose not to stand for it any longer. He did not have to take this.

"Skyfire, is it alright if I leave a little earlier than usual?"

"What's the matter?"

"I just need some air. I'm not feeling really comfortable here," he confessed. "I'll be around somewhere." He lifted himself from the chair.

Skyfire was filled with the utmost concern, feeling that something was wrong. "You want me to come with you? I can –"

Starscream waved him off. "No, no, you don't have to. I only need to be alone for a while. Away from… this stuffy room," he said lowly. "See you when I see you."

On walking to the doors, he felt every single pair of optics following him, almost judging him. He paid no attention to them, trying to look confident and concentrating on getting out. The oppressive atmosphere felt suddenly evaporated as soon as the doors closed behind him, effectively blocking out the weighted scrutiny. He let his shoulders drop in relief.

"Thank the Allspark I'm out of there," Starscream sighed. He turned right out of preference and made a few random turns as he mulled over what was bothering him.

No sooner had he woken up in the Ark until he had started to feel disturbingly out of place within its structures and around everyone in it. At least, how they were treating him so far made it clear to him. He could understand that not knowing someone could bring about such behaviour among beings but it was as if he were a bad stranger, someone to be cautious of. He was certain that the Autobots were more than capable of being friendlier, they who supported peace. It did not make sense to him, the more he thought about it.

_Maybe it's because of the way I look like. I know my colour schematic is weird but it's not something to hate, is it?_ He looked down at his red-coloured chest. _Hmm. I did complain to Mother once about the red, that I didn't think it suited me and there was not enough blue. But being the stubborn one as she is, she had claimed to have handpicked the colours for me from the beginning of my sparklinghood and refused to change them, heh. _His expression gradually slackened on his pondering. _Mother… I haven't seen her in solar years. Are you gone too, Mother?_

"Oof!" someone uttered as Starscream, not paying attention to where he was going, bumped right into him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you there," Starscream apologised, now facing ahead to see the other mech but saw no-one.

He blinked in confusion, then noticed something below him and detected that it was another mech. One in smaller size. Starscream recognised him immediately.

"Hey, it's, er, Bumblebee, right?"

The Autobot was seen to be holding an energon cube, looking up at him in odd fear like the first time they had met. Another cube is on the floor.

"Er, y-yeah, that's right," Bumblebee replied in shaky tone. He did not know what else to say, caught up in his fright all of a sudden.

Starscream tried to ignore the reaction and stooped down to pick up the fallen cube. "Here," he said, handing the cube to him. "Why aren't you in the Recreation room with the others?"

"I, er, just wanted to be on my own for a while. Like taking a break," Bumblebee replied, taking the cube a bit tentatively. "W-Why aren't you in there with them?"

Starscream felt regretfully reminded of the reason. "Guess I needed to be on my own too. It does get rather crowded in there."

"Oh."

"You planning to drink those by yourself?"

"Erm, yeah. But I'm not gonna drink them all at once," Bumblebee quickly added to avoid seeming greedy.

"Hm. So are you going to spend the rest of the break in your quarters?"

"No. Actually, I was going to go outside – er – of the base."

"Outside? Huh…" Starscream trailed off._ I've never explored this planet properly before, and never collected data on it. Perhaps I should take this chance to do it now. Yes, as this planet isn't a ball of ice anymore, I can find an immeasurable amount of various other data it now holds._

The thought of a scientific opportunity put a smile on his face, stirring up his zeal for it and dismissing all cares beforehand.

He asked Bumblebee, in hope: "Would you mind if I went with you?"

"W-With me?"

"Uh huh. I want to see how much the planet has changed the last time I came to it, and collect what data it has in store. Can I accompany you to do that? I won't be in your way."

"Erm, er…" Bumblebee started on uncertain ground.

It was unexpected at how un-Starscream-like the seeker was. He had never known how normal and nice the winged mech used to be, not by this level of amiability. Being shown it right now was something of a shock, having dubbed Starscream as only a sparkless Decepticon for all his life.

It was a radical thing to ponder on. But the danger Bumblebee usually felt from him was not so strong, not so needed now. It had somehow vanished, erased along with the mech he once was.

Sensing a different kind of mech altogether in front of him, Bumblebee took a steadier voice in answering.

"Won't it disrupt your work in the workshop?"

"Teh." Starscream grinned, almost rebelliously. "Not at all. It's only been the same thing to be done like yesterorn, which is a real bore. I would prefer to be somewhere where I don't have to stay in one place all the time. It's much more exciting to explore and discover new things outside. Perceptor and Skyfire will be fine without me; it's a simple job, welding boards together." He paused, then said: "So, can I come with you?"

For some reason, Bumblebee felt agreeable to allow it. He did not see any potential harm in it, nor did he think that Starscream would try anything to hurt him. Plus, he also liked to have company in his outings, more often than not with Spike, but any company nonetheless.

The look on Starscream's face told him that he was eager to go with him, to visit the outside. Bumblebee could not say no, giving in to the pleading-like optics.

"Okay then. I guess there's nothing wrong with that."

"Ah, good," said Starscream, triumphant inside. "Then let's waste no time."

"Right. Just follow me," told Bumblebee, and lead the way to the entrance, meeting no-one in their path.

From outside, Bumblebee transformed and deposited the energon cubes in his interior seating.

"I always go to this place to spend time alone in. It's pretty secluded so it'll just be the two of us."

Starscream let him know he understood, his optics directed to the sky in interest.

As Bumblebee began to drive away, Starscream transformed as well and flew atop of him from the air while absorbing the sights around him. Earth had so much organic material to analyse, so much to see. It heightened his keen need to observe everything in more detail.

At last, the yellow 'bot came to a slow stop, approaching a wide field of undisturbed grass. He reverted back to robot mode and unloaded the cubes. Starscream soon dropped down in a swift swoop ahead of him, transforming on landing. The young scientist spun round.

"Amazing!"

He saw a large expanse of green on which he stood, dotted in random places by tiny white and yellow protrusions and, next, much bigger objects in size bearing a bushy head and a thick, straight body. Further beyond the lime-green land in one way was a wide opening down to a lower level, in which Starscream could see rapidly flowing water pouring into it.

The scenery around him captured him in enrapture, igniting his wonder for never-before-seen things.

"This place is absolutely amazing. There is nothing like this on Cybertron."

Bumblebee stepped forward, cubes in hand. "Yeah, this place _is_ very nice. That's why I come here. If you want you can take a look around. And collect data?"

"Yes, I think I will. Are you familiar with what these organic species are?" he asked, kneeling to closer look at the grass.

"Yep," said Bumblebee, mildly amused. "That's called grass."

"'Goo-rass'?"

"Yeah, 'grass'. It's what grows from the ground as do most of what you see here."

"I see. Fascinating…"

The flier continued to stream out his many questions to the short 'bot, who answered in ease, drawing from memory of what Spike had told him. It was not only the grass the questions were aimed at but also at everything else in the surrounding area. Bumblebee thought he would never stop, or could stop if there was ever an end to the abundance of curiosity Starscream seemed to possess. It was a while yet before Starscream learned that the species with the bushy head was called a 'tree', and the mini spots of white and yellow spread on the grass were called 'flowers'. Bumblebee then obliged to tell him that the white ones were 'daisies' and the yellow ones 'buttercups'.

Throughout his answering Bumblebee never had a moment to take one sip of his energon cube, stored for later use.

Starscream approached the ledge above the waterfall and peered cautiously over it. "Do you know what's down there?"

Bumblebee joined him. "I've not been down there myself, but I don't think there's anything except water, rocks and a river running below to lower land."

"Well, I want to see for myself," Starscream said, driven by his habitual need to explore. "Care to come with?"

"No, I'll pass. I'm starving and I haven't touched my energon cube yet. You go ahead."

"Very well. I'll be back in a few astroclicks." He proceeded to jump off the ledge and disappeared to the bottom.

Bumblebee heard a distant thud by him landing on his feet. "Now for a drink," he proposed and brought himself to sit some metres away on a clear space. He allowed the sun to warm his alloy skin and took out a cube.

In this time alone pieces of thoughts took his attention. He pondered on what his friends would say if they knew of his excursion with Starscream, how they would treat him from then on. The prediction of harsh, angry words made him against letting them know of it, scared that he will lose their respect. Though, webbing away on the subject of Starscream, he found it an odd coincidence that they had run into each other in the hallway and have now gone outside as if they were normal mechs getting to know one another. And it was funny to find that he has settled in the seeker's presence already; enough to be comfortable in, in such short time. Perhaps they were meant to be like this, to be together, however mismatched they seemed, he surmised. He gulped the last of his energon.

"Hey, what's this?" he heard Starscream yell from below.

"Huh?" He got up and stepped to the ledge.

At once Starscream flew out from it and set his feet on the ground to Bumblebee's side, cupping something in his hands, which were glistening with droplets of water. "What is this? I've not seen this organism before." He allowed Bumblebee to see by lowering it.

The 'bot's optics widened. "Wow, you found it!" he exclaimed and took it.

"What? I found what?"

"The rugby ball – I thought I lost it for good. Still looks okay. Spike's gonna be happy when he gets this back."

"Err." Starscream slightly tilted his head. "'Rug-bee bawl'? 'Spike'?"

It took a few seconds for Bumblebee to realise. "Oh right, you don't know the terminology of Earth. I forgot."

"You forgot," Starscream repeated the words sceptically, and folded an arm on top of the other.

Bumblebee felt his confidence start to slip away a little, thinking that Starscream spookily looked like his former self from the action, and remembering that he really did not know anymore.

"E-Erm, what I mean is, well, nearly everyone on the ship understands the humans' terms for things on Earth so I'm pretty much used to hearing them all the time. And it just made me forget that you're the only one who doesn't."

"Right, I see. So what is this 'rug-bee bawl' you hold?"

"Oh, this? It's something that you play with in a game called football. But me and my human friend, Spike, just play catch with it."

Starscream lifted an optic lid in inquiry.

"'Catch'," Bumblebee informed, "is where you throw something, usually a ball, to someone and have it thrown back to you after catching it. Then you repeat the process again. It's what young humans tend to do for fun."

"But… for fun? Where is the logic in expending energy pointlessly in an unconstructive manner? It does nothing except use it up."

"True, but it's good for them. Besides, it _is_ fun to play. You want to?" suggested Bumblebee, seeing a chance to do just that.

Starscream looked disinterested. "I still don't see the point in it."

"Ah, come on. This could be a new thing for you to try out. Just for a while?"

Starscream thought about it. It is correct that this is something he has not known of and taking part in it could increase his experience. Also, if it would not be for long, then it was fine with him. "Okay, just for a while."

"Great," said Bumblebee, feeling delighted. "You stay there while I make some space to throw."

He trotted to an acceptable distance, setting himself up for play. "Ready!" he shouted.

"Yes!" came the response.

At that he threw the ball in perfect accuracy to which it was caught without effort.

"Okay, now throw it back to me!"

"Simple enough…" murmured Starscream, measuring the amount of power to use for the distance. When prepared enough he launched the miniscule ball in the air, landing straight into Bumblebee's waiting hands.

"Not bad!"

The ball was passed back again and again in repetition. Bumblebee enjoyed the easy game, even though he once more felt it was strange being in uncharacteristic company. The ball continued to fly at a regular pace until a return from Starscream was made harder than usual so that Bumblebee had to leap to snatch it. He allowed himself a small smirk, happy to exchange a hard throw of his own.

Déjà vu hit him as he saw the ball zoom over the other's head and about to plunge down to the waterfall as it did days before. However, it did not happen this time.

As quick as the wind Starscream pursued it in flight, catching it in his hands. He kept afloat in the open space above the waterfall.

"You used too much strength there, Bumblebee!" He chuckled shortly and threw the ball right back at him.

Bumblebee laughed. "Well, if you can catch it – !" Now unafraid to release his full strength he let his throws be less controlled, more than willing to test the furthest he could achieve. The childish game turned instantly into a challenging exercise.

Starscream almost never remained in one position, most of the time weaving to and fro, and side to side; twisting in angles to make an impressive feat of dexterity. In time he carried out bolder manoeuvres when possible, not connecting with the ball till he finished diving, arching or somersaulting in the air. It was as if he were dancing with it.

Starscream thoroughly loved to do the moves, taking pleasure in an audience to perform to. And he liked it in that they were not done without a purpose but worked at in the seconds it took to grab the falling ball. It was a riveting task for him. He was not the only one being pushed to his limits. He gave Bumblebee a run around the field, giving a few difficult shots as well.

Bumblebee dashed, dived and ran for most of them, receiving more than he expected out of this activity. Yet he felt liberated to unleash his skills for a much-needed workout, too immersed in it to notice the time or think about much else.

A sharp beeping sounded just as he was about to send the ball back to the air. He signalled to Starscream to stop and answered the COM link.

"Bumblebee here."

"Bumblebee," the voice of Skyfire responded," have you seen Starscream?"

"Starscream? Yeah, sure, he's with me," he said like it was most natural to him.

"With you? Is he alright?"

The mech in question dropped down to the ground.

"Yes, he's fine. We were together since energon break."

"Oh, good. So that's why he never turned up in the workshop. I thought he would've come later. I got worried and searched the whole Ark for him."

"You don't have to worry now. Nothing's happened to him," Bumblebee assured.

"Good. Just… what are you two doing?"

He smiled as he saw Starscream grin at him. "We _were_ playing a game before you contacted me. I think we're gonna head back now."

"Okay, see you and Starscream later then. And if he's listening: Starscream, I'm going to have to talk to you about leaving and not telling me where you're going when you get back. Over and out."

Bumblebee made a short laugh as the transmission ended. "I suppose you're in for a scolding the first step you take in the base."

Starscream shook his head in disbelief. "He always treats me like a sparkling, like I can't do anything by myself. It's irritating at best."

This made Bumblebee laugh again. He suddenly remembered the extra cube he had left and gave it to him kindly. "You must be low on energy after all that flying."

Starscream accepted it with a grateful smile. "Thanks." He drank then, after several swallows, he said: "I had fun this cycle. Let's do this again some time."

Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah, sure thing. I thought you said it was pointless."

"Hm." Starscream grinned in knowing. "Looks like I was wrong."

In his own mind he looked over the events of the day with joy, of the opportunity to examine closely of Earth's greenery and taking part in an exhilarating game. But one thing he felt immense gladness of was that, at last, since after his awakening, he had made a friend.


	7. Flashback

Author's Notes: Hurrah, I've finally updated! I'm rather happy with this chapter and I hope you will be too. It was hard finding time to spend on it (at least when my term started) so that's why it came out much later than I thought it would. *sigh* But work is work. It's a drag. In fact, because of this, I find it unlikely that I'll be able to update again for another few months *pout*, even if I write small portions of it each day. Sorry everyone... However! Any One-Shot/short stories I may write will have more success in being posted for your reading pleasure. At least that's one good thing. Now, with no further ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes.

Key Terms:

()()()()()()()()()()() Change in location/place  
\\\\\\\\\\ Change in tense/time (past/present/future/skip forwards/backwards in time during the day etc)  
_italics_ Character's thoughts/emphasis/sounds  
_"italics"_ Dialogue from the past (within a character's thoughts)  
----o---- Character's flashback

* * *

Chapter 7: Flashback

No more than a week has passed since Starscream and Bumblebee spent that first break together. And in between then they had met again a few times, when they could; if their duties allowed them to. Skyfire, in knowledge of these meetings, was both thankful and surprised by them at the same time. Thankful because Starscream had found a companion among a group unwilling to accept him, something that he was not quick to believe to happen very likely, but he was glad all the same. Surprised because of the very unlikeliness of it all; of how fast it had developed and who exactly the companion was. He had to contain his astonishment when he'd discovered this, and when he'd seen the two together with his own optics. The pair was an odd sight, a total mismatch in height and size. Bumblebee must've noticed his startled look for he had given Skyfire a knowing smile before he said goodbye to him and Starscream, then went in the Ark. Starscream had only grinned at him sheepishly, like a sparkling about to be scolded. Skyfire did say some stern words about his leaving unexpectedly without telling him but, as he was so relieved Starscream was safe, it didn't last long, ending with a request that Starscream warn him in future. Though, he didn't know how soon that future would come until the next excursion; in the following few days, no less.

Skyfire made a note to inquire Bumblebee about this new friendship when he had the chance to. How did the small 'bot ever reach the Seeker? he wondered. More questions like this filled his processor. There was so much to ask but there were other things keeping him busy at the moment, allowing no opportunities for talking. Namely assignments around the Ark. Not too long ago, a maintenance round had been called for the base, which was a simple case of making sure vital circuitry were in working order in several areas, and Skyfire was included in the list of 'bots to carry it out.

Starscream watched him perusing inside an open hatch full of wires in the wall and testing their functions by pressing buttons on a nearby panel and disconnecting and reconnecting the wires. He was behind the large mech, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and one leg over the other.

"Aren't you don't yet?" he asked.

"Almost," said Skyfire. "Just a bit longer, Starscream."

"Well, you're taking too long for a little maintenance check."

"You can't rush safety. This is a delicate operation, which needs a thorough and careful look-over. There, finished." Skyfire stood up and walked down the hall, saying: "Now on to the next one."

"How many more are there?" asked Starscream, clasping his hands at the back of his neck.

"Only a few, Starscream. Please be patient. The whole crew depends on me to do a good job on this. If not, then everyone will be affected, and I don't want to be responsible for that. So I must carry this out correctly."

"Fine. You're always so meticulous, aren't you?"

Skyfire slightly shook his head, amused.

When they passed an open room someone from inside called Skyfire, requiring his help.

Skyfire looked at Starscream. "Sorry, Starscream. I'll take an astroclick or two. Wait here." Then he left, to the Seeker's annoyance.

Starscream resumed his position on the wall, tapping a foot all the while. Gradually, his thoughts turned from the present to the activities of the past week, something that made him smile. Although fitting in to the social group of the Autobots was not easier still, he felt that his new relationship with Bumblebee had developed from their off-hour meetings; never in the base's understanding, apart from Skyfire. He remained intrigued at Bumblebee's friendliness toward him, even though he showed signs of nervousness occasionally, and how the yellow 'bot was the first and only individual who displayed any interest in speaking to him. He was still greatly bemused by the rest of the Autobot's dissimilar behaviour compared to Bumblebee's. The most interaction he had received from any of them was either a quick glances, shakily spoken words of imposed greeting, followed by an immediate retreat or a general avoidance of him (if that can be called interaction, or lack thereof). Were they afraid of him? he thought. Such an idea seemed ridiculous; why should they be afraid of him? Yet that was what he could read from the Autobots: fear. And, what he assumed and hoped to be from his imagination, hate. He could see it in their optics.

He wanted to stop dwelling on that, so he instead returned to Bumblebee and their activities together. It was after some minutes that Starscream became irritated from waiting, thinking that Skyfire had misjudged how long he would take. Starscream's tolerance ran thin, and he left the wall in favour of doing something more interesting, then coming back; he didn't know what he could do, though. He didn't stray far, approaching a room bearing a sign in bold Cybertronian letters, which said: WEAPONS STORAGE FACILITY.

He had never seen this room before. He checked up and down the hall for anyone around. There was no-one, prompting Starscream to step nearer to the entrance. The danger the sign exuded increased the temptation to enter the room, not only picking at his curiosity. With no other presence to witness him, he went in.

Lined on both sides of the room on layered racks were laser guns in small and normal sizes, dark in colour, in abundant numbers. Other types of equipment were situated at the back of the room, possibly different weapons or armour. Starscream's optics widened at the sight of so many weapons. He cautiously lifted a gun from the rack and scrutinised its surface. A mixture of excitement and something like terror beat from his spark as he stared at the gun. Starscream, always a pacifist by nature, could never picture himself handling a weapon of any sort. But now in his hands was an object that could kill someone so easily with just a pull of the trigger. And it frightened him.

He made to place it back on the rack.

"Hey, what are you doin' in there?"

Starscream gasped, almost dropping the gun. He turned to see a red mech, who's name escaped him, standing outside the doorway. The mech had a laser gun.

"I said what are you doin'!"

"N-Nothing! I was just looking! I-I'll leave..."

"Don't make a move!" The mech asserted himself by adjusting his aim. "Whatever you're plannin', you're not gonna get away with it." The mech pressed the side of his head and spoke, keeping his optics on Starscream. "Prime, I have a situation to report."

Starscream, with his hands up, didn't dare twitch under the hard gaze. He blinked once. Twice. Three times and he wasn't in the room anymore.

----o----

He was outside in open air. The sky belonged to Cybertron. Those things and a mech in front of him was all he could decipher; he was unable to change his position or view. He wondered if he had been transported somehow. Everything was clear as crystal. But the sensation of wellbeing was not present, as if his body was not even there except for his optics. And what filled his vision froze his core. In the red mech's place was someone else. This mech had wings too, and the same exostructure as he. The only features that were different were his colours of black and violet and the sinister grin that governed his face. Starscream couldn't turn away from those red optics of his burning his own with a gleeful sort of look. This mech, Starscream thought, was going to kill him. And he had no power to stop him.

He expected the end when the mech closed his finger on the trigger of his gun, the grin growing wider...

----o----

"Ironhide! What are you doing! Stop!"

The voice of Skyfire burst in his audios, instantly replacing the sky and the winged mech with the racks of laser guns enclosed in the room. At the doorway was Skyfire forcing down Ironhide's arm which held the weapon.

"Skyfire, are you out of your CPU?"

"I could ask the same to you. You were intending to shoot him for no reason!"

"I wasn't going to! It was only a precaution in case he did somethin' threatenin'. Of all the mechs here, he had ta' be in there when I made my weapons check. It seems mighty suspicious ta' me."

Skyfire released his arm. "Ironhide, I know him. His isn't planning anything against anyone. He's not like... he's not like that."

Starscream heard the oddness in his tone.

"Now would you please put that away?"

"Right, sorry." The gun was subspaced.

"I don't think it's me you should be apologising to," said Skyfire with reproaching optics. Then he laid them on Starscream. "Starscream, come out."

Starscream did so, halting beside Skyfire opposite Ironhide. He avoided looking straight at his face. A moment or two and Ironhide said: "Sorry about what happened there. I guess I jumped the gun on that one. My fault completely."

"I see. N-Never mind. I should not have been in there in the first place."

Ironhide nodded. "Well, just don't do that again."

"Thank you, Ironhide. We'll go now," said Skyfire to finish the issue, and began to lead the way back from where he came.

Until he and Starscream were out of earshot, he asked: "Starscream, are you all right? Did you... get hurt?"

"No... No, I'm fine. Sorry, Skyfire... for that." Starscream's head was slightly lowered.

Skyfire sighed. "You got me worried. Why do you get yourself in trouble like this? I told you to wait."

Silence.

Skyfire sighed again. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," said Starscream, though the image of the grinning winged mech made him confused above all else.

\\\\\\\\\\ In the Rec. Room, at the hour of night, Skyfire sat with a cube by himself. It was quiet, save for the clinking of the cube when he set it down after a sip. He leaned tiredly in his chair, letting his weight spread out for comfort. After only a week an incident like one earlier in the day had to present itself to dash away Skyfire's reassurance that things were becoming better for his friend. Skyfire berated himself for naively believing that circumstances would all too easily be solved so soon. What had transpired today was proof that such a matter was not as simple as he would wish it to be. Skyfire had not anticipated that kind of scene to appear, much less stumbling upon it in action. While blaming himself for not stopping it from happening, at the same he felt anger toward Ironhide for the behaviour he had exerted. It was uncalled for and hardly necessary. The veteran mech must have overreacted seeing Starscream in the armaments storage room. Although, that was not entirely true, Skyfire realised. Ironhide had not known the Starscream he knew before the war. Therefore, his aggressive reaction was to be expected at the sight of a vorns old enemy. In spite of the plausible reason behind it, Skyfire disapproved of it. Everyone had been strongly alerted to Starscream's condition; Ironhide should have controlled himself with more effort.

Among these contemplations was the thought of the ache Starscream had experienced on his forehead recently before heading for his quarters. He saw Starscream touching the afflicted area. This added another burden to his mind, making him wonder if Starscream had really recovered from the fall yet or that the damage to his cranium circuits still remained and were endangering him as well as hurting him. Skyfire hoped the latter was not the case. Optics were vaguely focussed on the energon as he recalled the meeting with Optimus a week ago.

\\\\\\\\\\ "Skyfire, what seems to be the problem?" asked Optimus when Skyfire entered his office quarters.

"I need to speak to you about something."

Optimus nodded to him. "Please sit. Tell me what it is."

"It's about Starscream. I'm worried about his place in the Ark and what will become of him now that he is no longer a Decepticon. And I don't know how the others are going to accept him at all."

Prime intertwined his hands on the desk. "I see. I knew all of this would affect you largely. After all, you two were partners and friends from an era long past. To be honest, I have been having the same concerns ever since he came back online. There are many risk factors that could jeopardize everything he is. The main ones being him not knowing of his ended affiliation with the Decepticons and the chances that he'll find out from everyone on board. But I have told them of the situation at hand as clearly as I could, and warned them to withhold any actions that would cause repercussions."

"That is also one of my main concerns, Optimus. When there are so many of them, how could information not be leaked? And it's not only by talking. Just yesterday a few of the Autobots behaved unusually when they saw him, and only me reminding them of his condition brought them to a level of control. I don't want to specify _how _they behaved," said Skyfire, dread in his tone.

"Hmm. I never thought this to be easy, not once. Something of this magnitude has never happened before; an enemy crossing over as an ally, forgotten to himself." Prime crossed his arms and looked at the desk's edge. "Yet not forgotten by anyone."

Skyfire was quiet for a few moments, then: "Yes. It must be hard to imagine for all of you. But is hiding the past from him really the right thing to do? Is the Autobots acting nice to him, wearing a false mask and faking formalities, a good thing? I don't feel that it is. Every time that Starscream asks me about why they seem to be wary of him or why he gets the feeling he doesn't belong here, I have to lie through my own dentals to keep him from the horrifying truth. And I feel like such a traitor every time I do. But I don't know how he would ever handle it if he did know. And he may keep asking these questions, pushing it further and further until I or someone else is bound to slip, I just know it. I'm unsure if I can keep it up, Optimus."

Optimus made optic contact. "Believe me, I am not too genial about twisting the truth as much as you are, Skyfire. However, upon calculating the problems that could arise from divulging who he was to him, I can see no alternative. There are more serious disadvantages than advantages."

Skyfire's optics were downcast. "I still don't know about this, Optimus. He is my friend. Does he not deserve to know what has happened the way it did? To know what happened to him?"

"I understand what you mean. But think about it. If he was told the history of himself, all that he did and the part that he has played in the Decepticon Empire, it would cause devastation. His whole identity would be in shambles, which would cause great confusion. Then what if he decides to rejoin the Decepticons because he knows that he was initially our enemy and shouldn't be here in the first place? I, for one, do not wish to allow such a thing to occur. We want to avoid this and other complications in good measure."

At a length, Skyfire replied: "I suppose you are right, Optimus. I've thought about the consequences if Starscream ever knew, and they are similar to what you've said. I won't bear it if he were in anguish because of me. But I still feel bad for keeping secrets from him."

"For his sake, you must," Optimus said.

"I see. What do you think about all of this? About Starscream?"

"Well," Optimus glanced at the desk again, "as I've said, this is a most unexpected occurrence. In one way I don't know what to think of it. It is very strange to see the Second-In-Command of the Decepticons behave so calm, so... harmless. But I can see a goodness in him that overrides his past life. His spark is one of an Autobot, I can feel it."

Skyfire smiled warmly. "He is an Autobot."

Optimus nodded. "I hope my words have helped you somehow."

"Yes, you have, Prime. Thank you. Your answers have resolved my questions. Now I feel that I know what to do that's best. If it helps Starscream in any way, I'll do it. I understand that to protect the ones you care about you may have to do things you do not want to, even if it's against your morals. I guess you understand that better than I."

"It is... difficult. It's better to choose the lesser evil than to let the whole evil take over. Especially in this war. I'm glad to be of assistance to you, Skyfire."

"Thank you," said Skyfire, rising from his seat. "I should be going now. I am expected elsewhere."

"Right. If you ever need to talk about something, I'll be available."

"Much appreciated, Prime."

"Skyfire," said Optimus, pausing the shuttle, "I know in this time Starscream will find it hard to fit it, so he'll need your support more than anyone. Watch over him, talk to him and, more importantly, stay with him. One thing I know in the universe is that loneliness can deaden the core. Be that kind of friend for him and I'm sure he will get through this."

"Thanks. I will."

_\\\\\\\\\\_ Skyfire felt shame for not living up to his words today. Starscream ran into trouble because he wasn't with him when he should have. If he was then he could have prevented it. To be that kind of friend, he thought. Couldn't everyone be that? But maybe one could...

()()()()()()()()()() Recharge evaded him. He lay on the berth but his linkage was stiff. The only light in the room was from his open optics, dimly shining on the ceiling. The events of the day buzzed in Starscream's mind as constantly as they first entered it: being held at gunpoint by Ironhide and the strange vision. Certainly he was shocked by Ironhide but the vision was still affecting him with more than shock. He didn't know what this other feeling was or he didn't understand it. It was on the tip of his processor yet eluded his mental grasp. His optics furrowed. Just what had taken place in that room? Starscream asked himself again. And once again he could think of no answer. He sighed. Closing his optics, Starscream switched from investigating this conundrum to attempting to visualise the winged mech once more.

_...he stood tall, imposing... his outstretched arm aiming a gun... that grin on his face..._

Starscream opened his optics, looking out at darkness. He could find no explanation to the cause of these images. Along with them came a pain on his forehead, also without a clue. Although lost in his confusion, out of the tangle of interweaving questions, there was one thing that was clear which, to him, was the biggest question of them all.

Somehow, he sensed that he knew the other Seeker. Somehow, the mech was familiar.


	8. A Prank For a Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes.

Key Terms:

()()()()()()()()()()() Change in location/place  
\\\\\\\\\\ Change in tense/time (past/present/future/skip forwards/backwards in time during the day etc)  
_italics_ Character's direct thoughts/emphasis/sounds  
_"italics"_ Dialogue from the past (within a character's thoughts)  
----o---- Character's flashback

* * *

Chapter 8: A Prank For a Prank

The following day saw Starscream under-recharged and still thinking about the perturbing vision from yesterday. He sat up from his berth and realised he had missed the morning energon break on checking his chronometer. He had fallen into recharge during the small hours of the day and thus recharged through it in weariness. It wasn't enough to refresh him though, as his CPU felt slow and worn out.

He slid off the berth and tried to wake himself by splashing water on his face at the washbasin before leaving his quarters to the workshop. No-one occupied the halls at the moment. Everyone must be busy elsewhere, which Starscream didn't mind in the least. He wasn't in the mood to be given awkward glances when his head wasn't feeling right. After entering the workshop and explaining his tardiness to Wheeljack and Skyfire, Starscream was given an energon cube from a small stash hidden in a compartment within a wall.

Rather than connecting circuit boards this time Starscream had the task of mending circuit chips, which was equally as tedious if not time-wasting. Perceptor was not in today as he had more advanced work to do elsewhere. After a time Wheeljack stated that he needed to go out to pick up some extra parts from Ratchet and left the room.

It was not a few minutes later when something collided with Starscream's head. It dispersed on contact; its contents spilled all over him. More of the objects hits his back and wings. He yelled out and jumped out of his seat. On his body was black liquid that was viscous in texture; it dripped off in thick dollops. Echoed laughter bounced from the hall and faded away.

"Starscream! Are you all right?" said Skyfire and rushed over.

"Ah!" Starscream held his arms out and surveyed in horror what had happened to him. His front was clean, although his back felt quite dirty and weighted down a little with what covered him. The liquid was forming into puddles around where he stood. "What the..? What is this stuff?"

"It's tar," said Skyfire when he looked at it closely. He sighed. "Those twins."

Starscream didn't hear that part. He was too busy trying to wipe the tar off his wing with fruitless results.

"Let's get you to the wash bay."

Skyfire led him out. A trail of tar followed them.

\\\\\\\\\\ The clean-up lasted until later after the afternoon energon break had started. While in the wash bay Skyfire had to tell an agitated Wheeljack by COM link why there were large amounts of tar staining the floor of his workshop upon his return there from Ratchet's. By the sound of his voice Wheeljack was not pleased to have had to take care of the mess himself.

"Good, you're all clean now," said Skyfire.

Starscream inspected his exterior alloy with meticulousness. "Thank Primus. I thought the tar would never come off. Do you know who did this to me?"

"The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They're what you'd call the pranksters of the ship. They do it for fun, nothing serious. And now you've had a taste of one of their pranks."

"They do it... for fun?"

Skyfire nodded.

Starscream raised an optic lid. "Well, it wasn't very funny. That tar could've gotten into my systems and, who knows, deactivated me."

"Their humour is questionable, I must admit. But they haven't done anything that has caused fatal injury most of the time. At least I hope so. Not to fear," said Skyfire at the look Starscream made, "they won't do it again. They'll be reported and dealt with duly."

Starscream nodded, satisfied. "Right. Let's go get some energon."

They left the wash bay and arrived to the Rec room. They settled at a table with cubes and started a conversation. But through some of it Starscream's concentration was divided; he searched around the Rec room with subtle glances for the twin culprits of the tar prank. He thought he missed them when he couldn't see any mechs sharing the same colour, but then spotted the similar body structure of two particular mechs sitting together. They may not have donned identical colours but they stood out enough with the colours they had: bright yellow and red.

The yellow mech nudged his brother and indicated toward Starscream's table. The red mech looked, grinned and started snickering, not even attempting to hold it in. The yellow mech joined in, his face a mocking insult.

Starscream glared. He didn't care if they saw him doing it; he just wanted them to know how he felt.

"Starscream?" said Skyfire. "Are you all right?"

Starscream looked to him. "Yes. Sorry, was distracted there for a nanosecond. What were you saying?"

For the rest of the break they talked. Back in the workshop Wheeljack showed he was still irked about the tar by his dismissive words toward the two, like 'whatever', 'just get back to work' and 'I'm busy'. They did well not to speak to him unless they needed help or anything else, which they gladly didn't. The doorway was kept open for the tar smell to vent out.

During this time Starscream thought about the twins and the reason they had pranked him. He wasn't exactly sure why they picked him to practise their ' hobby' on but thought that they must be very childish mechs indeed if they did it at all, and to their fellow crew members too. Was it a part of their programming or were they really that bored? From that Starscream wondered how long the Autobots have stayed on Earth for.

"Hey, what are you two doing here for? Don't you have work to do?"

Starscream didn't have time to register who Wheeljack was speaking to for something connected with his head. It burst and liquid poured over his shoulder vents. He shrieked – more hit him when he tried to shield himself with his arms.

"You two!" Starscream heard Wheeljack when it was over. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Sorry, Wheeljack, but we know that tar is _so_ hard to clean up," said the red mech at the doorway.

"So," added his counterpart, "we figured using water would make it easier for you."

"And clean up the trash you have in here."

"Why you rotten little tindroids!" shouted Wheeljack.

The pranksters ran for it.

"If I see you again I'm gonna unscrew your heads and swap them with your afts so you don't know which way you're going!" Wheeljack continued after them, half his body through the doorway.

Starscream didn't tell him how much he wanted him to do it.

He thought Wheeljack's threat was enough to stop the twins' fooling around but he was wrong. Another attack (this time involving what Skyfire termed as 'mud') was made not long afterwards, just as Starscream was sure it was the end of it. As a result Optimus Prime himself was called to resolve the matter in person and draw out half-hearted apologies from the twins.

"You two have been warned before for your misbehaviour," said Optimus in a disciplinary tone. "I would have expected that countless previous warnings in the past should have taught you to act more maturely as Autobots, but I see not. I shouldn't have to come here to tell you how immature your pranks are when you yourselves should know this."

"Yes, Optimus," the twins replied with decent obedience, opposite to their rebellious voices before.

"As for your punishment: a week of clean-up duty in the Rec room. I expect no more incidents from now on. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Optimus sir," they said.

"Very well. You may go."

The twins turned and did so down the hall. Everything seemed taken care of at last from their peaceful departure, but it wasn't like that for Starscream. He could see through their polite words and manner. However way their apologies were said their faces said different: they didn't mean it. And the secretive grin they exchanged as they went to leave said the same thing. They didn't mean what they had said and they were not going to do as Optimus commanded. This was certainly not over and Starscream knew he had to do something if he wanted it to be.

At his worktop Starscream fiddled with his circuit chips, pretending to work. Really he was thinking of how to avoid another prank attack. He could get out of the workshop but there was a risk that he might meet the twins by accident in the hall, which he didn't like the sound of. He could hide but that would be pathetic, and he had too much pride to do that. So what could he do?

Starscream tapped the worktop with his finger and rested his head on one hand. He looked at the small square chips lined in a neat row. Bored, he slid open a set of drawers on his left one by one, spying the contents. The third drawer down was full of what looked to be guns, stacked in an untidy pile, but the shape of the nozzle and body of them suggested they had another, non-harmful, function. The barrel was wide and thick which ended at a thinned tip, the nozzle opening the size of a penny. The barrel was linked to an even bloated transparent containment, cylindrical in shape.

Starscream checked if Wheeljack was watching behind him and, seeing that he wasn't, picked one of the items from the pile and scrutinised it. He circled it in his hands. There was a lid at the top where something could be poured in. He blinked as an idea came to him. He knew what he would do. Starscream turned to Skyfire.

"Hey, Skyfire. Where's the spare energon kept around here?"

"Energon? Are you low on energy already?"

"Er, yes," said Starscream and touched his head as if he was light-headed, "I am. Well, not entirely, I just need a little pick-me-up... from... today's encounters."

This seemed acceptable for Skyfire gave him the okay and told him where the energon was. Starscream thanked him, went to the compartment and took a cube. He sat back in his seat. He drank some energon at first, then, when he felt no-one was watching, filled the gun container with the drink at his side. It was filled to the full and there was still more than half of the cube remaining. Starscream was about to drink it but instead filled another gun. It was better not to waste it.

_One for each of them_, Starscream thought. He smirked and swallowed the rest of the cube.

It was time to wait.

\\\\\\\\\\ It was longer for the twins to show up than Starscream had thought. They might have been biding their time until the right moment in which the element of surprise was most high and when their lengthened absence dissolved any alertness for them. In any case, they were here finally, as Starscream so intuitively predicted. He could see them reflected on a piece of shiny scrap metal balanced on his worktop, angled to face the doorway; they were peeking into the room, staying as undetected as they could round the corner. With the metal mirror capturing so clear the twins' bold colours they might as well have been out in the open.

Their attention was given to Starscream. Starscream slowly moved his hands to the guns stuck under the worktop and gripped the handles, fingers ready on the triggers. He tensed. Then he jumped out of his seat just when the twins threw whatever they had in store for him at where he sat. There were sounds of bursting material and splashing.

Starscream aimed at the brothers in a flash and, seeing their shocked faces, wasted no time firing. Wheeljack and Skyfire witnessed the turn-around, amazed; a barrage of purple liquid unleashed at the twins as if coming from squirt guns.

Among his flurry of shots two of them hit the twins bull's-eye between the optics which caused them to yelp and clutch their optics yelling "I can't see!" Starscream next fired at their feet and in like of a comedy act they lost their footing and landed on their rears. Without mercy Starscream continued shooting at their defenceless states and still continued even when the twins scrambled over each other to get out of firing range into the hall; droplets of purple scattered from their soaked backs in their rush.

Only silence ruled the air once the mechs were gone and Starscream lowered his arms.

Then Wheeljack said: "Primus. That was... fantastic!"

"Er, thanks?" said Starscream. He'd thought that Wheeljack would be furious over the mess he'd made.

"Starscream," said Skyfire from his other side, "was that... energon?"

"Yes, good, pure energon," Starscream said and tapped the container on one gun. Each had about a third of energon left.

"But you said that you... so you _weren't_ low on energy! You lied to me."

Starscream flicked his optics away. "Yeah, I did. But then you wouldn't have allowed me to have it if I had told you that it was going to be used for... this purpose." He tried an innocent smile.

"That was just..." began Wheeljack. "I never thought that would ever happen. The Lambo twins getting a taste of their own medicine! And getting it from... you of all mechs." There was a mixture of astonishment and admiration from Wheeljack. "Using energon and a resin gun... ingenious."

Starscream couldn't help a modest, although somewhat proud, grin. "Well, I've handled these types of troublemakers back in the Academy before. If they pushed me hard enough I'd use their own trick against them and then they'd usually leave me alone. Unless they wanted another helping of humiliation. You remember those times don't you, Skyfire?"

"Ah yes. How could I forget?" said Skyfire. Starscream could be a real troublemaker himself if he wanted to be. A real clever one too.

Starscream snickered. "I don't think those two will be coming back any time soon." He squirted energon into his mouth.

"Starscream, are those things clean?" Skyfire pointed at the guns.

At once Starscream held his throat and started to cough in choking.

"I'll get you a cleaning unit and a bucket for the energon spill you've made to my floor," said Wheeljack and went.

Skyfire looked to the ceiling with a sigh.

\\\\\\\\\\ Starscream left the workshop in good spirits with a smile. The success of his counter-prank had not been forgotten and Wheeljack's last praises concerning it at his leaving for the cycle emboldened his ego. It seemed Starscream had done a favour for him and incidentally won a friendship. For that thought Starscream was happy about too. He had not felt as good as this since waking up on the ship, apart from befriending Bumblebee.

He bid Skyfire farewell at the junction of halls leading to the private quarters and went on his way to his own room. Earlier there was a stream of Autobots heading to their quarters for the end of the cycle; now all was quiet except for the sounds of his steps on metal floor and the soft low hum of the ceiling lights.

Starscream was nearing a corner when a sight that sunk his confidence appeared round it: it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Starscream stopped dead in his tracks, about three steps away from them. He didn't say anything.

"Look what we have here, Sides," said Sunstreaker. His arms were crossed. "A Seeker."

Sideswipe was leaning on the opposite wall with a hand, legs crossed over each other and the other hand on his hip so that he was diagonal to the wall. "An ugly one at that," he replied and snickered. "Do you think he's lost?"

"Huh." Sunstreaker fixed on Starscream a mean stare. "He must be. Seekers have such poor sense of direction on the ground. He looks scared."

Starscream flickered his optics at them with unease. He said nothing.

"What's wrong, Seeker?" said Sunstreaker. "Vocaliser malfunctioned? I thought you were a real chatterbot with that screechy voice of yours."

"Hey, Sunny. He's actually changed. Just look at him. He's not so tough anymore."

The peculiar comment prompted Starscream to speak. "Look, I don't understand what you mean but I don't want to look for trouble."

"Well too bad," said Sunstreaker. "You've found it. Now it's time to pay you back for what you did to us before." He uncrossed his arms.

Sideswipe stood straight. "Yeah. You thought that was really funny turning the tables on us, didn't you?"

Starscream went from unease to alerted nervousness. "Come on, fellas," he attempted to sooth the situation. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. You started it first, I got you back. We're even now, right? All's fair." He raised his hands, palms up, midway as if to say everything was well and there was no more reason for conflict.

"You wish," said Sideswipe. "Nobody makes a fool out of us and gets away with it. Plus, energon seeped into our optic sockets. We had to see Ratchet and we stayed in his medic ward for the most part until he could get rid of it all. Then he threw wrenches at us. That was your fault."

Hearing that Starscream failed to know if Sideswipe was blaming him for the wrenches or the energon as it sounded like he was being blamed for the former, but he supposed it was for both anyway.

"Erm, well," Starscream said, "I'm sorry then."

Starscream thought this worked for the two said nothing for a hesitated pause. But a bark of laughter from Sideswipe made it false.

"Can you believe this?" Sideswipe asked his brother, amused. "He just said sorry. Coming from him..." He let out a light laugh and shook his head. "I can't believe this. This must be an act or something."

"So it _is_ true. He's... changed," said Sunstreaker. "Starscream would never apologise to anyone. Not like a little wussy."

"What...?" said Starscream. His confusion grew at their words.

"Oops! Sunny, we're not meant to talk about you-know-what around Starscream. Optimus said so," Sideswipe said in a joking way.

"Oh, you're right," Sunstreaker imitated. "It slipped my mind. My mistake." He shrugged.

They chuckled.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Starscream. "What do you mean by 'you-know-what'? And not talking about it around me? What does –"

"Whoa, whoa," said Sunstreaker, "too many questions. If you're gonna ask that much trash then I _won't_ talk about it to you. Besides, I'm not gonna tell you squat. So let's get down to business, shall we? That is, me putting a few dents in you." He took a step forward and made a fist into his palm.

Starscream took a step back. "W-Wait! Er, Optimus – Optimus told you you would be punished."

"Optimus..." said Sunstreaker. "Heh. It doesn't really matter. Just as long as I get my revenge, it's all worth it."

"I-I'll report you! Don't do it."

Starscream's warning fell on deaf audios. Sunstreaker stepped forward again, Starscream stepped back; and once more. Then Starscream tried to put on a brave face and stand as if ready for a fight. This made Sunstreaker sneer.

"Trying to be tough, huh? You don't scare me."

"Careful, Sunny," said Sideswipe behind him. "He might still know how to fight." This time round he sounded serious.

"Fight? You're pulling my gears," said Sunstreaker over his shoulder. "He's lost it. He doesn't know how to anymore. I'll show you."

He tensed his footing and shifted toward Starscream. In a speed of a second Sunstreaker closed the distance between him and the Seeker and channelled power into an elbow strike. The force of it sent Starscream on his back a few metres away from the offender with a crash.

"Slag... he really is weak..." Sideswipe's features displayed shock, then into an expression in like of a child who'd seen another child harm an animal, thought it was funny, and wanted in on it. "Let's get him."

Starscream sat up gently, face in pain, and covered the part of his chest that was hit with his hand. He looked up – the twins were advancing on him now. He bolted down the hall in fear and ran as fast as he could. There was no more room for civility.

When Starscream turned a corner Sunstreaker said: "And the chase begins!"

"After him!" his brother yelled.

They charged after their victim.

Rapid footsteps reached Starscream's audios, as did his own; the total silence throughout the halls amplified all other sounds which made the twins seem like they were right behind him from the effort they were exerting in their running.

Starscream didn't know where he was going, and didn't care. The sole intention in his mind was to lose his assailants and be as far away from them as possible. If that were possible in the closed location of the ship.

He stopped and held on to a wall for support. His breathing was deep and hard; he looked behind him – there was no-one. It seemed the twins had stopped as well from the lack of feet upon metal. For a moment or two Starscream just stood there trying to catch breath.

Then: "Over here! He couldn't have gone far!"

Starscream gasped. The red and yellow 'bots lumbered round the corner.

"Which way did he go?" asked Sideswipe, glancing from the path of the continuing hall and to another drawing off from it to the right.

"I don't know," said Sunstreaker. "But he couldn't have gone far, I swear. We were right on his tail."

"I hate to say this but I think he gave us the slip."

Starscream, above them, kept quite still against the ceiling. His anti-gravity had saved him from discovery. It took all his will not to shake against the surface.

After wondering which way Starscream had gone to a bit longer they carried on in the hall they were in and went out of Starscream's vision. In his over-concentration to keep his balance Starscream's foot did what Sideswipe described: it slipped. For a fraction it was off the wall, then placed flat on it again; the mistake created noise, ever so slightly. It was enough to attract the twins back to his spot.

"I heard something," said Sunstreaker.

They searched around. Against Starscream's hope Sideswipe moved his head upward.

"There he is, look!"

Starscream cursed to himself and dropped from his position. He avoided capture by activating his thrusters in the last instant before touching the floor and zoomed into the other hall in a burst of fiery blue light. He jostled the twins apart in cutting through them.

"Why you –!" blurted Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker glared after the airborne mech. "If that's how he wants to play, then let's transform!"

Two Lamborghini cars revved heatedly down the hall.

Starscream blazed through the hall like a comet. A door opened and Gears came out to find out what the commotion was and saw the trail of emission from Starscream's thrusters.

"What in Primus..?"

There was something approaching him; he looked around. And hopped out of the way for two Lamborghinis to vroom past him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Starscream landed. He couldn't keep burning up fuel like this, and he felt sure that his speedy get-away lost them for good. Yet still... it was unwise to stay unhidden in one place for too long. So Starscream went in search of a room he might be able to hide out in, at least until the heat died down. Or until the next cycle.

After walking some length he found that there were no doors – he must've gone too far within the ship where there were no such rooms.

He halted. There were footsteps. He thought there were, but it was silent again. Then the footsteps came back, and there was no mistaking it: they were nearby and were looking for him.

He moved forward as soundlessly as he could. He turned a right, then a left. It was darker here – the lights were off but the light from the previous hall showed dimly, to Starscream's dismay, a dead end. He went to the lighter side, to head somewhere else. On the space where the corner was a pair of feet trespassed, followed by another.

Starscream gasped and backed off into the darkened hall. The silhouettes of two mechs side by side cast sharp stretches of shadow from them across the floor, almost seizing Starscream by his legs.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Sunstreaker, his face shaded. "I told you we were gonna pay you back, and we're gonna keep our word."

The two were parallel to each other on both sides; there was no escape.

"You're not fast for nothing, Seeker," Sunstreaker carried on. "You almost got away from us. Twice. But sadly for you, you're not as fast as us on the ground and we know our way around the base."

"Seekers have a poor sense of direction, right?" said Sideswipe.

"Only on the ground," said Sunstreaker.

They shared a wry smile.

"What do you want from me!" Starscream asked in desperation. "I have done nothing serious to deserve your sick cat-and-mouse-hunt of a game. Why go so far for a stupid practical joke?"

They were quiet at first. Smiles were still plastered on their faces, though Sunstreaker's decreased into a firm line and his optics narrowed.

"You want to know the truth?" Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe looked at him. "Sunny?"

Sunstreaker ignored Sideswipe. "That little thing that we couldn't talk about? It had something to do with... hmm... how should I put it? ...You being a Decepticon."

Starscream gaped at him.

"Sunstreaker, we're not meant to say –"

"We suspect you of being a Decepticon," said Sunstreaker quickly. "And not just us two. The whole base thinks you are. It's simple really. Don't get us wrong. We don't assume things without knowing some background information first. You see, the Decepticon forces are made up mostly of fliers, including Seekers, like yourself. And all to most of the Seekers, and flight-capable Transformers, came from Vos, where Megatron's point of operations lies. That's where he recruited soldiers for his personal army and built his stronghold. He's the leader of the Decepticons, by the way. So, in all logic, you must be a Decepticon, and I for one don't doubt it."

Starscream trembled but not because of fear. He formed a couple of fists.

"Now you know," finished Sunstreaker.

"I'm not a Decepticon."

"What's that? I can't hear you."

"_I'm not a Decepticon_!" Starscream's voice echoed off the walls and faded away.

"That's what you think," said Sunstreaker. "But right now I don't really care. We promised you a beating and it's been prolonged long enough. I hope you're ready."

Sunstreaker didn't stay another moment – he sprinted forward, prepared to throw a punch.

Starscream twirled on the spot as he side-stepped to allow Sunstreaker's arm to shoot over his shoulder past the vent. He grabbed the arm, one hand circling the wrist, the other under the joint between upper and lower arm, and hauled Sunstreaker up, over and down to the ground. Starscream was not exactly sure what had happened; it was all so quick. He didn't have time to ponder on it – Sideswipe was now on the attack.

"You're gonna regret that!" Sideswipe yelled.

Starscream faced him and, before the mech could even touch him, he struck with his elbow, which made Sideswipe stumble backwards. Starscream stood at the wall furthest from the mechs.

He did not mean to do what he did. He never had a sound mind to think about it. It was like his body had its own consciousness and acted out in self-defence. It was not a reflex he knew he had.

Sideswipe held his chin and stared at the Seeker with a grimace.

Sunstreaker picked himself up; he had a look of hate. "So you _can_ fight... Decepticon."

"Sunny, together."

In a wordless agreement they rushed him. Starscream dodged the first strike by Sunstreaker in which the wall was punched instead. But this made Starscream blind to Sideswipe's kick to his back. It made Starscream ram into Sunstreaker, inadvertently turning the momentum into a tackle. From the floor Starscream awkwardly levelled his optics with Sunstreaker's, then with an unknown agility he forward-flipped off of him and turned to the brothers.

Sideswipe ran to him and made a full swing to his head. Starscream could see a wide opening and gave a palm strike to the chest to send Sideswipe to the wall. Sunstreaker was up and delivered a punch – Starscream caught it in his hand with speed. Without his control Starscream's other hand returned the punch – but it was caught by Sunstreaker with a solid metal clunk, barely impeding the blue knuckles by his optics.

His own action startled him, as did the unnatural strength in it. That was not like him; that was not like him at all. He was like a totally different mech altogether; every movement he performed he never imagined he would or could do. Especially this one. Yet despite this it strangely felt natural, instinctual. As if everything he did was a part of his being; it felt like a piece of himself he had long forgotten. It awoke in him.

There was a power struggle between him and Sunstreaker, their hands locked, and then Sunstreaker shoved Starscream away. Starscream was grabbed from behind in a bear hug – he couldn't break free. Sunstreaker took the opportunity and dealt punches to each side of his head with audible thumps. Starscream's face was contorted in pain and was let go. He tottered back a little, stunned, and two flying kicks connected to his body and he fell on his back heavily. When he tried to sit up a foot stomped on his chest. Above him was Sunstreaker.

"Finally got you," breathed Sunstreaker. He removed his leg, leaned closer and pulled Starscream up by the chest plate in a rough grip. Starscream was as limp as a wooden puppet. Fluid trickled out of his mouth. "Now you pay." Sunstreaker drew back his arm, a fist readied.

Sunstreaker's form was over-shadowed by his blocking the light from the other hall behind him. The image of the dark Seeker replaced the Autobot; his pose was the same. Then he was gone.

Starscream shut his optics tight and waited for the crushing blow.

At once there was a banging on the wall.

Sunstreaker twisted his head. "Sideswipe, what are you doing?"

A hand attached itself to Sunstreaker's arm to prevent it from unleashing its attack. Sunstreaker's optics widened when he saw who it belonged to. He was wrenched away from Starscream, hit in the face and thrown to the floor. It was Ironhide.

"You little punks," he said.

Sideswipe, who was held against the wall by an invisible force, was launched to the ground too and landed beside Sunstreaker. Cubic lines appeared, went, and Mirage was revealed.

Ironhide glared at them. "You've taken your antics too far this time. You'll be reported to Prime and be severely punished for what you've done. You can be sure to hear from him next cycle. Now get your slagging afts outta here before I make ya'."

None of them dared to speak back. They got up and retreated into the hall hastily. When they were out of sight Ironhide went over to Starscream. Starscream, still on his back, recognised him and flinched when he came near. He thought the big mech was going to hurt him as well.

On the contrary Ironhide gazed at him with a soft sternness and said: "They're gone now, you're safe."

Starscream didn't reply.

"We're not gonna hurt ya'. Come on, we'll get ya' to Ratchet. He'll fix ya' up. Here, take my hand."

Starscream looked from the proffered hand to Ironhide and at the hand again. As scared as he was he took it and was lifted, along with extra support on his other side by Mirage. The Autobots hung his arms around their necks. It was then that he felt battered and weak.

"Think you can walk?" asked Ironhide.

Starscream nodded.

"Let's go then."

The three reached the medical bay at a steady pace. They entered; Ratchet was there. The medic 'bot looked from what he was doing and saw the unexpected visitors, surprised.

"What in the world..? Ironhide, Mirage, what is the meaning of this?"

The addressed mechs set Starscream on a berth.

"Sorry ta' lay this on ya' at this hour, Ratchet, but he needs your help," answered Ironhide.

"What in the Pit happened to him?" said Ratchet who approached and viewed Starscream's condition.

"Ta' put it straight: it was the twins' doing. They were using him as a punching bag."

"What?" Ratchet said, unbelieving. Then his face hardened. "Those slagging... What the heck were they thinking, doing something like this!"

Ironhide's look matched Ratchet's in firm anger at this incident. "If Mirage hadn't come an' told me sooner what they were doing, he would be lookin' much worse."

"I followed the twins as they were causing a lot ruckus," said Mirage, "so I spied on them in case they were up to no good. When they cornered Starscream, that's when I called Ironhide."

"Good call," said Ratchet and noted Starscream's wounds. "Those twins are gonna get what's coming to them."

"Oh they will," said Ironhide. "We're gonna meet Prime right now and tell him everything."

"Sure. I'll take care of him now."

They exchanged nods and Ironhide and Mirage left. Ratchet focused on Starscream and checked the inflicted areas of his body in more detail, softly touching them.

"Hmm, nothing I can tell as severe damage... but the twins still did a nasty job. This will need some patching up."

Ratchet moved to a tray holding medical equipment and supplies and perused the items. A small light sound came from Starscream. His head was low. Ratchet noticed him.

"Why does... everyone think I'm a Decepticon?"

He shuddered where he sat.

* * *

Author's Notes: Man, Sidesipe and Sunstreaker are such jerks in this chapter. lol. Once again I apologise for the very long wait. Life, you know. But at least it's out finally :). Sadly though, I will have to post-pone this story as I will do for my other stories because due to the wonderful phenomenon we call life I won't be likely to touch this story for ages, as I will be studying/working (same thing :p). I think it's a lot fairer to notify everyone about this post-ponement so that they will know what's going on with this story and my other stories, and not hate me for procrastination. So, yeah, that's the message. I also want to apologise to the people who have recently started to read this story/add it to their favourites and now find that it is coming to a sudden stop.

But don't feel that this is one of those fics that will not be completed as it should be. I intend to finish it no matter how long it takes. Check my profile for new posts and news if you'd like to. And I don't mind if you drop a thought/comment on this chapter. In fact I welcome it :). Criticisms are healthy.

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	9. Morning Vows

**Author's Notes:** It has been about a year and nine months since I last updated this story. What happened during that time in a nutshell: I was super busy completing last assignments for my degree after posting chapter 8; then came the Graduation Ball and Ceremony; then I started looking for jobs while taking a break, during which time I couldn't muster much motivation to continue chapter 9 until nearer autumn in 2010; in the new year of 2011 writing was slow, though was progressing and getting faster - was still looking for jobs; I finally landed one, which was fantastic though it slowed down the writing as it took up my time and energy (ironic, because I'd thought a job would get me in the working mode for writing if I was busier). And now: chapter 9 is at last finished, edited and edited again, and proofread again and again until I was tired of looking at it all!

I'm so glad to upload it finally, but at the same time am kind of scared I will get a hail of reviews telling me off for not doing it much sooner. Maybe that's just me being paranoid. I will end this with a big apology for the length of time it has taken to get this chapter out; I can't believe it was THAT long either, and I hope most of you hadn't lost faith that I would continue the story but I won't blame you if you did. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Morning Vows**

"Bring those two in here. Now," Optimus said after Mirage and Ironhide had told him what had happened.

"Will do," Ironhide said. The mechs left to fetch the twins.

Before Mirage and Ironhide entered his living quarters he was busy reading through data pads reporting the day's duties and tasks. Some were still stacked on his desk. Optimus was expecting a good night's rest after reading through them all, but the news of the twins and Starscream put that at the back of his mind. It would be little to say that Optimus was displeased by the twins' outrageous actions and their blatant misbehaviour against his orders, especially when he had reprimanded them earlier today. But then again, perhaps his orders concerning Starscream were even more outrageous. He shouldn't be surprised by this recent incident. The situation was asking for it from the outset – he knew it. There must be something more he could do about it. Though, how, he still needed to think about. Optimus closed his optics. Nonetheless, the recent misconduct must be addressed and be given the proper punishment. He would not tolerate it on this ship.

A tone sounded at the door. Optimus pressed a button on his console. "Enter."

The door slid open sideways to allow two sheepish troublemakers into the room. Optimus crossed his arms and they glanced away. He would give these two a talk. And everyone would be next.

**(Next morning)**

Skyfire rubbed his helm and stepped out of his quarters. He had managed to open his optics before the intercom speakers came to life with Optimus Prime's voice, summoning the crew to the assembly area for something important he needed to talk about and that it involved everyone. Curiosity filled him on the way to the meeting point. He wondered what this important thing was and what it had to do with everyone. Skyfire stopped and turned back. He almost forgot Starscream.

He was greeted by other Autobots going past him. Skyfire reached the door of his friend's quarters and knocked. "Starscream? It's Skyfire. Are you awake?" No answer. He knocked again. "Starscream? Can you hear me?" Still no answer. Skyfire frowned. Starscream must have left earlier. He didn't usually do that.

Skyfire shrugged to himself and turned back to his destination. He met a stream of Autobots going his way and joined them. He looked out for a pair of wings above the crowd but there were none to be seen.

"Did you hear that racket last night?" an irritated voice said. It was Gears, a few metres in front. He had his usual grumpy expression. Not that that could tell anyone if he was grumpy or not – he was built with it. His constant complaining was always a good indicator, though.

"Just a lot of running, and that was it," Bluestreak replied next to him. "I wonder who was in such a hurry."

"Well, I didn't hear running, but I sure heard a loud noise outside my quarters. I went to check it out and all I saw was a trail of vapour, and then the hyper twins almost ran me over! And they didn't even apologise. When I see them I'm going to give them a piece of my processor."

"Huh, that's weird," Bluestreak said. "I wonder what they were up to this time."

"I don't know, but I doubt it was anything good."

Skyfire lifted an optic lid and wondered the same thing. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were up to no good in yesterday's episode; Skyfire suspected that the two incidences were connected. He had a bad feeling.

The Autobots entered the assembly area through wide doors. A good number of others had already arrived and were waiting for Optimus's announcement. Skyfire searched heads – still no sign of Starscream. Skyfire was getting worried.

When the last of the Autobots entered Optimus stood up to the podium and the murmurings died down. "Thank you for coming, Autobots, I am sure you are all wondering why I've called you here. It was upon the reports I had received last night which gave me cause to hold this meeting today." He paused. "It's about Starscream."

Everyone showed surprise and just looked at Optimus for what he had to say next. Skyfire's spark stopped. He stared at the leader. Optimus looked his way and seemed to read the questions in his head. Prime looked back at the crowd.

"As you know, Starscream has lost all memory of his past as a Decepticon, his battles with us and the war itself. He has no recollection whatsoever. It is because of this that we do not treat him as an enemy but as another victim of this age-long war and an accepted member of this faction. But what happened last night was the opposite of this. Last night, Starscream was assaulted."

Skyfire let out a light gasp and stared harder at Prime.

"I will not name names," Prime continued. "But I will tell you that the assailants have been grounded for two weeks in the cells, coming out only to perform cleaning duties after dark and then returning to the cells until one week is over. They each have their own cells away from each other. No contact apart from energon servings and supervising officers during cleaning duty." He paused to let the information sink in. "Attacking someone who is defenceless in this base is unacceptable. Even if he has an infamous history."

"But, Prime, you can't expect us to just forget everything that he ever did!" Huffer said in the middle of the gathering. "This is Starscream we're talkin' about."

"I second that," Cliffjumper said. "That evil slagger deserves every beating he gets, memories or not. Just because his memories are wiped clean doesn't make it the same for his past crimes. He's not innocent as far as I'm concerned."

There were mumblings across the room, some showing agreement.

"But you know Prime's orders," Prowl said. He stood at the bottom right of the podium. "No-one is to divulge his missing memories to him or speak about it with him in the vicinity. This is a sensitive case and repercussions must be avoided. Regardless of what he was before, he is no longer a threat. No action is necessary against him. If any of you break these rules there will be consequences."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Cliffjumper muttered, arms folded.

Skyfire couldn't care less about this at the moment. His friend had been attacked by the ones he knew to be Autobots, defenders of life and justice. Primus only knows what Starscream thinks of them now: ruffians, violent mechs, or hypocrites. Whatever he thought it would only be bad. And after all that had happened to him already – how would this ever be rectified? He had to be with Starscream right now.

"Autobots, I understand that what I am asking you to do is unthinkable," Prime said. "Maybe even crazy. And I do not expect you to like it, nor take it in your stride as easily as any other command I give you. I, too, am still finding it difficult to accept and process what is happening in this base. But when all is said and done, Autobots, we will continue our duty to uphold our values. The values which keep us united against wrongdoing, and which we all fight for. The values which defines us as Autobots, bringers of peace to all sentient beings. If we do not stand for these things, we betray ourselves and our brethren. Let's not forget why we are here and what we do."

Everyone was quiet as the words were taken in. The words seemed to remind them of a fundamental principal forgotten over time. Some lowered their optics to the ground.

"Optimus," Skyfire said over the crowd. "If I may, I want to go and see Starscream. Where is he?"

Optimus nodded to him. "Of course. He's with Ratchet in the medical bay. I believe your presence will be of comfort to him right now."

"Thank you, Optimus." Skyfire passed under the doors and left.

Optimus waited a moment before addressing everyone again. "So, Autobots, let's face this challenge together with pure sparks and remember what we represent. Let's stay true to ourselves, to each other and to others. I know that this task will be hard, but don't falter. Starscream is not the same mech in front of your optics now. He is no longer the Air Commander of the Decepticon army; no longer the ruthless killer he once was. He is now who he truly was in the past: a scientist Seeker who lived a Neutral life. And a friend of Skyfire's. Treat him as such from now on. Don't judge him by his appearance but by the difference he shows towards everything, through his actions and his words. See the real Starscream through Skyfire's optics, and you may see not an enemy but a friend."

Skyfire reached the entrance of the medical bay and knocked.

_And perhaps, because of our rescue, you may also see the miracle of a transformation._

"Who is it?" Ratchet asked through the wall intercom.

"It's Skyfire."

The doors parted for him and closed behind him. Ratchet sat at a table next to the doors.

"Skyfire," Ratchet greeted. "I suppose it's safe to say that you've heard the news already. I'm sorry."

"Where is he, Ratchet? I have to see him."

"He's just in the resting ward." Ratchet pointed to a signed door behind him at the far corner. "He's been in there all night."

"Thank you." Skyfire went to the door. It opened to a connecting room which was spacious and had walls lined with smooth white berths, each with dividing barriers for privacy. One in the corner was almost closed. Skyfire went to it. He fitted his fingers through the opening and slid the barrier open.

On the berth Starscream lay on his back, optics closed. Skyfire came to his side and looked over his friend. Skyfire almost expected to see him wired up to a vitals monitor but was relieved that it was not the case. There was no sign of damage; Ratchet did a good job of repairing him. But he couldn't repair what had happened.

Skyfire sighed. "I'm sorry, Starscream. I truly am."

A moment later Starscream began opening his optics and saw Skyfire standing beside him. "S-Skyfire?"

"Starscream," Skyfire said, relieved, "are you all right? How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine. My internal statistics don't report any damage. What are you doing here?" Starscream sounded quieter than normal.

Skyfire waited a beat before replying. "I came to see you after hearing about what happened."

"Oh. I see."

"...It was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who attacked you last night, wasn't it?"

Starscream widened his optics then looked away. "Yes."

There was a moment's silence.

"Starscream, I'm so sorry for what they did to you. They had no right. If only I had suspected that they would try something, maybe you would have been safe. But there's no point in saying that now."

Starscream looked back at him. "You don't have to apologise, Skyfire. It wasn't your fault. ...It was mine, I think. I provoked them. Should've expected what they would do."

"Don't say that. They were the ones who started it. And they got what they deserved in the end. Optimus Prime has grounded them for a week."

"I see. How long is that?"

"Approximately seven orbital cycles. So you won't see them in a while, and they should learn their lesson by the end of it."

"Huh. Good." Starscream stared at the ceiling.

Skyfire looked at him. "Starscream, I don't want you to think that all the Autobots are like them. Because they aren't. I know them."

"Right. Of course not. Otherwise I'd be scrap metal by now." Starscream tipped his head toward him and gave a slight grin. It was part dry humour, part resentment.

It wasn't an encouraging sight for Skyfire. He somehow felt responsible for this. He should have expected what would happen, should have stayed with Starscream until he had reached his quarters in safety last night – should have spoken up for him more. Then maybe his friend wouldn't be here in pain by something more than physical and hating being here. Skyfire may not have the ability to reverse time, but at least he could start to make up for it in the present – he could start doing more for Starscream.

"I'll stay with you until you feel ready to leave," Skyfire said.

"You don't have to. I don't want to keep you from your duties."

"It's fine. You are more important to me right now. I don't want you to be alone."

"Ratchet's with me."

"Yes. But not by your side."

"Thanks, Skyfire." Starscream gave a small smile.

Skyfire returned it. "It's nothing."

**(Elsewhere)**

Bumblebee looked like he was doing an impression of Gears at the work table, his optics a little furrowed and lips pouted. He handled the coloured cables on the table with a bit more strength than needed. He untangled two and tossed them onto separate piles of cables matching their colour.

Three other mechs shared the table, making two on each side. Cliffjumper and Tracks were occupying one end with Bumblebee and Jazz on the other, all doing the same thing.

Bumblebee thought about the meeting earlier this morning. He didn't know who had hurt Starscream, but he thought the culprits deserved their punishment. What they had done to him wasn't fair – it was cowardly. It was not the Autobot way. They had known the Seeker's memories of being a Decepticon were gone now yet they still went ahead and assaulted him. It wasn't right.

"Am I the only one who thinks Optimus has gone nuts?" Cliffjumper asked. "And I don't mean the kind with bolts."

"You're a real comedian, Cliff," Jazz said.

"I'm serious. What he's telling us to do is just crazy. He even admitted it."

"Crazy sounds about right," Tracks said and flicked a cable to its pile. "But he did remind us of our role as Autobots. This is what we do – give mercy."

"Sometimes I think that's a little misguided," Cliffjumper said. "How is helping the enemy going to help us?"

"Cliff, it's not about getting points on the scoreboard," Jazz said. "It's about honouring the Autobot code and what we stand for. No matter what, that's what we'll keep doing, because we're Autobots. You forget that, Cliffjumper?"

"I haven't. I just don't like who we're giving mercy to."

"Well, he ain't the Starscream we know anymore. And that's great – that makes one less Decepticon to worry about, right? I thought you'd be happy about having an extra member in our crew to help us. We could really use a flyer like him."

"You're already used to this, aren't you?" Cliffjumper said with a half-heated glare.

Jazz only smirked. "What do you think, Bee? He's not such a bad guy, is he, without those purple badges on him."

"No, not at all," Bumblebee said. "He's completely different, like he's a new 'bot. I never knew he used to be so, well, nice. I just hope that he recovers soon."

"Not you too, Bumblebee!" Cliffjumper said. "I can't believe you two are liking this guy – Starscream of all mechs. Did you forget he took part in massacring our people and destroying our way of life? That he fought us and terminated our friends for millions of years? We're feeding and housing a murderer and you're okay with it!"

"You know he isn't like that anymore," Bumblebee said back. "I know that we can't change the past... but he deserves another chance, a new start to live the right way this time. And now he can – we help him."

"I still can't forget the past, Bumblebee. No-one can; it's not that simple. You may not have lived through the majority of the war, but I have, and plenty of other Autobots, too. There has to be some retribution for that. I'm glad for what whoever did what they did to him."

Bumblebee's optics hardened. "Yeah? Well, I'm glad whoever it was is grounded for a week. It serves them right."

"What?" Cliffjumper said. "Just whose side are you on, Bumblebee? Because to me you sound like a Decepticon-lover."

"I'm on the Autobot's side of course. I'm just not afraid to stand up for my values. Unlike some mechs."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All right, you two, settle down," Tracks said and looked from one small mech to the other. "Let's not fight unnecessarily. Everyone has their own views about this. Cliffjumper?"

But the horned mech didn't break optic contact with Bumblebee. "Is that what's up with you, or is it something else, because with the way you're acting it seems like I insulted you somehow. This is more than your values, isn't it? Then what is it, Bumblebee? Tell us."

Bumblebee held the stare but didn't answer. "We're friends," he said after a couple of moments. There was no need to say who he was friends with for the disbelief was clear on Cliffjumper's face.

"Please tell me you're lying, Bumblebee, please."

Bumblebee didn't reply.

"I can't believe this! You're friends with a Decepticon?"

"He's not a Decepticon!" Bumblebee slammed a knot of one red and one yellow cable on the table. "That's it – I'm gonna go see Starscream, and I don't care what you think. He may still be a Decepticon to you, but he's not to me anymore. As far as I'm concerned he's an Autobot, and he's staying that way." With that he stood up and marched out of the room, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

"The kid's gone too far," Cliffjumper said after a few moments. "What's he thinking?"

"I think you'd better watch what you say next time, Cliff, unless you want to be grounded," Jazz said, straight-faced.

Cliffjumper went to open his mouth but shut it at the look Jazz was giving him. He returned to his task with a disgruntled look.

Bumblebee walked as if he was in a hurry, pumping his legs down halls and turning sharp around corners. He had never felt so angered in a long time. It was like he was filled with boiling water, heated by the argument with Cliffjumper. That hothead would never understand what Bumblebee was saying. He would never be able to see past his hate and prejudice, and learn to forgive and forget. If he couldn't do that then he would never know the real Starscream beneath the past, the Starscream who would never have killed. Nobody would know if they all acted like Cliffjumper.

Bumblebee slowed his pace to normal; some steam had left his system.

But Bumblebee couldn't blame everyone, including Cliffjumper. The Seeker was one of their greatest foes and he's living with them. It was a hard fact Bumblebee himself had found impossible to absorb. But, as the weeks passed, he had gotten to know Starscream during secret hours outside the Ark. It was surprising, to say the least, to see the vast difference in character shown by the jet – it was a definite turn from his previous murderous self, intent on taking lives and causing as much destruction as possible. That in itself was something to get used to. Bumblebee was still trying to get used to this side of Starscream, even after these past several weeks. The change was so sudden that Bumblebee was sometimes torn between being suspicious and stunned every time he looked at Starscream, sitting with Skyfire and not aiming a null ray cannon. Now that was a rare sight.

But beyond that, Bumblebee knew Starscream had changed to good and it was the hit to the head that caused it. If only the others would give him a chance too, then maybe they would see who he really was for the first time.

**(Medical bay)**

Starscream and Skyfire were now sitting in the main medical bay room, energon cubes in hand. Ratchet kept near the doors, looking busy with data pads.

For most of the time in the resting ward there was no talking, apart from the odd exchange of words. Being so silent in front of Skyfire was unusual for Starscream, but this time Starscream wasn't able to speak to his friend. He hadn't stopped thinking about something ever since he was brought into the medical bay. Starscream expected Skyfire to ask if he was ok when he didn't say anything for a long while, but Skyfire didn't say anything either; he just sat by his side in calm silence. Starscream supposed Skyfire had thought that the trauma of his attack made him quiet. That was a part of it but it wasn't the main cause. It was something else, something worse. Starscream wanted to speak to Skyfire about it. It was too much to keep to himself.

"Skyfire..." he began.

"Yes, Starscream?"

"There's been something on my mind which I couldn't tell you about earlier... because I was afraid." He wasn't looking at Skyfire but he could feel the other's intent optics on him.

"What is it, Starscream? You know you can tell me anything."

"The twins... said things to me. When they confronted me." He lowered his voice, even though they were at the far end of the room from Ratchet. "They called me a Decepticon and that because the Decepticon army consists of flyers such as myself, my type, I must be one."

"That is not true," Skyfire said, firm. "You aren't."

"I know that – I've never sided with the Decepticons." Starscream gave a questioning look.

"Of course not, no. That's why I think the twins' assumption is totally unbelievable. They don't know you like I do."

Starscream noticed the slight rise of his brows but didn't comment. "But is it true that mainly flyers were recruited?"

"Yes." Skyfire nodded. "Megatron seized the tactical advantage of the skies by rallying air-borne Transformers to fulfil his objectives. He inspired them to his will, using their declined way of life as a foothold over them. He told them he could make their lives better if they joined him against the Senate who caused their unhappiness – and provide enough energon for all under his leadership."

"I see. The city of Vos was the home of flyers more than any other city on Cybertron. You and I were studying at the Science and Space Exploration Academy there, but we had never encountered Megatron once. I guess we were one of the lucky ones." He paused. "But anyway, the twins said more to me: that the entire Ark believes I am a Decepticon." Starscream looked straight into Skyfire's optics. "Is this so, Skyfire?"

The shuttle appeared surprised, taken aback, though he also looked alarmed somewhat. Hearing that the whole crew believed him to be a Decepticon would bring about that kind of reaction. Perhaps Skyfire didn't expect every last one of them to believe that. Or perhaps his tone sounded accusatory toward the other, that Starscream was including him with the other Autobots.

"I know you don't think that way of me, Skyfire," Starscream said. "We've been friends long before the war even started, and at the time when political conflict between the Senate, the Autobots and the Decepticons was escalating out of control we had no interest in supporting any of them. Sorry if I sounded like I was accusing you."

Skyfire blinked a couple of times. "No, not at all. ...So that's what the twins told you?"

"Yes. And they enjoyed telling such a thing to me." Starscream narrowed his optics a little. "I didn't want to believe it, but it explains how the others treat me – the way they look at me as if I'm going to do something bad, how they move away from me whenever I'm near, and how all conversation seems to stop as I pass by. Why else would they keep acting like this if I'm no longer a stranger? Well, I am something of a stranger, but I've stayed here long enough to be more than an acquaintance. Only a few mechs in the entire base seem to really like me."

Skyfire look disturbed by this, and rightly so. His friend was the victim of a group's prejudice and all he could do was listen. At least he could do that and be there to lend an audial sensor whenever needed to, just like in the Science Academy. Starscream was thankful for his presence. Without the shuttle he would have been lost.

"It doesn't matter," Skyfire spoke up. "None of it matters. What does matter is that you're you and you know who you are. If everyone thinks you're a Decepticon, then so be it. But you stay true to who you are and don't forget that you're not alone. I'll always be here for you for whatever you need. And don't give up, everyone should come around eventually when they realise you're not the kind of mech they think you are."

Starscream's lips curled into a full smile. "Thanks, Skyfire."

"No problem." Skyfire smiled too. "You know, I'm not the only one you can talk to. There's Optimus – you won't find a more trustworthy mech. Or Bumblebee – I see you two are good friends already."

"Hm, yes we are." Starscream thought of the small 'bot with fondness.

Bumblebee was the first and only one to befriend him, and didn't avoid him like the others. Apart from Skyfire, Bumblebee told him much of planet Earth, what lived on it, its environments and weird wonders; and there was still much more the small 'bot didn't know of it. But Bumblebee was more than a good friend – he was Starscream's saviour. He had saved the Seeker from certain death, which Starscream could not be grateful for enough. Starscream still hadn't paid him back for his heroism; he couldn't think how he could. Bumblebee gave him life – what could Starscream give in return that was equal in value? Perhaps there would be a time when Starscream could do so in the future – he had to.

There was a tone at the doors.

"Who is it?" Ratchet asked into the wall intercom. "Unless your limbs are falling off I'm not letting you in."

"It's me, Bumblebee," was the reply. "I just wanna see how Starscream's doing. Can I come in?"

"Hold on." Ratchet twisted in his seat to look at the two mechs behind him. "Is this all right? I can tell him to go away if you want."

"Starscream?" Skyfire said.

"Let him in." Starscream nodded to Ratchet.

Ratchet turned back to the intercom. "Ok, come in." He pushed the button releasing the door lock.

Bumblebee stepped in and quickly spotted Starscream and Skyfire at the far end. A smile lit up his face. Like a mirror Starscream copied him.

"Bumblebee, it's good to see you," Starscream said.

Bumblebee approached. "Hey, Starscream. Hey, Skyfire."

"Hello, Bumblebee," Skyfire replied.

"How are you feeling?" Bumblebee asked Starscream. "I heard about what happened. Whoever did that to you were glitches."

"I'd just like to forget about it."

"Yeah." Bumblebee nodded. "Well, they won't be able to bother you for a good week at least since they're under punishment."

"I know. Skyfire told me."

"Guess you had to find out from either of us sometime. I don't suppose you would like to have energon with me in the Rec room? It's nearly break time."

Starscream didn't reply at once and considered it. "Well, I..."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," Bumblebee said. "Just thought I'd ask."

"It might not be a good time right now, Bumblebee," Skyfire said. "Right, Starscream?"

"No, it's fine," Starscream said. "I'll have some energon with you. It's rather boring in here now, anyway." He stood up.

Bumblebee smiled. "Great. You coming, Skyfire?"

"Sure, why not?" The shuttle rose from his seat as well and the three left the medical bay, saying goodbye to Ratchet on the way out.

Starscream decided he couldn't care less about the opinions of the other Autobots. He was going to do what he wanted without being troubled from now on. Because if worrying about what their thoughts of him were went in the way of his peace of mind, then it wasn't worth it. Skyfire was right: none of it mattered. Starscream should just be himself and they would all see they were wrong about him. He wasn't about to lie down and be stepped on.

They entered the Rec room; it was half-filled by Autobots. As expected they all glanced up almost in unison for a second or two, then looked away as if unnoticed. Starscream started moving to the usual table he and Skyfire sat at, which had become a reserved spot since he had occupied it more than enough times. Bumblebee followed; he met the optics of a red mech his size on the way to his seat.

When Bumblebee sat beside him Starscream realised it was the first time the smaller mech had joined their table. He was glad about this but wondered why it didn't happen sooner. He couldn't help but think it might have had something to do with the suspicion of him being a Decepticon. Did Bumblebee suspect and was cautious like the rest of them? Starscream mentally shook his head. No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be if Bumblebee was willing to be so close to him before now. Bumblebee had many friends here; it would make sense that they took his attention most of the time, especially at break times.

Bumblebee's presence at the table seemed to add life to the conversation and Starscream forgot about everything else around them for a while. It felt too short when break ended, marked by the other Autobots starting to leave. They stood up.

"So, where are you headed now? Back to Wheeljack's workshop?" Bumblebee asked Starscream.

"I think so. He still needs assistance with a project of his, isn't that right, Skyfire?"

"Yes, though he's put it on the backburner for now," Skyfire said.

"What will you be doing now?" Starscream said to Bumblebee.

"I think I'll be getting a good hiding for leaving a job behind."

"You left a job behind?"

"Yeah. It was when I came to see you in the med bay. Guess I'll be told off by someone for that."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Bee," someone else said.

Starscream recognised who the voice belonged to even before he turned to see who it was. It was Jazz.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay, climactic ending... sort of. Just kidding. Just want to let you all know that I've updated my profile to include what I'd like to see in your reviews, and other things, so if you can take the time to check it out that'll be great. Thanks.


End file.
